Finding Family
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: PSOH/KKM XOVER. Leon-Centric. Count D said that Humans haven't earn the right to board his ship. Pity he doesn't know that Leon isn't human to begin with. And neither does Leon. So when Leon suddenly finds himself reunited with a family he thought is lost, he knew things will never be the same again!
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Family?**

Disclaimers - I Don't Own Pet Shop Of Horrors or Kyou Kara Maou. they belongs to their original authors.

Disclaimer and Credits - Pet Shop of Horrors and Kyou Kara Maou belong to Tomo Takabayash, Matsuri Akino and various others and not to me. The bunny for this fic, however belongs to Insaneone42, who has been nice enough to give me use of the bunny so I could write this fic. So thank you very much to Insaneone42 for that, and for the help, ideas and encouragement you has given me while I was writing the fic.

The original idea for the story may belong to her, however we are both posting our own versions of the fic because we are seeing who can get the most hits, Because of this you may see some similarities between them, but we both have each others permission, so please go and check out her version as well.

Summary - Count D said that Humans haven't earn the right to board his ship. Pity he doesn't know that Leon isn't human to begin with. And neither does Leon. So when Leon suddenly finds himself reunited with a family he never known or with the ones he thought he never see again... he is in for a roller coaster ride!

Warning - This story/Chapter is unbetaed. So please excuse any error or spelling mistakes.

* * *

**Finding Family?**

**Chapter 1.**

Leontius walked calmly down the hallways of the clean, white, and dull looking hospital as he search for the room he was supposed to go to. He really hated the white hallway of the hospital as well as the smell of it. It makes him having a headache. But never the less, he still needs to drop by here often. His mother just given birth to his baby brother, and he will be a cold heartless bastard if he didn't even visit his mother after she is awake from her resting.

410... 412... 414... 418... wait a second, 418?

Leontius frowned. The room should be somewhere around here. He looked to his left between the door four one four and four one eight, just right beside the door four one eight, he found the room he was looking for.

416 – Cecilie Von Spitzveg

Leontius take a deep breath before he knock on the door. He slowly push the door open and he entered the room.

"Ah, Leontius, come in." said a woman. She was seating comfortably on the hospital bed, having just go through the most crucriating pain that a woman can experience. Her hair was blond - bright gold such as his, it was long, wavy and layered. She's very tired, her eyes told him so. But they also have love and careness in them.

"Mother." said Leontius as he came closer to the bed and peek in the blue bundle nested securely on his mother's chest. He gaped in awed. The baby was so tiny and pink in colour. A little blond hair can be seen on top of his head. He was so small that Leontius was afraid that his tiny baby brother would break.

"Leontius, meet your new baby brother, Crescentius." said his mother. She smiled fondly at the baby in her arms before move aside a little, so he can see his baby brother clearly.

Leontius blinked stupidly. Crescentius? Leontius chuckle. Their mother sure has a way with odd names. Even his own name sounds embarrasing. Really, who named their kid with such roman-like name? Lucky for him, none of his friends knows his full name.

"Crescentius? Mother, Don't you think the name are a bit too much?" asked Leontius.

"It's not that uncommon. And it is not that bad. Why, remember what I name your brothers?"

"At least their name was decent..." grumble Leontius.

His mother rolled her eyes. "If you want, I can always change your name to Leofric like I originally planned."

Leontius gaped at her, horrified. "You kidding me. Leofric?!"

His mother patted his hand softly and said. "Here. Hold him."

Leontius eyes went wide but before he can react or even do anything, his mother put the baby in his arms. Leontius just stand there stunned and looked at his baby brother fearfully. He was terrified that if he move, he might harm the precious bundle.

"Mother..."

"Oh, Don't be a baby, Leontius. It's not like you are just going to drop him or anything." gushed his mother. While he was busy looking at his baby brother, his mother tend to her needs... combing her hair so she looked presentable and re-arrange some stuff that was lying here and there.

Leontius sighed. Really, sometimes he wonder who is more sane in the family. Him... or his mother. Leontius look down at his brother and at the moment, something clicked. When come to think of it... his brother is kinda cute. He bent down a little and drop a kiss at his brother forehead.

_Don't worry little one_. thought Leontius fondly. _You have your big brother to look after you._

* * *

Leon jerked awake and imediately sit up straight. He looked around his apartment in a daze. He yawned widely before looking at his bedside table, looking for his watch. Leon grunted when he saw that it was still too early for him to be up. He blinked a few times, trying to get his brain to start working. He swore that he was dreaming of something just now. But he couldn't remember about what. Then, he remembers.

_That was odd_. thought Leon. _Why did I dream of mother all of a sudden?_

Things was different shortly after Crescentius was born. His mother later date and married Jonathan Orcot. The guy was decent, and too love struck with his mother in his oppinion. He have nothing against the guy, his mother dated to many people for him to even be bothered. It was the guys relatives that he is not fond off. The Orcots are the type of people that demands perfection as fas as he can see. They are pleasent outwardly and friendly when met. But Leon was sure it is a different story behind their backs.

Leon took a deep breath before he get up and freshen himself. As he was getting ready to work, he can't help looking at the small picture besides his bed. It was the picture of him, his mother, and Chris. It was taken shortly before his mother was release from the hospital. The next picture besides the first was the picture of the three of them at the park. Him and his mother was smilling widely at the camera that Leon took, while his baby brother was sleeping soundly in his mother's arms.

Leon smiled softly, remembering the time before misfortune befalls their family. Suddenly, his eyes cought the time on his watch.

"Oh, Great One. I'm gonna be late!" cried Leon as he hurried around his apartment, getting ready for work.

_Great_. Leon muses to himself. _You wake up early and just sit there dazing around and dive into the memory lane and before you knew it, you're nearly late for work! Just my luck. _Once he was presentable enough, he went to the kitchen, drink up the cold coffee he made last night, and dash out out of his apartment. If he was not at the station in ten minutes, both the chief and Jill will have his hide for lunch.

TBC.

* * *

A/N - Hi everyone. Here's a new story for you all to enjoy. I hope i don't get a bad start with this fic.

Yes, this story is crossover with KKM. I can't help writing it since KKM and Pet Shop is my favourite manga/anime of all time. I hope you guys don't mind. I've been dying to write this crossover for over a year!

Thanks again to Insaneone42 for everything.

Anyway, Review me and tell me what you think. I look forward for reviews as well as questions that might pop up.

Elvina P.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Family.**

**Disclaimers and Credits – Please refer to chapter 1.**

**Warning – This chapter is unbetaed. **

* * *

Finding Family

Chapter 2.

"You're late!" said Jill. As she saw Leon rush in to their office. Panting a little bit as if he has been running a marathon. Jill frowned.

"Sorry bout that," said Leon. He has been trying to get to the station as soon as possible, but... "The traffic was very bad, Jill. And I nearly oversleapt."

Jill rolled her eyes. Trust Leon to nearly overslept. Not that she blame him. After Leon was released from the Hospital a month ago. He was working himself crazy. Like it was a deadly sin to take a break from work. Although the enthusiasm is good, it was kind of worrying since with his injuries, which was very bad at the time, has yet being fully healed and according to the doctors he still needs his rest.

But no matter how many times she told him that, it always, _ALWAYS_, turned to deft ears. At first, the Chief gave him a desk job while recovering. But he always find an excuse to go to the crime scene. After so much yelling and thretening, the Chief relented in giving Leon some field work. But only in inspecting the crime scene and not in on a bust. The Chief made it quite clear about that.

"Can't you take a break Leon? It's not like It's the end of the world if you do."

Leon glared hard at Jill. Personally, He just wish his partner will let the matter drop. It's none of her frigging business anyway. So he don't want to take a break, so what? It's not like he is in convalescence. He has already fully heal for Great One sake!

"Jill, I thought we covered this. I can't take a break right now. I have things I need to do. And so little time to do it." said Leon, while re-arranging yesterday's paper work on his desk.

"Can't you tell me what those things is?"

"Nope."

"Come on Leon. It can't be fatal can't it."

"Not telling."

"ORCOT! CONNOR! GET IN HERE!" yelled the Chief.

Both Leon and Jill flinched. If the Chief is screaming their names so early in the morning. Something must be up. "Well..." mumbled Leon as he and Jill make their way to their Chief's office. "Wonder what got him to wake up at the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Jill smirked and said "Maybe it's you."

Leon stuck his tongue out at Jill before entering the Chief's office.

* * *

"Hey, Leon. I'm out for some lunch. Want to join me?" asked Jill.

Leon looked up from his paper work and looked at Jill in horror. "Are you joking me? I don't have the stomach to eat after this morning. You think after seeing that sort of crime scene I'll beable to eat anything?"

Jill sighed dejectedly. "I know, Leon. But you have to eat something. And in our line of work, this things happened everyday."

"They are kids, Jill. You know me when it comes to children. It makes me mad and want to kill that bastard on the spot and maybe ask questions later. Think about it Jill, what did those kids ever do to deserve such a fate?"

Jill sighed again. "Alright, alright. I get it. But please Leon. Do me a favor and eat something at least.you've been working so hard lately and I hardly see you take a break for lunch. I don't want you to faint or else Chief is going to have my head."

Leon snorted. "He won't dare to harm you Jilly-Girl. He loves you too much."

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy. You gave him more white hairs then the rest of us combined."

Leon pouted. "Oh come now, Jill, You know that's not true. Chief yells at me more than he does you. I'm the one he yells at the most! I felt truely love with that, by the way." said Leon dramatically. Then Leon smirked. "And besides, who was it that the Chief invited for dinner with his family last week?"

Jill glared. "Idiot! You know there is a reason for that..."

"Which you won't tell me?"

"Yes!"

"There you have it," Leon grinned triumply. "We all have our secrets. You leave mine alone and I'll leave yours."

Jill blinked. What on earth was Leon talking about? They were talking about him eating lunch, so why out of the blue did Leon mentioned secrets? Is he alright? Was he having a fever? Or hallucination, perhaps?

Seeing Jill's confused look, Leon discreetly rolled his eyes. "Look Jill, I know I don't make much sense right now, just _please_ go have lunch. I promise you I won't do anything dangerous while you're away. And if you so concern about me not eating, then get me something on your way back. Just get off my case right now, please."

_So he is trying to get rid of me, and fast_. Jill sighed. She's been sighing a lot lately. "Okay, fine. I hope you have nothing against Japanese cruisine."

"I eat anything that is not poisoning and can be eaten. said Leon, while typing on his computer. His eyes never leave the screen. "Just don't get me sushi for now. I don't feel like eating raw. Maybe a noodle will do."

Once Jill left, Leon let out a relief sighed. He love Jill dearly, but there are somethings better left unknown to her. And there are something he needs to do in private without anyone knowing. Ever since Count D left, the precinct is walking on egg sheels around him. Oh yeah, they know the Count left to open his shop elsewhere, that much they know, but not the reason why or the _real _story. And they don't know how to act around him, knowing that one word mentioned of Count D will set his mood moody and edgy for the rest of the day. They tip toed when they near him and when he moves, eyes followed him. Great one help him, he really feels trapped in a cage sometimes.

Leon turn back to his computer and saw that he have a few emails waiting for him. Leon opened his email and groaned when he saw that most of the mails were junk, bills, promotions... that sort of things. Leon eyes scan the pages, deleting unnecessary emails. Then, he saw one email that makes him smile. It was from Chris.

_Hey Big Bro,_

_Big Bro, I hope things are eventful over there. And that you have at least peace and quiet to help you recuperate... I know that your co-workers can be a bit... protective? That's the impression I got from Miss Jill. She is quite worried about you when I talk to her while you were out. Sounds like a mother hen if you ask me..._

_You have no idea, kid_. thought Leon grimly.

_Anyway, Big Bro, you do realize that summer vacation is just around the corner, so is the plan still on? Is this the summer where the said plan's going to be executed? ..._

Leon eyes when wide and looked at the mini-calender on his desk. _Oh shit! Already?! Damn! Damn! Damn! _

_And after a lot of begging, teary eyed, hussle fussle here and there, aunt and uncle finally relented of having me staying with you for the whole summer._

Leon gawked. How on earth did Chris manage to get their agreement? Leon has been trying for months to get Chris to stay with him the whole summer. But his aunt and uncle was reluctant to let him go. Leon went back to reading the rest of Chris email.

_Er... Big Bro, I will like to ask you something but not through emails. I don't know what's going on... but... well, I'll tell you when I see you. You won't believe me if I tell you now anyway._

_See you soon Big Bro_

_Chris._

Leon frowned. What is it that obviously so important and secretive that his baby brother can't tell him right away? Leon looked at his watch, grab a few documents from his drawer and head out from the precinct. He needs to make sure that all legal stuff is in order by the time Chris gets here or during his stay. Leon is no fool. He knew an abused child when he sees one. Hell! He's a cop. He'll be an idiot if he didn't see how the relatives are treating his baby brother. Nothing too physical, but mentally? They're doing it all the time. Trying to create a perfect son out of his baby brother. And keeping him away from Leon as much as possible.

Leon growled. Thinking about his relatives makes him want to blast them into a thick wall. Things were okay between him and Chris when Chris was staying with him for a while, then they dared to take Chris away from him while he was unavailable. Needless to say, Leon was totally and royally pissed for a month. Well, not any more. Chris is not going back there if it's the last thing he'll do on this earth!

Leon was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't realized, in his anger, he caused the wind to blow strongly around him or that he was glowing very faintly...

TBC

* * *

**AN**

**There you have it. The second chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. My personal computer crashed recently and I lost all of my stories. So I had to re-write everything all over again! What a pain... (heavy sigh)**

**Elvina P.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Finding Family**_

_**Disclaimers and credits – Please refer to Chapter 1.**_

_**Warning – This fics is unbetaed**_

_**

* * *

**_

Finding Family

_**Chapter 3.**_

_Leontius leisurely walked towards his front porch. It was Saturday night. So he and a few friends of his had night out in town. They had fun. They play games, check out babes and even flirt with a few. But for some reason, Leontius felt uneasy. Ever since he woke up this morning, he sense that something bad is going to happen. He insert his key and unlock the door, and he went in. while crossing the living room, Leontius wasn't surprise to see Jonathan Orcot, his step father, in the living room. What suprised him was the state the man was in. His eyes was brimming red indicating that he was in tears. Leontius stop short. He suddenly overcomes with dread. _

"_Leon… son…" said Jonathan Orcot, carefully. "I'm afraid there's been a terrible news. Your mother-"_

"_What's wrong with mother?" asked Leontius, sharply. His eyes stared squarely at his step father's face._

"_Your mother is missing."_

_Color drained from Leontius face. His body felt cold. He felt numb. This couldn't be happening. Why event such as this happened? Just what happened to his mother? This doesn't make any sense. His mother was on a business cruise. She was on a ship. A big gigantic ship! How could she been missing?!_

"_The authority didn't know how it happened but they say she just disappeared. An acquaintance of hers immediately informed the authority when she fail to meet up with them for two days in a row and didn't hear from her. What terrifies me right now is that she might fell overboard… but we are not sure. No body turns up yet."_

_Leontius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His emotions run wild. Somehow, deep inside his aching heart, he just knew that he won't see his mother again. Oh, he wasn't stupid. He knew, that his mother could be back at Shin Makoku, reunited with his brothers. What hurts him the most is that he, as well as Crescentius was left behind. _

_His brother's cry caught his attention._

_Leontius walk into his baby's brother room in a daze. And he went over the crib and took his baby brother in his arms. Shushing and patting his baby brother to calm down. He didn't realize that tears flows freely down his face. For him, and for his baby brother._

* * *

Leon entered his apartment, switches his lights on, kicked his door shut and immediately went to the kitchen to make some light dinner. He didn't even stop and stare at his apartment, knowing that no one is there and it was empty as always. Nothing was different in his apartment. The only difference is that the lack of nude posters he used to paste on his walls. After Count D torn it off, he didn't even bothered pasting a new one. He didn't looked at them much anyway. To him, seeing the glorified beauty on the person itself is okay, but to see them nude in pictures, posters or pornography videos… makes him feel disgusted and want to throw up!

He never mentioned anyone this, and they never ask, but the real reason he paste the nude posters in the first place was because he wants to have a sense of normalcy. Just a façade to fool everyone about his… well, he didn't remember exactly why he needs to fool anyone, really. Ever since he can remember and understands things, Leon always knew that… somehow, he was different from the rest. Guys his age talks about having fun before being married, date hot sexy girls, getting laid and all that…_** not**_ staying home reading things and gaining knowledge and spend more time at gyms or in practice.

Leon sighed as he put the groceries he bought at their respective places and prepared some sandwich for dinner. While he ate, Leon wondered if he should move back to the house where he used to live when his mother was still with them. Before his mother was married to Jonathan Orcot, his mother bought a penthouse in an upscale neighborhood. It was very big and spacious with two levels, and the entire level took up the entire floor. So it is a two floors Penthouse. The first level consists of a living area and the kitchen and, he didn't know why he added this after a few years, a training area. And the second level consists of five bedrooms. Yep, it was very, very huge and the bedroom was very huge too. Leon often wondered why his mother bought such a grand and expensive penthouse to begin with. But later, he understood why. After his mother was missing, the house was left to him. Since the house is already fully paid, he didn't see the reason to get rid of it and put it up for rent for rich people to stay in. She often said to him never to let go of the house, and find ways to make it useful to earn money for himself and for Chris. And He did just that.

Leon smirked to himself. Thanked Great One that his mother makes sure the Orcots didn't know about the penthouse, or they will try to take it away from him.

The phone rang, and Leon answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Leontius." said a cheery voice on the other end.

Leon stiffened. The only ones that call him Leontius nowadays or even know his full name, besides his mother and Chris, is his mothers' lovers. And to his chagrin and irritation, they still call him by that name! Belief it or not, his mother lovers are the elite type, like top on their field lawyers and filthy rich and wealthy business tycoons and mafias. That's why she can afford the penthouse in the first place.

"This is surprising," said Leon. "It's rare for a son's mother's lover to call on the son out of the blue."

"Oh buck up will you? You know that we all still love your mother even after she is married to another man."

"What do you want?"

"Was hoping you'll meet me for some booze…"

"I'm not in the mood to drink tonight."

"Please Leontius. I really like to do some socializing with you. I promise you it won't be in any Jazz environment or anything classical."

"Liar. I can already hear the classical music on the background."

Leon can even imagine the big grin the guy had on the other line. "So will you come?"

Leon sighed. Really, what is it about his mother that drove all her lovers to look out for him and his baby brother once she's gone? "Fine! Where are you?"

After he was told the location, Leon hung up. Then, he went into his bedroom to change into something more appropriate for the evening.

* * *

"So Chris, how was the salad? Was it okay for my first try?" asked Sam.

"It's delicious, sis," said Chris cheerfully. "But it will be great if you can create a taste of your own. You know… like a personal recipe."

"Hey now, if it's bad, just say so. No need to beat around the bush."

Chris put his palm up in mock surrender. "That's not it. I'm just saying that every single people in the town are doing the same type of salad. I'm just asking for you to find your own personal flavor in it. Every household have different style."

"Yes Chris, but Sam just learning. She'll have a long way to go." said Josie.

"Okay, okay, I give. Well, since we're done. You guys don't mind I'll be excuse do you? I still have some stuff to do." said Chris, as he hurriedly get up from his chair and run up upstairs.

"Oy! Who's doing the dishes?" asked Josie.

Chris froze at the entrance and slowly turned around to face Josie, grinning mischievously. "That would be… you."

Chris had to duck the flying towel and crawl out the door, all the while laughing while Josie yelled "Not fair! Do your chores or I'm not taking you to see any sports during the summer."

Chris was already in front of his door when Josie finished her sentence. He unlocked his door and before he entered, he said "If you all remember correctly, I'm spending my time with Big Bro the entire summer. I'm sure he and I will have a great time bonding with each other during whatever match he'll take me." Chris entered his room, and shut the door softly.

Chris lean against his door and sighed. He can still hear Josie complaining about unfairness and idiotic little brother and nuisance of a detective cousin. Chris sighed again. It hurts to be with a family that not only pretends to love him, but also demands things from him and requires perfection to a fault. He feels really trapped staying here. He thanked the lord that watch over him that he will be living with his brother again soon. And according to his bro, when the time comes, he will never have to return to this 'Hypocrites household' again. Of course, none of the members in the said household are aware of what his Big Bro is planning, nor he has any idea how is his Big Bro going to achieve it. But he hoped that it will be this summer.

Chris pushed himself against the wall and went over to the cabinet and took out a soothing balm. He folded his sleeve and stare at the angry red marks that adorn his arm. They were beating marks and the mark he just received it recently. Chris applied the balm on each marks and wince every time it makes contact with his skin. He dearly hoped that his Big Bro won't ever see the marks or else, detective or not, his Big Bro will definitely hunt down his uncle and shoot him dead and chop the body into million pieces. If that happens, Chris won't mourn for his uncle for long, but he will grieves if his Big Bro is sentence to jail for being a murderer. Who would protect him and take care of him if his Big Bro is unavailable?

Chris went over to his bed to lie down and he was already asleep before his head touches the pillow.

* * *

Leon stared blankly at the pub in front of him, bored out of his mind. He couldn't believe he had to come here just to talk to this guy. No, Leon doesn't have issues with the pub in general. It's just nearly ALL his mother's lovers hang out there. And he is not in the mood to socialize with them all. With his hands tug in his jacket pockets, Leon entered the pub.

Once inside, Leon eyed the pub and the people critically and warily, trying to find any people that will create trouble later. He raised his eyebrows when he saw that the pub was heavily guarded.

Leon scanned the pub, looking for the man he was supposed to meet. He finally found the man, seating by the bar in a secluded area and was waving at him. The man was in late forties, short and sleek brown hair that comb neatly to the back, wearing casual attire for the evening. As Leon makes his way to him, Leon noted that a few of his mother's lovers was there as well and they raise their glass to him in greeting. Leon just give a short nod in reply.

"Margarita?" asked the man, as he offered Leon a glass as soon as Leon reached him.

Leon ignored him. Instead he ordered a glass of Scotch. "So, why is it that you asked me to come here?" asked Leon outright.

"I told you over the phone that I just want to have a drink with you." said the man, as he sips some of his drink.

"You got to be kidding me," Leon scoffed, "Man like you have other matters to attend to rather than have a drink with a cop like me."

"Such pessimism. No wonder you're just a low paid cop instead of a hot shot …"

"Cut the chase, will you? Dorian" said Leon. His blue eyes blazed with irritation and anger. "You know damn well why I decided to remained a detective instead of going for the ICPO or CIA."

"Ah Yes.." mocked Dorian. "So you can be near your brother at all times."

"Exactly."

They were silent a after that. Leon took a sip of his drink and stare at the people surrounding him. The Jazz music they are playing is soothing, but it did nothing for his nerves.

"I heard you went over to Richard's today." said Dorian leisurely.

Leon stared at Dorian out of the corner of his eyes. Richard was one of his mother's oldest lover. He's a hot shot attorney and owned his own law firm right here in downtown LA. While he was dating his mother, Richard offered to be her lawyer and she agreed. After they broke up, Richard offers stands, so instead of being just her lawyer, his mother asked him to be a family lawyer to them. No, not to the Orcots, just to him and Chris if anything should happened to her.

Leon let out an irritation sigh. Ever since all his mother's lovers met each other at the party she held once, they become good friends to one another, so close friends that Leon finds it creepy. And not only that, If a decision was made or any actions involve his family, the party involve will let the rest of the merry men knows what's going on, when did it happened and why. He really ought to smack these people. Can't he do anything without the other knows? What? Is he being watch over now? It was like… they create a secret organization or group that's it sole propose was to guard them and watch over them.

"So what if I did?" asked Leon, warily.

"You do realize it is not going to be easy to win Chris custody over. The court will see that your aunt and uncle are more financially stable than yourself."

"One – they are not my relatives. Never related to them at all, not even in my real name. So please refer to them as the Orcots, thanks. And I was hoping they will just sign the papers and hand over Chris guardianship without a fuss. Chris is already in the age where his opinion will matter, right?"

"Even so, I don't think they will give in just like that," Then, Dorian grinned. "If you want, I can help out to pull some strings. Want me to settle it?"

"If you mean, by settling it – mafia style then the answer is no. Any type of crime can be trace back. I rather not get involve with your business."

"Well… that's too bad." mumbled Dorian softly. His eyes looking everywhere but at Leon.

Leon's brows knitted and he stared skeptically at Dorian. He knew that attitude. Every time Dorian mumbled things like that, it means he already did something and that something always ends up bad.

"Alright," Leon drawled, edging closer to Dorian. His eyes never left the man. "Out with it. What did you do this time?"

"What makes you think I've done something, Leon?"

"The fact that you called _me _Leon for one. You never called me Leon unless we are around people who is unaware of my full name and the other times is went you've done something that involves me without my knowledge." Leon hissed so vehemently that spats nearly fly out of his lips.

"How very accurate of you," Dorian sighed and looked at Leon sheepishly, "You're right. I did something-" he immediately back up a little and his hand in front in mock surrender when he saw Leon beginning to rise from his seat in a dangerous manner. "But all I did was sent some men to spy and watch over Chris. That's all I did. I swear." Dorian quickly explained.

Leon gasp at Dorian. And when what Dorian said to him finally fully registered in his brain, Leon blurted out in disbelief. "You did what?!"

"You heard me."

"You should have consulted me first before sending your men to my baby brother, you moron!" snapped Leon.

"I knew you will disagree or over-reacted. That's why I didn't tell you."

"If you have told me about this, I would have agreed, pending the reasons of course," once Leon calms down a bit, he asked. "So what is it that you needed to tell me?"

Dorian turn his seat slightly aside and face Leon. "Now that you finally fighting for Custody over Chris, there is something you should know," Dorian explained. "I have men watch over Chris right after the cousins took him away. Everything seems fine and dandy… until about six months ago."

"What do you mean?" asked Leon seriously.

"Lately, your uncle-" seeing Leon's sour looks, Dorian quickly amended, "Okay, okay, the Orcot guy, have problems with his works. Indirectly, this began to effected his family. Particularly, his marriage. They began to argue and all, and the guy decided to turn to alcohol."

Leon paled. He got a feeling he knew where this is leading.

Despite Leon reaction, Dorian continued. "At first, all he did was just quelling. But recently, he's getting violent. There are a number of times my men reported that they seen Mrs Orcot went to work with bruises on her face. Nothing seems wrong with their kids. But I do worried about Chris. He seems thinner lately and kept wearing long sleeve shirts, even under hot blazing sun and refuses to roll up the sleeve, even during sports. I'm afraid he might already abusing the kid. Leon?" Dorian asked worriedly.

Leon saw red. His face was stoic but anyone who saw his eyes will definitely freak out and run away. Leon'e eyes are very cold and filled with dangerous fury. His bright blue eyes are dimmed by the fire of rage, making it look so dead and predatory. Shadows covered his face, and his lips are purse into a thinned line. His hands clench into tight fists and his muscles to tense. He could barely manage to hold on to his anger without killing someone.

Around them, the pub quieted down as they sense that something big is going on. They just didn't have a clue what. And on the outside of the pub, the wind picking up speed steadily and if someone was very observant to the event, he or she will realize that the wind seems to form a tornado right around the pub.

"How dare _he_ to abuse my brother like that" said Leon in a dangerously low tone.

"You have the eyes, and the aura, of a murdering beast, Leontius." said Dorian calmly.

"That's because I feel like a murdering beast." hissed Leon.

"Well, now that I've told you what I've come to say, I'm off. Business awaits me elsewhere tonight." said Dorian, as he slowly rise from his chair and preparing to escape. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to do so.

"Hold it," said Leon, as he draped his arms around Dorian, preventing him from moving from his chair and he was smiling sweetly. Too sweetly. "You are not running anywhere."

"Leon, be reasonable. My business calls. And I already let you know everything you needed to know. So can't you let an old guy, who was once your mother's lovers, released so he can do his duty?"

"What's the rush? You have a duty waiting right here. And I'm making sure you do It." said Leon sweetly.

"What's in it for me?"

"Nothing. You did offer to settle it in the first place." said Leon casually.

"Cheeky brat!"

Leon smirked. "I know." Then he turned serious. "Here's what I want you to do…"

-TBC-

* * *

**Hi All, Finally… I got to complete this chapter. It takes a while because I keep getting distracted and been too busy lately.**

**To all the readers who review me for the last two chapters, thank you so much. (bows). I really appreciate your supports.**

**Please leave a review or two and tell me what you think of this chapter. (fidgeting)**

**Cheers!**

**Elvina P.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding Family**

**Disclaimers, Warnings... etc... Please refer to first chapter.**

**This fic is not betaed so please excuse the mistakes.**

**Chapter 4.**

"Count."

Count D put down his cup of tea and turn to Pon-Chan. "What is it Pon-Chan?"

"I'm worried about Kanan and Junrei."

Count D frowned. His eloquent brow bend together, and his lips purse into a thin line. Lately, the three headed dragons are feeling rather blue, as the americans like to say it. Personally, he prefer the word dispirited, unhappy or something synonym to the meaning. Count D sighed. It was known to the Pet Shop inhabitants that the three headed dragons are always making a lot of trouble, especially Kanan and her famous temper. However, this wasn't the case. There was _no trouble_ at all.

Since they left Los Angeles, the Honlons have been very quiet. At first, the inhabitant of the shop didn't notice this, but when a new youngling excidently went into the Honlons room, Kanan didn't threaten it like she usually did with the others, that caught the pets attention. In fact, she remain quiet and seem to be looking into something and had that 'far away' look most of the time. They were all worried that she might be sick, however, Junrei assured them that she is fine.

"I'm sure they are fine, Pon-Chan," said Count D.

"That's not it, Count, they both are fighting, and its against Shuko. And from the way I see it, I have a feeling this is pretty serious. Even Junrei are querling with Shuko. And you know very well that Junrei never go against her sisters."

Count D had to admit, Pon-Chan had a point. But before he can said anything further, the place was suddenly shaken with a violent shake and bright light illuminate the entire building.

"That would be the Honlons, Count." said Pon-Chan hurriedly. Both Count D and Pon-Chan raced out of the room.

* * *

Kanan sighed deeply. There was nothing new that happened around the shop, nor there was anything that could capture her interest at present.

Kanan looked outside the window, sadly and with longing. The window is seems to be her favourite spot, along with her twin sister, Junrei. If they both are doing nothing in particular, they can be found seating and staring out the window, from the time they woke up till the time they went to bed. Some pets are wondering what they are looking at most of the time, but they never found out the reason.

The room are created and decorated as the inhabitant wishes it. So a small but very comfortable seating area was created by the window. It gives the view of the current town they are staying at. Not anyone knows this, even the Count, but the reason why they, Kanan and Junrei have chosen this particular area to have windows and their place to seat back and relax was because of one thing. The view, is in the direction of America, more precisely, California, where Leon Orcot and Chris Orcot resides.

Kanan and Junrei both continue stared into nothing. The truth is, since they left LA, both Kanan and Junrei never fail to watch over their father and uncle. Kanan always keep an eye on their father, Leon, and Junrei will watch over their uncle, Chris.

"Junrei," whispered Kanan to her twin sister. "I have a feeling something big is happening very soon."

Junrei turn and look at Kanan, who was still busy staring out the window, and whispered softly so only Kanan can hear her and not their elder sister, Shuko, who is currently lying asleep. "Is it involve father and uncle Chris?"

Kanan didn't say anything, but nodded her head. "It sucks not knowing what it will be though. I wish father is here. At least he visited us without anyone knowing..."

"Who visited?" asked Shuko, waking up.

"Never you mind?" said Kanan hurriedly. "It's none of your business anyway."

Shuko frowned. "No need to get defensive," said Shuko. "I was just asking..." she was cut off when Kanan suddenly jump to her feet and stood facing her, with an angry expression on her face.

"Have you ever heard that 'Curiorsity Killed The Cat'?" said Kanan angrily. "Your questions or, more precisely, your nosiness will always reached the Count's ears. Whatever you heard, it always reaches the Count."

"Forgive me for beeing worried," retorted Shuko, rising on her feet. "And how could you say something like that? He is your father too."

"Your father, not ours," said Junrei.

Shuko stared at Junrei, shocked. Junrei has been silent all this while, while she and Kanan are arguing and she has been seating silently, watching them while seeping her tea, and Junrei is not the type to contradict her sisters. Since when had she grown the courage to talk back like that? And what did she mean?

"What do you mean by that?" shouted Shuko, she herself are getting angry by the minute. To rile her up is one thing, but to disrepect the Count is totally unforgivable.

"I meant what I said," said Junrei coolly, "The Count is _your _father, but not mine and not Kanans. And after what he did, I don't think the Count will ever be our father."

"What did the Count did to make you hate him so?"

"He seperated us," said Kanan, her voice are barely uncontrollable with anger, "From our father."

Shuko snorted, disgusted. So this is about the American Detective. That brash, rude and undignified human, who is Kanan and Junrei's fath... wait a minute!

"That American Detective is your father?!" Shuko blurted out in disbelief, looking at Junrei as if she has another set of head attached to her. "But, I thought it was Mr. Smith grandson that is your father?"

"Shuko, Shuko, Shuko," said Kanan teasingly, "You of all should know better, that we, dragons, took the personality of our fathers, or better said, the person who hold us last before we hatched. Only the Count and Leon touched the egg. The boy and Mr. Smith didn't even touch us on that Christmas eve. Only the Count and Leon. You are the Count's child, while Junrei and I are Leon's child. We're twins," Kanan explained.

"I do not believe this," said Shuko to herself. "I can't believe that you admitted and call yourself the child of that disgusting, unmoral, ungrateful human!" The next thing she knew, Shuko foung herself ducking and rolling on the floor to avoid getting roasted by two fire ball thrown at her by Kanan and Junrei.

"Don't you dare slender my father again!" hissed Junrei, while Kanan shouted "You have some nerves!" at the same time.

"It's true, though," Shuko defended herself. "Look at those humans that die by not abiding to the contract..."

"And what about Chris?" asked Junrei, shouting furiously. "Is he also one of the 'disgusted, unmoral and ungrateful' human too? Remember, Shuko, you were fond of him as well."

"And I still am. Make no mistake about that," spat Shuko. "But it's his brother I couldn't stand against."

"What is it about my father that you people hates?" asked Kanan dramatically, arm flaring wildly. "Even_ Toutetsu_ seems to be enjoying himself biting him." Kanan spat contemply at the mentioned name of the Toutetsu. She really has a score to settle with that rascal about his biting behavior.

"He has a good taste." said Shuko hauntingly and she smkirked knowing that her smirked always gets to Kanans, just like how the Counts predatory smirks always gets on the American Detective's nerve.

Kanan glared at Shuko, hard. And greeted her teeth. After counting twenty backwards, she said, "You seem to have the worst judge of character."

Shuko raised her eyebrow. How can she be the one having 'the worst judge of character' habbit?

"And while we are at the topic of contracts and characters.." said Junrei hurriedly, distracting both her sisters before another endless argument enrupts. "Let me ask you something, Shuko. What makes you think, that the human is the worst creature that ever walk this plane of existance?"

"The Contracts," answered Shuko. "Look at how a contract was broken each day. Doesn't that tell you how the humans generally are?"

"And what about those that has not broken their contracts?" Junrei retort back without missing a beat. "Don't you think... that it all go down to what lies in the heart of the person. We creatures and guardians, protect those who are good and worthy while punishing those with black hearts."

"Your point, Junrei? I don't see the significant of the questions you asked." said Shuko.

"What she trying to say..." said Kanan through greeted teeth, "Is that you can't judge people based on what they are. That's called Prejudice. Not all Humans are bad... just like not all Kami are good. Looked what happened to Lord D..."

It was Kanan's turn to roll on the floor to avoid being burned by Shuko's fire. It got Kanan so angry that she starts breathing fire through her nose. "Don't you dare compaired Lord D to the Count," hissed Shuko. "The Count will never treat another being like how Lord D treated others."

"No?" challanged Kanan, her head held high. "But the Count is Lord D's son. Blood is thicker than water afterall... and it runs in the family."

"Do you really have a death wish?!" yelled Shuko. Her eyes blaze with fury and her fist glows red. Heat pored out of her hand as they began to create fire on her will.

"Lord help me!" Kanan cried out in despiration, ignoring the fire in Shuko's hand and looking at Junrei's helplessly. "Why on Earth is it so difficult to get a point cross through Shuko's head?"

"Maybe because we don't do it right?" suggested Junrei.

Kanan snorted unbelieving. "Maybe so. But I seriously doubt that. Maybe it was because... she can't stand the fact that we compared the Count to Lord D, or that we might be right." Then she mumbled to herself, deep in thoughts with hands on her chin, "I wonder why they hate Humans to begin with. They're not all that bad. In fact, sometimes I find myself envious of these Humans."

The room was suddenly thick with smokes. Both Kanan and Junrei turn their heads to Shuko and saw that she let out a lot of steam and smoke through her nose. "How many times must I tell you," said Shuko through greeted teeth, barely controlling her anger. "Never compared the Count and Lord D. What Lord D did was unjustified, yes. But the Count did what was right for all. Including for humans."

"What was right does not nesessarily mean it was the best," said Kanan defensively. "Every creature has its flawed, and beings like Count D is no acception. He may pass judgement to the lesser beings but even _he_ make mistakes. He needs to be more understanding and compassionate towards the humans and realize that they are still hope for the humans," after a pause, she add, "And that goes for Sofu D too."

"That's enough!" Shuko said through greeted teeth. Throwing yet another fireball towards Kanan. Kanan retaliate by docking the firaball and throw her own fireball. The fire double in intensity.

"Stop it! Kanan... Shuko... Stop!!" cried Junrei as she watched helplessly both Kanan and Shuko battled to an extreme. One minute they throw a few fireballs, next, the are wrestling on the ground... kicking and punching and screaming as they pull hairs until Junrei was worried that it would not end good.

Kanan suddenly throws a punch at Shuko's middle and she flipped Shuko over, sending her flying to the , Kanan quickly went over to Junrei. "You remember the spell that we were researching at?" asked Kanan.

"Yeah..." said Junrei with caution, wondering why Kanan suddenly brought it up.

"I'm doing it," said Kanan. And Junrei's eyes immediately when wide. "Have you gone mad?!" exclaimed Junrei. "That spell is dangerous and you know it."

"I do know it, but I'm not staying here one minute longer. I'm getting out of here. Are you coming?"

Junrei rolled her eyes heavenward. "Of course I'm coming. Can't let you hog Father all to yourself now, can I?"

As one, both Kanan and Junrei claps their hands together, close their eyes, and beginning to chant.

_**On this day and In this hour,**_

_**We summon the ancient power,**_

_**We sisters are one and wish to be one no more,**_

_**Seperate us in body and soul.**_

Immediately, after the chanting finished, a bright light erupts from Shuko, Kanan and Junrei... blinding all those in sight.

A minute after, the door to the chamber burst open and Count D, T-Chan and Pon-Chan rushed in. What Count D saw in front of him makes him stop dead in his tracks.

Instead of a three headed dragon, there are now three dragons. One dragon was an asian type dragon, with long colorful body with black claw and black tips on the head... just the way the Count imagine her to be. The other two is a western type of dragon. The twin like dragons are in gold colour. Gold scale, claw, spike, wings... everything. The only thing that is not gold is their eyes. Their eyes are blue in colour.

In their humanoid forn, Shuko, who was on the floor staring at them in shock and disbelief, looks exactly the same, the ones that is different is Kanan and Junrei. They both had fair skin, golden blond hairs and bright blue eyes. The girls reminds the Count so much of the American Detective.

"Shuko... Kanan... Junrei..." said Count D, "Whats going on? What have you done?" he asked, while kneeling beside Shuko to see if she is fatally injured.

"We didn't do anything Count... except doing what we both should have done, long ago." said Kanan while straightening her robe.

"And what might that be?"

Kanan and Junrei smiled before they said in unison, "Leaving."

Count D blinked, then he frowned a little. Leaving? But why? Why now all of a sudden?

"I understand that you might want to leave someday," said Count D, "But why so suddenly? And why are you fighting until it resort to..." Count D looked at Shuko, who hasn't utthered a single word and was staring into space, "To this? I didn't even know it is possible."

"It is possible," said Junrei, standing besides Kanan, "But it is dangerous and there could be side effects."

"Then why..."

"We had to," said Kanan, interrupting the Count, "It is time for me and Junrei to leave."

"But why like this?" asked Count D.

Kanan looked to the side and said softly, "You won't understand, Count."

"Then make me understand!"

"We're sorry," said Junrei, "But that is something for you to figure out for yourself. Now, it's time for us to go."

"At least, would you mind telling me, where are you going?" asked Count D.

Junrei turn to Kanan and she just shrugged. Maybe it won't be so bad letting the Count know where they planning on going. "We are going to live with Leon Orcot."

Count D blinked a few times before he blurted out in disbelief, "What?!"

"I said we are going to live with-"

"I heard what you said," said Count D, "But why the American Detective? He is the last person I've expected to..."

The wind suddenly pick up and blow strongly inside the room. The Count and other occupants that were watching had to cover their eyes.

"I knew that you could never understand," Count D heard Kanan said. But it surprise him greatly because Kanan had never talk or used such a soft tone before. Count D wasn't even sure if Kanan had the capability to talk much less spoken softly, and yet, she had, "Count," Count D open an eye and stared at them.

"Count," said Kanan softly, "Every child need their parent, Count. Shuko has you. And we need our father, Leon, just like he need us. Our bond, Count, is something you need to figure out for yourself as well as many other mysteries that may reveal themselves to you. Farewell, Count D."

Count D had to cover his eyes again as the wind blow so hard. And when the wind finally died down, Count D saw that both Kanan and Junrei are gone.

"Count," Pon-chan call out by the door. She was standing beside T-chan and both looked into the room is disbelief, "Count D, what's going on?"

"I don't know," said Count D, staring out the window that the two dragons used to stared at, "I truely don't know."

-TBC-

* * *

**AN**

**Hi All, Here's another chapter done. This chapter is a little difficult to write because of many reasons that i won't bother you guys with. **

**So what do you guys think about the dragons have their own body without sharing?... now don't be mad about the spoilers... i promise you, i have a good reson why i did that. You just have to keep reading to find out.**

**Read and Review!**

**Elvina P. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 5.**

"Big Bro!" Chris cried out as soon as he spotted Leon at the terminal. He ran over to his big brother before dropping his back pack on the floor and give his brother a big hug.

"Hey kiddo," greeted Leon with a big smile. "How are you?" asked Leon.

Chris looked up from his Big Bro embrace and said, "I'm fine. The flight was so slow. The food was okay... but it was still so slow."

Leon raised an eyebrow at his brother. Was it really that bad of a flight that he can't wait for it to land? Leon mentally chuckled. "Really? Was it really that bad? And here I thought you can't wait to see me?" Leon said with a smirk.

Chris punches Leon lightly on his arms with a big smile on his face. "Ow! Okay, okay I get it. You missed me," said Leon.

Chris about to retort back when he realize that the people around them was watching them as they pass by. Chris looked around to see what they were looking at when he realizes that his movement was limited because his Big Bro's arms still circling him. He was still in his brother's embrace! No, scratch that. Not only was he is in his Big Bro's embrace, but he was also half lifted off the floor. Chris blushed beat red. No wonder they were looking.

'**Big Bro..'** Chris sends his thoughts to Leon through telepathy**. 'Let me down. The people are watching.' **

'**Are you embarrassed, Cresentius?'** replied Leon telepathically. It was one of the ability that both he and Chris shared since the day their mother's disappearance. Their bond was so strong, it formed a telepathy between them. No one knows this. Not even the Orcots... and certainly not the Count D, even though Leon found it odd that Chris can speak his mind so openly inside Count D's petshop, Leon never dwell on it, for fear that their secret was discovered, but D never found out anyway... so it was okay. **'Not embarrassed per se,'** replied Chris, blushing. **'Just uncomfortable that they are eyeing us. But it is comfortable staying like this in your arms though... maybe we can continue coddling when we reach home?' **said Chris with a hopeful look.

Leon throws his head back and laughs out loud. Trust his baby brother to say things like that when deep down, he knew Chris is very embarrassed that he was cuddled still by him. Chris is nearly a big boy now... so he will outgrow the cuddling very soon, if not already. But because they live separately; he guessed that Chris didn't have the heart to say no.

They left the air port and when straight back home. When they arrived at Leon's apartment, Leon immediately unlocked his door and went straight to the second bedroom to put away Chris's things.

"This place is getting neater since I left," said Chris by the door.

Leon makes a face. "Yeah, yeah... screw it. I hate seeing my place very untidy. Lot's of the stuff is junk anyway, so I did spring cleaning and threw them away."

"That explains why this place is nearly bare," Chris said with a chuckle. Then he eyed the wall and the ceiling. "And you didn't put back the posters?" Chris asked.

"Why bother? I don't like the image I'm portraying anyway, but I need to keep up appearances," said Leon, after unpacking the last of Chris stuff and they both went back to the living room. Chris raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Image?"

"Yeah... you don't think I'm really into _all that_, do you?"

"I thought it was your past time hobby or something. Thought you are too lazy to get it down. Or maybe it's just so… you," said Chris, smirking. Then his eyes grew wide and he ducked a flying cushion thrown to him by his Big Brother.

"Cheeky little brat!" said Leon good-heartedly. Then he fell into the sofa with a huff as Chris tackled him head long into it. They laughed as they try to outdo each other. After several minutes, they calmed down and settle comfortably in each other's arms.

'**Brother...'** Chris suddenly called out, **'Do you think, given the chance, mother would leave us behind all over again?'**

Leon looked down at his brother with a frown. Why in Shin Makoku would Chris says that? He knew perfectly well that their mother loves them both. Leon makes sure of that.

'**Why do you say that, Cresentius?'** asked Leon, **'What makes you think mother have the heart to abandon us all over again?'**

Chris buried his face into his brother chess. **'Some kids at school...'**

Leon pushed himself up from the sofa and looked at his baby brother straight in the eyes. "Do not lie to me, Cresentius," Leon said sternly, "You are no longer the kid you once were. And I knew very well that you are well accepted by your peers at school. So being a crybaby and bullied is out of the question," Then, shadow descend on Leon's face and he said, "It's _him_, isn't it. He make you feel this way?"

Chris blushed and looked away from his Big brother. He can lie... but if he do that, what would his Big Bro do? Then again, what would he do if he didn't tell?

"Cresentius," Leon said warningly. Chris tugged his brother shirts tighter and refused to answer. Leon sighed. Unbeknown to Chris, his silence drove the abuse to a homerun. Maybe he should give a call to Dorian and ask him to _finish_ the male Orcot off.

_When I get my hands on him, I'll make sure he'll regret the day he messes with me_. Leon vowed darkly.

'**Listen to me, Cresentius. Given the chance, Mother would never leave us. She loves us both too much to even think of abandoning us. She maybe a lot of things, but first and foremost, she is a mother. And that man is a downright fool to even think that!'** said Leon assuring-ly**. 'Never, not even a minute, think that Mother doesn't want you. I already show you pictures when you were born. Mother was very happy and I'm happy with you here. So don't doubt that.' **

Chris nodded his head. He didn't dare to say anything because he is still too emotional to speak. "What you going to do if it's him?" Chris asked softly after a while.

Leon contemplates what to tell him. He can't very well tell his baby brother the murdering thoughts running through his head. He's a cop, for Great One sake! Then again, with his famous temper… maybe his baby brother already knew, and that's why are very reluctant in telling him.

"I'll put him behind bars, of course," said Leon matter-of-factly, "I am a cop! What else can I do?"

Chris grinned and he peeked at his brother, "I don't know," said Chris softly, "I have a feeling you'll hunt him down and shoot him. Not that it isn't within you rights, of course."

Leon snorted. "Nah… I'm way too busy at the moment to hunt him. I'll leave that to Dorian," Leon froze when he realize his slip ups. He didn't mean to let Chris knows about Dorian. Until now, Chris was unaware of all their mother's love affairs. And Dorian, is the last person Leon wanted Chris to know about.

"Who's Dorian?" Chris asked puzzled.

"Er…" Leon thinks hard on what to tell his baby brother. Should he lie about Dorian? Or just outright tell him the truth? Cause he really, really, really don't want to get his baby brother involve with Dorian. "Dorian is one of mother's friends," said Leon, "He got a lot of connections and he got a lot of people working for him." Well, a half true won't hurt.

"What kind of man is he?" Chris pressed on, "Politician?"

_Actually he's a mafia, though how he has top on their game spies working for him is anyone guesses. But you don't need to know that_. "… Something like that."

Chris pouts. And Leon's eyes twitch a little. "You're not gonna tell me anything are you? No matter how I pressure you to tell me."

"Sorry buddy," said Leon cheerfully, "But there are things that you better off not know about." Which is true. What would his brother think, a cop hanging out with a mafia boss? It is simply isn't done! Unless you're in league or a greedy person.

Chris cross his arms and glared at his Big Brother. He can be very annoying and irritating! Leon just laughs looking at Chris's face.

"Tell you what, buddy," said Leon rummaging Chris hair, "Why don't you take a bath, and I'll take you out on a nice dinner afterwards. How's that sound?" Chris slaps his hands away mumbling 'Unfairness' and 'Stupid older brother' but still went to his room to get ready. Leon watched him go with a chuckle.

* * *

"Oy, Richard, how are the things with Leontius case?" asked Dorian.

Richard Anderson, Leon's family lawyer and one of his mother's former beau, grumbles and shifted in his seat so he sat more comfortably. "I'm still gathering evidence if and when it is needed when we go to court. It would have been easier if they gave up young Chris custody without a fuss. I still have other cases to handle, you know."

Dorian snorted when he heard that. They both knew quite well that they won't give in so easily. That's why Leontius asked them to gather evidence and looked out. Once the court in session, Leontius will not hold back and will slam them thoroughly. Once he is done, not only they will loose custody of Chris… the uncle will spend ten to twenty as well. Oh, how he like it when Leontius is pissed… it was a sight and a fight to behold. Lucky it was not directed at him. Leontius can be downright scary when he is royally pissed!

"You know that's not gonna happen," said Dorian casually. "Besides, they think they rather hold on towards the guardianship than give it up. You know they hate Leontius for some reason."

"I'm aware of that," said Richard. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Each gentlemen enjoys seeping their drink to its fullest. Suddenly, Dorian pushed a medium size brown envelope towards Richard. "What's this?" Richard asked. He opens the envelope and saw that it was full of pictures.

"More evidence for Leontius case," replied Dorian. "I took the responsibility to looked after Chris once the relatives pick him back up. Had a few of my men watch over him."

Richard eyebrows raised when he heard that. "Why do I have this gut feeling that you done this without Leontius permission?"

"That's because I did just that before I tell him. Now, he asked me to continue doing it for him… among other things."

Richard looked at Dorian with narrowed eyes. "What other things?"

"Can't tell you. Leontius will skin me alive if this plan of his go haywire."

Richard rolled his eyes and said "Then you shouldn't mention about it in the first place. Now I'm curious as a cat! And it is all your fault, Vandetti!"

_Oh_… thought Dorian. _Using surname now are we?_

"Stuff it… it won't kill you," said Dorian with a small smirked. "Hold your curiosity a little longer. When the time comes, you and other will find out about it."

"This better be worth it."

"Oh it is… it is…"

* * *

"So, Chris, what is it that you want to tell me about that you can't explained in your email?" asked Leon.

Leon took Chris to a restaurant that serves European cuisine. It was like a ritual between them to dine at a European restaurant once in a while, particularly ones that serve Italian food. Leon wanted to be close to his lineage as he can get and he wanted Chris to know them as well. Since practice lifestyle or decoration is out of the question with their expensiveness, Leon opted to food instead. No harm done by eating food from their ancestral country….

_Oh who are you kidding with, Leontius Von Spitzveg! You know very well where your ancestors originate from. The only reason you prefer Italian is because it is as close as you can get to your original origins!_ thought Leon as he ate his meal. It was a wonder to his peers sometime just why he didn't migrate to Italy since he seem to be fond of their custom and all. They wondered… but didn't dare asked so Leon wasn't about to share. Leon inwardly let out a wary sigh.

Chris looked at his brother confused for a few minutes before he remembered what his Big Bro was talking about. He set his fork and spoon down gently, wondering how he is going to explain the strange occurrences that happened to him lately.

"Chris?" Leon urged on.

"Mind if I tell you when we get home? I don't think I can explain it now," Chris said softly. "Like I said… it was unbelievable," Chris mumbled while playing with his food.

They continue eating their meal in peace when Chris suddenly asked, "Hey Big Bro… What's with your obsession with swords?"

Leon nearly choked on his drinks. Really, the question caught him by surprise. And how did Chris know about it in the first place? "Since when I have obsession with swords?" Leon asked. Confusion clearly written on his face. "Where did this spring up from?"

"Miss Jill told me about them," Chris answered. "More like she asked me if you have obsession with them. Said she saw you browse the net for them. May I know what it is for?"

Leon just shrugged as if it was nothing, "Mother thought me fencing when I was just a kid. Around your age if I'm not mistaken when she started to train me. I was thinking to get into fencing class to get back in shape. The thing is… the sword mother often used for training is the medieval type, you know, the ones they often showed in movies and such. The big sword and not the ones you see in 'The Three Musketeers'."

Chris was gaping. He has absolutely no idea his Big Bro know how to fence… and with a real big sword at that! Shouldn't those type of swords a little heavy? He never ever saw his Big Bro fence! Much less holding a sword or getting near one.

"That's not fair!" Chris pouted. "How come I've never seen you fence before?"

Leon blushed crimson. Technically, it wasn't his fault he didn't practice much. Most of his peers don't even know how to fence… much less lift a sword properly. "That's because I have no one to spar with. All of my friends didn't know a thing on fencing. So I can very well go up to them and say 'let's fence!' They'll think I'm crazy!"

"Ya… but don't you think it's a waste if you didn't at least practice? With Mother thought you privately an all…"

"Let me in on you a secret," whispered Leon, leaning in closer to Chris and Chris too lean in closer to his Big Bro. "I never actually abandoned my training. I trained secretly somewhere that no one knows about. It's a pretty cool place and I'll bring you there when I got the chance. All right?"

Chris grinned. "Kay, but can you sign me up fencing as well when you sign up? I want to learn too. Though, I don't know why you want to take lessons if you've keep practicing."

Leon shrugged. "I don't see why not." said Leon grinning. "At least this way, I'll have a sparring partner. Plus, I wanted to see just what they are teaching in fencing lesson."

Chris smile widely. If it wasn't for ethic and appearance, he would jump over the table and hug his Big Bro tightly. It was always his dream to have something in common with his Big Bro. Something that they both can share and enjoy. Like a family tradition or… something other than dining at Italian Restaurant once in a while. Truth is… is just wanted to spend time with his Big Bro as much as possible.

"Thanks, Big Bro," said Chris softly.

"You're Welcome," Leon replied. "Now, finish up your food. These meals expensive, ya know."

Chris raised an eyebrow. If it is all too expensive, why did his Big Bro brought him here to eat if he hasn't got his paycheck? Really, he would be just fine eating take outs. "Then, where are all the money you spend on this magnificent food came from?"

Leon tilt his head slightly to the side and he smiled a chasseur cat grin adorned his face. As if he is going to spoilt all their fun, and all too soon.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Leons grin broadened as he saw Chris mewed in annoyance. "Wait and see."

* * *

**Hi guys... sorry I wasn't able to update for so long. I was in an accident and I was hospitalize for two months straight (no joke). So please forgive me if you spotted a lot of errors than my previous chapters. Since my injuries are acting up every now and then, they are proven to be a great and annoying distraction. so I wasn't able to actually looking out for mistakes so throughly.**

**Again, I'm so sorry for posting this chapter up late. **

**- Elvina P.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding Family.**

**Chapter 6.**

At Covenant Castle.

Cecilie Von Spitzveg tosses and turned in her sleep. She was having a weird dream. In her dream, she dreamt that she was in a white room. Lights are everywhere. It was blinding and she couldn't see a thing. And then, she felt pain. A very very intense pain that she felt like she's splitting into two. She didn't know how long she endured the pain. Hours perhaps… or maybe minutes? She no longer knew. It feels like a longest of time.

While in pain, she saw something flowing between her legs. She push her body up a little to take a better look. Blood. Lots of blood. Her blood! And she was in shock. But what really shock her more was that it was very obvious that she was pregnant. The pain grew more intense every minute and she felt like screaming. The pain was just too much. She was about to give birth!

Then, a faceless person appeared. That person was wearing an outfit with a white coat that was unbuttoned and was standing between her legs. Suddenly, the pain was too painful and she felt like life is living her. She closed her eyes and threw her head back and screams.

The next instance, the pain stopped and is being replaced with fatigue. The faceless person came near her and place two bundles on her arms. One bundle each hand. She looked down, and stared at two beautiful pairs of clear blue eyes. Blue eyes and golden haired baby boys.

She instantly melted. They were the most beautiful baby boys she had ever lay eyes on. She let out a laugh of joy when she looked at her boys. She kisses both boys on the forehead.

While she was blissfully holding her boys, strong wind suddenly blew around her and she saw that a picture, a picture of her with a young man and a baby boy in her arms, fell from the table and smash into the floor and she felt a terrible dread as well as deep sadness crash through her.

Lady Celi woke up with a start. Her breaths were rugged and she was sweating… As if she has fought an endless battle none stop and had run hundreds of miles. Lady Celi felt like the world has ended for her. She feels so distraught and heartbroken and she finds it difficult to breathe. It's like, there is something important to her that she has lost and can't seem to regain. She covered her face with her hand trying to gather some sense when she immediately pulled her hand back. Her face was wet! It took a moment for her to realize that she was crying. She jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Mother? It's me. May I come in?" asked a familiar voice.

Lady Celi breathe a sigh of relieve. It was only her second son, Conrad. "Yes, Conrart dear. Come in," said Celi while quickly put on her robe and wiping the tears off her face. Conrad entered the room just as she was tying up her robe.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Mother. I thought I heard a sound coming from your room," Conrad explained.

Lady Celi looked at Conrad for a moment, then she just shrugged and went to stand by the window. "It's nothing," said Lady Celi. "I just woke up from a terrible dream."

Conrad was immediately by her side. "It's just a dream, Mother. I'm sure it's nothing serious…" Conrad's word died out when she saw the depressed look on his mother's face. After a few minutes of silence, Conrad asked, "Can I know what the dream is all about?"

Lady Celi stood silence. She looked the window and saw that the maids were busy doing their work. "Funny thing is…" said Lady Celi, "I don't remember."

* * *

Leon let out a huge yawned. He is currently on an early shift so he is at the precinct doing his work. Leon yawned again.

"Boy, you sure are a lot more tired lately," said Jill who noticed her friend's fatigue.

"Shut it, Jill," said Leon with a frown. "It's too god damn early for me to be interrogate by you. Save your questions for later… after I had a jug of coffee or two."

Jill rolled her eyes heavenward. Personally, she has nothing against coffee since she too are very fond of drinking them. It's just that… Leon seems obsessed in drinking coffee. Like it was all he ever drinks in his entire life! Coffee in the morning, noon, and night. She knew Leon drinks other stuff, but to see him drink the same thing day in and day out at the precinct is kinda… well, it's kinda old. Why not he changed his drinking habits once in a while? You know, like hot tea?

"Fat chance!" said Jill good-heartedly. "You know me with my woman intuition."

Leon snorted. "More like woman annoyance."

Jill hits the back of Leon's head. "Idiot," said Jill with greeted teeth.

"Gossip Queen," Leon retorted. He can see veins popping from Jill.

"Jack ass." Jill hissed. Her eyes flashing and challenging.

"Annoying mother hen." Leon retorted, meeting the challenge right on.

"Brute!"

"Dumb brunette!"

"HEARTLESS BASTARD!"

"IRRITATING BITCH!"

"ORCOT! CONNOR!!"

"What??" said Leon and Jill at the same time. And they both blinked stupidly, being taken aback when they saw their Chief had this irritating look on his face. "Will you mind not quelling like a bunch of five year old? You are disturbing people with their work with your yelling."

Jill and Leon turn back to face each other and they both jump back in shock when their faces was so close to one another. In their argument, they got so into it they didn't realize that they have gotten closer and was glaring daggers face to face. They immediately look anywhere but their own partner, trying not to kill each other still and realize that their Chief was right. They are disturbing the precinct and people has stop to watch them. Some with amusement, some just shaking their head in mirth while others just plainly ignore them.

"Sorry, Chief," the two said sheepishly.

The Chief didn't say a word but when back to his office. No one saw this but the Chief was actually smiling when he saw his two detectives. Sometimes, those two can lift the atmosphere up like no other with their ridicules quelling or, in Leon's case, behavior. It was difficult not to get amuse. Especially when the object of Leon's irritation and annoyance involves a certain man that used to resides in Chinatown. The Chief chuckled. It will ruin his reputation if the rest knew how much he favors those two.

Leon and Jill watch their Chief re-entered his office. Once the door click shut, they both slump down to their own seat with a relief sigh.

"Man! I thought for sure he woke up at the wrong side of the bed again," whispered Leon. Then he chuckled, "He actually scared me shit just now. I swear my heart stops when he shouted our name."

Jill sniggered. Actually, she too was shocked. She was so into arguing with Leon that she kind of forgotten where they are. And she'll go to hell first before admitting to Leon that.

"Leon, seriously, you look totally out of it. What the hell have you been doing, lately? Pulling an all nighter?" asked Jill. She waited for Leon to answer her with a tapping of her feet on the floor.

Leon raise his head from the table and was about to tell Jill off when he got a good look at her face. Jill has this expression that says 'Don't you dare try to wiggle your way out of it or say that it is none of my business, cause if you do, you'll be very sorry.' Look. Leon groaned. Jill will only pull that face when she is extremely worried. The last time he saw that look was when he was in the hospital after the explosion.

"It's nothing, Jill," Leon answered honestly. "I was just helping Chris out and teaching Chris how to fence with a wooden sword."

Jill eyes nearly pop out of her socket when she heard that. "Fencing?!" Jill exclaimed. "Since when did you fence?"

"Keep your voice down. You want the whole precinct to hear you?" Leon hissed, looking around if Jill has attracted an unwanted attention. Finding none, he continued. "Why do you think I was browsing the net about sword? What? You think I was just enjoying looking at them or something?"

"Well…. Yeah. Maybe more on the line of 'latest obsession'"

Leon shook his head. "So not it. I was just looking for a fencing class within the area." explained Leon.

"Not to burst your bubble, buddy. But fencing is an elite kind of thing. Only the rich enroll their kids to fencing class."

Leon rolled his eyes. "It's not like I wanted to really enroll myself into it. I just wanted to see what lesson they teach. Plus, I'm already a pro at fencing. I could just win the tournament or open my own fencing academy."

"Wait, wait. Back up a bit," said Jill. Her eyebrow knitted together trying to get a certain fact straight. "If you are already a pro, why do you need to check up what they teach? Shouldn't you already know those stuff?"

"Nope. Never been into a class. It was my mother who taught me how to fence personally."

Jill whistled in amazement. She was very impressed. Woman generally are not into this kind of thing. The elite ladies prefers ballroom dancing, shopping, and socializing instead. Leon's mom must be an amazing woman indeed. Jill has never met Leon's mom, and Leon never actually spoken of her, so Jill didn't know much about his mother. Save that she was a great mother. That's all Leon will say every time he was asked.

"But that didn't explain why you look half dead, Leon." said Jill deadpanned.

"You won't let this matter drop. Won't you Jill?" it was a statement. Not so much as a question.

Jill's hand reach over the table and patted Leon's shoulder. "Sorry, hon. So fess up."

"You remember when I brought Chris over?"

How could she forget? Leon was absolutely livid at the time. His face and posture all scream bloody murder. And the Chief and all who saw him wondered just who was it that is on top of Leon's 'To Castrate and dump into the river' list. But Leon sceamed the answered afterwards. More like hissing the answer actually. Judging by the greatly afford restrain in his voice, Leon was royally pissed overtime. And he was half dragging, half carrying Chris with him.

***Flashback***

_The entire precinct was doing whatever duty and job they need to perform, when the main door slam opened and Leon strode in angrily, with a shame and frightened kid, that looks so much like a mini Leon, in tow. When Leon was standing in front of her, she willed herself not to cower in fright. Leon's face was very stoic. His eyes darkened dangerously and it was very cold to look at. His entire posture screams that he's in rage and was about to kill any fool who dare to cross him further without regret! And he is going to enjoy the massacred to an extreme._

_Oh my god! Jill thought weakly. Who turned him into a devil? _

"_Jill," Leon said with a dangerously calm and low tone to the eerie silence of the precinct. "I need you to check over my little bro here for any sign of abuse and wounds. I caught all kind of scars over his body when he was changing. And I want evidence of that when I go to court." _

_Jill winced. And the rest of the precinct waited with baited breaths on what's gonna happen next. "Court, Leon?" asked Jill._

"_Yes, Court," hissed Leon. His eyes flashing dangerously. "I'm gonna battle for Chris custody and I'm gonna have that family heavy with law suit and Child abuse that they'll be serving the sentence for generations!"_

_The Precinct shuddered. It was no secret that Leon dislike his relatives. If there is one thing they knew about Leon is that he meant was he said. And by the looks of things, Leon is going to raise more than just hell when in court._

***End Flashback***

Leon watched Jill as she remembered that day. He himself wasn't very fond how he was acting. It was expected! And he did remember how he scared the crap out of everyone. Some of them says, he was like a devil himself. Eyes blazing dangerously as he came in to the precinct. And those who saw him and was standing by the door or window was further creep out with the darkened cloud and the strong wind blowing throughout the city. Leon thought they were exaggerating, but Chris chip in then that it was dark and strong wind did blow even before they left the apartment. Later on the news, they said it was the strongest wind ever graces LA. Leon didn't know what to think at the point.

As Jill was busy deep in thoughts, Leon remembered what had happened prior to the 'Devil Leon' incident.

***Flashback* **

They were sitting at home that day. They had dinner last night and when they finally went home, both are too tired to do anything else but went to their own bed and sleep.

Today, Leon took a day off to help his baby brother settling in. After preparing lunch, and watched a movie on 'Black Beauty', a movie he nearly fell asleep on, Leon decided it's high time he discuss with his baby brother on what was troubling him. He just hoped it is not about that blasted Orcot people again. They covered that yesterday.

"Chris, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Leon asked.

Chris turned his face away from the television and look at his big bro. "Huh?"

Leon rolled his eyes heavenward. "I'm beginning to think you are purposely forgotten or trying to act dumb. Out with it. The thing that you can't talk to me through e-mails. What is it?"

Chris sighs. He hope that he won't be put into an asylum for this. Actually, he was hoping his big bro forgotten all about it. "Do you ever have anything weird happened to you?"

"What are you talking about, Chris? Weird things happened to me every day. It's more weirder when he mingle with the Count D."

"That was a different kind of weird," said Chris. "What I'm trying to say is a different level of weirdness. You know, when you're angry or upset, the wind blows or when you feel really emotional, you feel like your body giving out electricity… stuff like that?"

"Chris, that's hardly weird at all."

Chris bit his lips. He went and sits in front of his Big Brother with his leg bent and he lean on his brother chest. He felt his Big Bro wrapped his arms around him. "When I'm angry or upset, I noticed that the wind start blowing," then, Chris close his eyes and concentrate on anything bad or saddest moment in his life. It wasn't so hard since lately, he had plenty.

Leon watched his baby brother. His eyes suddenly went wide when all of a sudden, wind starts blowing around them. It was odd since Leon was positive that he didn't left any window open. Leon continues to look around. And when the wind blows too strong, nearly levitating the small objects, Leon stopped Chris. "That's enough, Chris."

Chris, however, wasn't listening. Leon call out again. When it's still didn't work, talking through their special bond always might. **'That's enough, Crescentius!' **

Chris eyes snapped open. And the wind immediately stops and objects that was flying straight away fall to the ground. Chris look up at his Big Bro, wince and immediately look down with shame and regret. His Big Bro had this bewildered and disbelief look on his face.

Leon was technically shock. His baby brother had somehow performed weird stuff around him and nearly released a hurricane in the apartment. Sure he was suppose to not feel surprise anymore by weird things since he hang out with Count D, but D. weirdness centered around his Petshop and his animals. What Chris just did was like controlling the elements. Particularly the wind.

_Come to think of it_, thought Leon, Chris handled the wind quite well. _How long has he been controlling it?_

"How long have you had this ability, Crescentius?" asked Leon.

Chris was shaking. He refuses to meet his big bro in the eyes. His Big Bro just address him with his full given name. Normally, they would only allow themselves being address in such fashion when they were using their bond. For some reason, his Big Bro said to never use or reveal his full name to anyone, much less use it in public. If his Big Bro use that name freely and out laud, that means he is either being strict or in the situation of 'Just obey for now, question later' or, this is what Chris mostly terrified of, that means his Big Bro is disappointed or totally mad at him.

"Chris?" Leon asked again when he notice how shaking his baby brother was.

"Are you mad at me?"

Leon eyes went wide and he spluttered. "What?... mad… no, of course not. Why would I be?"

"Why wouldn't you? I'm a freak! And you use my full name out laud. Generally, it means you're mad or disappointed."

"I am not…," Leon trailed off. He pinched the bridge of his nose to prevent any headache that he feels like having. "What is it with you and low self esteem?!" asked Leon, frustrated."

Chris looks up from the floor and glared daggers at his big bro with his arms cross. "I do not have low self esteem!"

"Yes you do. And you just showed it to me."

"I do not!" Chris hissed. "Stop saying that."

"I'm gonna say whatever I feel like saying. And while we're at it," Leon tightens his hold on Chris when he tried to wiggle his way out of his Big Bro's arm, "Let me make one thing very clear. I DO NOT wanted to hear you say yourself a freak ever again, you hear me? If I ever heard it coming out of you, I'm gonna beat you up so hard in fencing that you won't leave the bed for a week! And I'm not mad or disappointed at you whatsoever. Where did this shit came from anyway? Never mind, don't answer that. You really surprised me, that's all. I should have seen this coming."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked softly. He had stop moving for quite some time and was staring at his Big Bro with huge wide eyes.

"This is a little secret… kind of like a family thing. You see, when mother was pregnant with you, there was a lot of emotional stuff going on. Trust me, when she's very pissed, wind start blowing like crazy. It only calms down when mother did. Nobody realized this and they didn't even know it, but since I was around mother twenty four seven, I noticed it. I told mother once and she just smile and shrugged it off, saying I'm just seeing things. But I know for sure that mother had the same thing as you. So don't worry about it, okay? If you had this ability, it means you're very special. Really, seeing mother had them throughout the entire pregnancy, I'm not surprise if you had them," explained Leon.

"So it's okay if I have them?"

"I'm cool with it. It's surprising, but not a bad thing," said Leon.

Chris smile brightly and said, "Thanks, Big Bro."

"Don't mention it," said Leon while playing with his baby's brother blond hair. Chris try to slap his hand away, but not successful. "Hey," cried Chris. "Mind not touching the hair?"

"Actually, I don't," said Leon. Then he grimaced and he was disgusted when he saw the sweat at his hand. "Geez, baby brother, why do you wear long sleeve during the summer? It's very hot, you know."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Big Bro," said Chris grinning. "I don't have any clean short sleeve shirt at the moment. So I'm force to wear long sleeve. I'm heading for the shower, it's so hot, like you said, and I'm going to cool off."

Leon grunted as he watched his baby brother leave for the shower. His eyes never left his baby brother retreating figure. Don't have clean shirt my ass! He's willing to bet that the reason why long sleeve are worn because he wanted to hide the scars! And Dorian had warned him before that there might be abuse going on. Wonder how many scars Chris got on his person? Well, might as well do some spying on his baby brother and find out or else he'll hand in his badge for not being a good cop.

Leon quietly got up from his spot and tip toed to Chris's room. The door was slightly ajar which allows Leon to peak in. what he saw makes him saw red. Literally.

"WHERE THE HELL ALL THAT SCARS CAME FROM?!!!"

Chris was picking up a new shirt for him to wear after shower, and when he heard someone yelled very loudly, he quickly turns and face the door. Chris froze and immediately became frightened when he saw his Big Bro standing by the door. He curse himself for removing his previous shirt thus allow him to appear in front of his Big Bro shirtless and very much exposed all scars that adorned throughout his back and arms to his Big Bro's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, so he close them and stared at his Big Bro.

Leon could not believe what he saw. There was whipped marks and belt marks all over Chris's body and arms. Certain places even got bruises that was black and blue. Judging from a few of them, the marks and bruises are new.

Leon's jaw clench and his hands are in a very tight fist. He closed his eyes and took a very deep breath. In his mind eyes, he is thinking and imagining hundreds of painful deaths and torture for that bloody bastard responsible. Leon knew that when the time is right, he'll take absolute pleasure in seeing his enemy suffer. You don't messes with Leontius Von Spitzveg and expected to get away with it. With Detective Leon Orcot, maybe. But not with Leontius Von Spitzveg.

"Please, brother. Don't do anything stupid," Chris pleaded. "Uncle just… not in good shape actually."

_Stupid?!! Who says about doing anything stupid? I'm not doing anything yet._ _Maybe I should have just let Dorian and his men have a go. I'll ask them to bring him back alive so I can tore that bastard into pieces with my bare hands!! _

'**You are so not helping that dead meat for a vermin, Crescentius**_._** I absolutely forbid it,'** said Leon dangerously. His eyes darkened when Chris confirmed just who was responsible. _At least, as a cop, there is something I could do…_

"Get dress, Crescentius. We're going out," said Leon with a tight smile.

***End Flashback* **

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Jill, snapping Leon out out of his memory lane. What were they talking about? Oh yeah…

"I was busy preparing for my battle with that son of a bitch."

"Oh yeah? With who? No solicitors do their business once office hours are close."

"I have a family lawyer, Jilly-Girl. My case is his top priority. He'll see me anytime I want. No matter day or night."

"Is that why you look so tired? Going through your cases with your solicitor? Come on, Leon. Be reasonable… yeah your relative needs to go to court for child abuse. But is it necessary for law suit and guardianship? Have you ever go to them and ask them nicely? Who knows, maybe they be willing."

"Jill, I know these people. They will not give up Chris so easily. And I have my right with the law suit. Chris was under my guardianship in which we both agreed on, and they decided to take him away WITHOUT informing me or my permission! I'm Chris brother. By right, the guardianship of Chris should go to me when our mother died!"

"Cool it, Spitfire. Don't blow the precinct," said Jill, who raised her hand in mock surrender. "You are not going to go easy on your relatives, are you?"

_That depends entirely up to them_. "Nope. Not a chance in hell. They make a mistake harming my little brother, and I am sure not gonna let them off easily." _Unless of course if they are willing to sign the guardianship without a fuss… then, I might be merciful._ thought Leon wickedly.

"I still think all this is unnecessary. You're working yourself crazy! Things are just so simple, but you are making it difficult."

"I have my reasons. And I also have a few secret and trick up my sleeve. Trust me, if it all works out, Chris will be living comfortably with me and living the way we're supposed to and the Orcot's will never bother us ever again."

Jill became suspicious. She had this gut feeling that there's more to it than that. "Why do I have this feeling that you're hiding something?"

A sadistic smirk suddenly appeared on Leon's face. And Jill felt goosebumps on her neck. "That is for me to know, and you not to poke your head into."

"I have a bad feeling I'm not going to like this."

* * *

Later that evening,

"Geez, Brother… do you have to beat me up so hard? Now my hands are hurting," Chris whined as he watched his Big Bro unlock the door to the apartment. Chris just finished his fencing lesson with his Big Bro for the night, and he was not happy. Who would have thought his Big Bro can be a very strict teacher. He was downright ruthless when sparred with. Sure, his Big Bro corrected the mistakes he make, but when his Big Bro hits an opening, it was painful!

He was really beginning to hate that wooden sword by now.

"Shut your yapping, baby brother," said Leon as he opened the door and they entered the apartment. "That is nothing compared to the wounds you get with a real sword. I rather have you train hard so it may save your life later than have you a clumsy swordsman and losing your fingers."

Chris pouted. "Yeah, but do you have to be so hard on me?"

"If it makes you feel better, mother was much more ruthless and stricter with me than I am with you," said Leon. He went to the switch and switch on the lights. The moment the lights were on, two unknown voices greeted him.

"Hello, Father!"

-TbC-

* * *

**Hi everyone, **

**Here's the next chapter of Finding Family. I'm doing the best I can while still recuperating. It's uncomfortable with my injury, but I manage to get it done. Please excuse the mistakes if it's way too many than usual. It's hard to concentrates when the injury kept throbbing! Plus, I don't have a beta for this story. I hope this doesn't stop you from continuing reading the future chapters.**

**To Akenhod – I hope this chapter answers the question on why Lady Celi has yet to contact Leon and Chris. I have hinted the reason why here so I hope you've found them (if you haven't already). There's a reason the title is Finding Family, you know. :P**

**I will update the next chapter when I am able. In the meantime, dear readers, is there anything you would like see happen in this story? Let me know and I shall consider them. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**Elvina P.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding Family **

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

Chris just stared at the new two comers, speechless. One minute, he was talking and whining to his Big Bro and the next minute he was standing in their apartment in shock with the intrusion and the intruders called his Big Bro, father.

_Wait… did they said father?_

"Fa.. Father?" Chris asked, looking at his Big Bro with an eyebrow raised.

His Big Bro just stood where he is, shocked with his mouth hanging open. It was clear that he was in no state of mind to answer him. But there was also another expression present in his eyes. He looks like somewhat angry and a little depressed. And it left him wondered why.

Chris looks back at the two intruders in front of him. The two girls are the prettiest girls he had ever seen. Both are fine and rich looking. Each of them are wearing a beautiful robe with simple, yet elegant design. They are twins, obviously. And they both had long blond hairs and bright blue eyes. But something about them feels so familiar…

"Alright, who are you? And how did you break in to my apartment?" asked his Big Bro, firmly.

The twin looked at his Big Bro, shocked. Then, the ones on the left let out a laugh while the one on the right standing there quietly with her hands claps together. "Best if we introduce ourselves, dear sister. I believe that if we don't, father and Uncle Chris won't hesitate to ship us off to the nearest asylum." said the one on the left.

_Uncle Chris?_

Chris and his Big Bro changed glances. First, these two girls just call his Big Bro, Father… and now they are referring to him as Uncle. There must be a mistake! His Big Bro would never get anyone pregnant with his child… and if he did, his Big Bro would at least tell him about it. Having your own kids is big news after all. Just… what the hell is going on??

"That seem to be a good place to start as any," mumbled his Big Bro. Chris nodded his head in agreement but somehow knew the girls can heard his Big Bro anyway. His Big Bro didn't exactly tone down his voice after all and he had to agree. Introduction is a good place to start as any.

"Then allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Junrei. And this is my sister, Kanan. We are dragons that used to resides in Count D pet shop."

_Kanan?! Junrei?! But… that can't be… they are three headed dragons! Not girls?! And even if they take human form… aren't they a human girl with black hair?... right? What's going on?_

"Kanan?… Junrei?" asked Chris as if in a daze. "As in… the Kanan and Junrei of the three headed dragon's? _that_ Kanan and Junrei?"

The one introduced herself as Junrei beamed at him. She would be skipping with happiness if it weren't for her sister who held her in place. "Nice to see you too, Chris," said Junrei while Kanan just smirked and said "Close that mouth of yours before you catch flies."

_Oh my god!!_ Chris shouted in his mind.

That promptly get his mouth shut which he didn't even know left hanging in the first place. Chris has no doubt that they are Kanan and Junrei. Junrei is the ones closest to him and was always polite in a childish way and Kanan is always a little sarcastic. These two girls act so similar like them, maybe that's why he have no trouble believing. The next thing he knew, Chris held them both in a tight hug.

* * *

Leon just stared at his Baby Brother hugging the two girls. He was shocked when the twins called him 'Father' and even more shock when they introduced themselves.

Earlier, when they first called him 'Father', not only was he shocked but he was also angry and a little depressed. Seeing the twins, it reminds him what he was separated from… whom he was separated from. And when they introduced themselves, Leon had to take several deep breaths to prevent himself from lashing out at them for playing him this way. Their names are similar to his dragon's daughters… but these girls can't be them! They are dragon's for one and these girls are a normal human girls. But looks can be deceiving. He learnt that from Count D himself. So he is going to give them the benefit of a doubt… for now.

"Er… Chris," Leon call out, interrupting their little reunion. "You know you don't go hugging strangers, do you?"

"But Brother, it's Kanan and Junrei…"said Chris while releasing the twins from a tight hug.

"And just who is Kanan and Junrei?" asked Leon derisively.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Leon saw that the girls exchanges glances with each other with hurt looks on their eyes.

"They're the three headed dragon in Count D has. The one I've been telling you about."

Leon took several deep breaths and he briefly close his eyes to get his emotion in check. "If so, where's the third sister? If they are a three headed dragon, shouldn't there be a third head somewhere?" Leon asked sarcastically.

Chris opened his mouth to answer his Big Bro before he shut his mouth in a snap. His Big Bro is right. Where is Shuko?

"Kanan, Junrei, where's Shuko? Wasn't she supposed to be with you? Aren't you guys inseparable?..."

"Hold your horses, Chris," said Kanan while drabbing her arms over Chris shoulder. Her face was solemn and sad and it was one of the expressions Chris has never seen on her face. Angry and irritated, yes. But never sad. "All will be explain in due time. Why Shuko isn't with us is part of our explanations. Please hear us out. I do not want to repeat myself."

"Please get your selves comfortable, Father, Uncle Chris. This might take a while," said Junrei.

So both Leon and Chris gets themselves comfortable at the sofa while Kanan and Junrei just sit on the floor opposite them. Kanan starts to explain.

"Well, Father, Uncle Chris, our story started during the Christmas eve…"

* * *

"Sir?"

Dorian look up from reading his business deals with a frown at his subordinate that dare to interrupted him when he so damn busy. Lately, there's been a little disturbance on his territory. And that disturbance can slow down his business. With helping out his ex- flame's son, he really didn't need an extra trouble right now!

"What is it?" snapped Dorian.

"I have done the things that you ask me too," the man said and hand his boss a very thick folder as well as a briefcase full of other files.

Dorian took the folder and peek inside. "Good. And you may go."

The man bowed before making his way out of the door. Him, and several others have been given the task to collected data that was a little complicated and hard to find. He was very much puzzled as to why the boss wanted to check on them after so long but he did as he was told. He did asked around, but those who knew are sure not telling. All they ever said was he was fulfilling his promise to a detective and that left him gob smacked. A detective is a good friend of a mafia without gaining anything from their business? That is unheard of!

The man the shrugged and sighed. It won't do him good to dwell on his bosses private affairs. He might as well forget about it or they'll be hell to pay on his part.

Dorian, meanwhile, was busy reading through the folders his subordinate brought him. After a few hours of checking, cross referring and re-checking, he let out a sigh of relief. Then he quickly pick up the phone and furiously dial up the number. After a few tones, the phone was answered.

"Richard, it's me. Can you meet me at the usual place? I have something that might interest you… No, really… Come down and meet me… You moron! This is important… Remember the things that I'm doing for Leontius, the one I kept secret from you… well, yes it's about that… Look, if you don't meet me, you gonna get one pissed off detective at your tail man… I know it's late, just meet me there!"

* * *

"And now, here we are," Kanan finishes her explanation. She took a deep breath and sat nervously in front of them. Up until now, she had been holding her emotions so she won't degrade herself in front of her father and uncle. It hurt her and Junrei when their father didn't recognize them.

_Hush, sister. Don't be sad. Father must have his reasons for not recognizing us earlier_, said Junrei in her head.

_I know that_, Kanan replied. _But it hurts none the less._

_What were you expecting? That Father will be all too happy and immediately took us in his arms in a heartbeat?_

_Yes!_

Kanan heard Junrei sighed beside her_. We cannot blame him for that. We never reveal to him our humanoid form and when he visited, we are always in our dragon forms, remember? He only ever knew us in Shuko's form._

_I know… but I blame myself for expecting such happy welcoming._

_Well… You're not alone in that department._

Kanan block out her sister and focus on their father, who look like he was dying to _do_ something.

"Wait, let me get this straight... so you really are Kanan and Junrei from Count D petshop?" Leon asked.

"Yes," Kanan and Junrei replied in unison.

"The three headed dragon that lives in one of D's secret rooms?"

"Yes."

"The very same dragon that I myself helped hatched with D on Christmas, the ones I fathered and the ones I've been secretly visiting without D and the rest of the pets knowing?"

"That's about sum it up, yes," said Kanan while Junrei replied "Yes, Daddy."

Leon nodded silently. His eyes never left the two girls in front of him. He really couldn't believe it. They look like a miniature him… only in female gender. Blond hairs like his, and bright blue eyes like his… only they both are fairer where else he is a bit tanned. Well, now that he has them back, he sure won't lose them again.

He feels sad for Shuko though... but there's nothing he can do about it.

"And now you're here because you always wanted to live with me… _without_ a contract?" Call him paranoid, but with D, everything comes with a contract. And he sure doesn't want to care for his daughters with contracts hanging on his head, thank you. Since D doesn't know that he knew about them, who knows what rules D had set up for him?

Kanan growled in annoyance. "Do we need a contract with our own family?" Kanan asked hotly.

Leon didn't answer her. Instead, he said, "Whatever. Now, what are you two doing still seating there?..."

Kanan and Junrei looked at each other confused.

"Come here and give me a hug!"

Kanan and Junrei beamed and they immediately hurl themselves towards Leon and nearly topping them all over. Leon hugged them awkwardly. He was used to seeing his daughters in their dragon form and hugged them and touch their scales. But now they are all human… well, that's something to get use to. Chris manages to get out of the way, and now was staring at the three of them in shock. His brain are slowly processing what he just heard. After a while, he becomes livid.

"NOW WAIT JUST ONE GOD DAMN MINUTE!" yelled Chris.

Leon, Kanan and Junrei stopped what they were doing and look at Chris. "Language, baby brother!" Leon reprimanded.

"I don't care about my language right now!" fumed Chris, "Why didn't you tell me you are my nieces?" Chris asked Kanan and Junrei. He was deeply hurt when they keep such important factor from him. And that hurt was reflected in his eyes as well as in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me they are your daughters, brother? Why didn't you tell me you've been secretly visiting them?!"

"It wasn't that simple, Chris," said Junrei. "The less people know about our relations, the better. Plus, father was ignorant about many things back then… or he was supposed to. He can't change in the blink of an eye. So he shouldn't know about us or us being his daughters. He won't believe us."

"That is no excuse for not telling me!"

"We need to keep up the façade. Like you and father. We fear that if it all leaks out, then they'll be a lot of questions. Father wanted our strange bond and the ability to communicate telepathy within the family remains a secret. If words gets out, people will become suspicious. I want nothing more than to tell you who we are countless of times!"

"Fear that it will… thank you for the vote of trust and confidence." Chris hissed before storming to his room.

Junrei quickly get on her feet and when after Chris. "Chris, wait! I didn't mean anything like that…"

Leon and Kanan watched as Junrei chased after Chris. Once they both were out of their sight, Kanan turn to Leon. "Chris, seems angry," Kanan said softly.

Leon puts his arms around Kanan shoulder and brought her closer to him. "That was to be expected," said Leon. "We did hide a huge secret from him. He is bound to be angry for a while."

"I still don't understand, father. Why did you want our relationship a secret from the Count in the first place? I admit, he might not understand the bond we shared, but why do we hide it from him?"

Leon chuckled. "Won't it be suspicious like your sister said? One minute I was the hot tempered and brash detective that denied anything magical and its existence and the next minute, I was a father to a three headed dragon and was very understanding and chummy towards them with a very strong and unexplainable bond between us?"

"Won't it be easy to just said that you have finally accepted the gift offered to you? Chris was able to understand them and see them the moment he entered the shop. Why don't we say you just had your inner eyes opened? After all, there was more than one occasion that can lead you to be able to see… We can just say you _very_ gradually be able to understand us? It won't surprise any of them at all."

"That could work, but if D saw us bonding and becomes very close in such short space and time and realize that we are not what we seem, he will know something is up and will bury his nose in our business trying to figure us out."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to be some sort of lab experimental. Even I don't know why Chris and I had this gift so I can't explain it very well if ask."

"Count D will never do that."

"True. But his father or grandfather might. And I have no power to go against them."

Kanan was silent after that statement. Leon was right. Who knows what the kami's will do if they know of their secret. They have this tendency to overlook at human's uniqueness all together because they are just that, humans. But she can also see where her father is heading. Dealing with the D's is one thing but if the humans found out, they might lock them up in some facility. Kanan inwardly shuddered. Who knows what these humans do to their own kin in there.

"I still don't understand why we have to hide what we are like this. Junrei and I wanted so much to show to others how close we are as a family!"

"I know, sweetheart. But like I said, it is something that even I don't know about. I just have this gut feeling that it would be best if only we know and not another soul. I don't know why I'm so dead set on keeping this thing a close guarded secret… but I just do. Consider this a family thing and a family secret, that's the best I can come up with. Leave it at that, ok?"

Kanan sighed deeply. She knew that this topic of discussion won't come up again for a while. Why her father can't excepted that he and Chris are special? If he can acknowledge that, Kanan is sure that he will be at peace with himself. "Yes, father. As you wish."

Leon kisses the top of Kanan's head. "Thank you, sweetie. I'm sorry I hurt you and your sister earlier."

Kanan raised her head and look at her father right in the eyes. "And the reason you did that because…?"

"I lost the both of you once, thanks to D. I'm not about to lose any of you again. So I got to make sure that you really are my dragon daughters. Plus, you look a lot different than your dragon counterpart. Had I known you can do this type of er… magic… I would have done something sooner."

Kanan just smiled contently as she snuggled closer to her father. Maybe things will finally look up for all of them now that they are all together.

* * *

"Chris, please… hear me out," Junrei pleaded as she follow Chris to his room. "I know you are upset that-"

"Upset?" said Chris sarcastically, cutting her off. "What upset? I'm pissed off!"

"I know that," said Junrei as she close the door and lean against it. Watching Chris muttered and curse angrily as he pace about his room. "Like I said, it's not like we didn't want to tell you. We just don't know if you can manage on keeping a secret."

"I can keep a secret. I've been keeping the secret about talking telepathy with my brother my entire life! I know it seems weird that I can speak my mind with everyone in the shop but that's-"

"It was lucky the shops magic allows you to talk telepathy and thus, misleading the truth from them and planted a good cover for you and father," said Junrei as she comes closer and stand in front of Chris with her hands on her hips. "But even you must be aware of the magic extend that the Count wills. He can went into people dreams or manipulate them on spilling their secret and I'm not even sure if he is capable of reading minds. And you got to admit, you were very trusting then, showing your emotion on your sleeve and so on. If a secret was presented to you, you would act a little different and then the game is up."

Chris sighed heavily and let his hand runs through his hair. "Ok, you got a point…" Chris then sits lie down on his bed and look outside the window, "But to know that I had another family besides my aunt and uncle, it will make me very happy."

Chris felt the bed shifted and a hand played with his hair. "I know…trust me, I know. Father was very happy too. We can be a happy family he said. A family that you and father always wanted. That's why we didn't tell you in the first place. We didn't want to get your hopes up only to be crush if everything fails… but now it is out, nothing can stop us from achieving it."

"A family," whispered Chris to himself. "The way I see it, a family is where a parent and child lives happily. Where does that fits me?"

"Silly little Chris," said Junrei while kissing his forehead. "A family can either be by blood or forge into one. We are a family through our blood, Chris. Even if we don't live or stay together, we are still a family. To father, it means a lot to him that his family is safe and happy. To him, his family is me, Kanan, and you as his brother… and son."

Chris blinked several times before he tilt his head aside and stared at Junrei, puzzled. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" Chris asked, trying so hard to ignore the slight twitch in his hard at the word 'son'.

Junrei rolled her eyes and she lie down besides Chris, her hand intertwined with his. "Father talks about us. About how you, me and Kanan can all live happily with him. How he wish that he can keep you with him and provide for us all as a father should. I don't know if you notice or not, but he acted a lot like a father to you than a brother. If he is just your brother, his role in your life would be different. He can just leave you with your aunt and uncle and occasionally visited you like any siblings who are independent and busy building their own life. But he won't and are trying so hard to gain custody of you."

"That doesn't prove he is acting like a father yet, you know," said Chris with a frown.

Junrei raised an eyebrow and said with a smirk. "And what would you know on how a father should acts? You haven't even met your own father…and that uncle of yours didn't count as one since he is a deceiver and a liar."

"Neither does my brother," said Chris hotly. "He too has never met our real father. What makes you think my brother is qualified in being a single parent? He never had a father figure to look up to-"

"But that doesn't stop him from trying his hardest and giving you the best despite his salary. And he loves you a lot. That is a quality needed for a good and caring father. True he didn't know a thing about being a father, but he is learning and doing his very best. Isn't that enough?"

"Yeah…" Chris fidgeted. He was still not satisfied and uncomfortable. "But the responsibility that comes with it is very heavy! That's why brother didn't raise me himself when mother disappeared. Uncle said that-"

Junrei silent him by placing a finger on his lips. "I don't know what your uncle has been telling you, but sometimes, I wish I kill him for what he has done to you. Do you know that father never mentioned at all that you were abused? Kanan and I only found out when we were watching you after we left with the Count!" said Junrei with a growl. Feeling Chris clutching her hand tightly, Junrei took a deep breaths a continue. "He was still very young at the time to handle such responsibility. He was only eighteen when you were born, and he is not ready, he knew this. Plus, his life was just about to begun. He can't juggle between college and becoming a single parent… he needs a life first. So he did what he thought was best for you. He gave you to the Orcots so you can grow up with a mother and father."

Chris was silent. He knew all those things, but it hurts nonetheless the way his uncle said it.

_It's funny, come to think of it,_ Chris mused. _We were talking about Kanan and Junrei keeping secrets from me, but now we are talking about my brother becoming a father to me. At what point did we stray from our original topic?_

"But he is definitely taking the responsibility now as he should be. Have faith in your brother. I have this feeling that there's more to him than meets the eye. He will be the best father, you'll see," said Junrei with a big smile.

"He didn't expect me to start calling him 'father' did he?" said Chris with a mock horror. "Because it will totally feels so weird to call him that!"

Junrei laugh out loud and nearly falls off the bed. "Oh my god…" said Junrei behind her hands as she tries to stifle her laughter. "I can so see father's face if you start calling him that. It will be totally hilarious. But it will be fun teasing him… won't it, _Uncle_ Chris?" said Junrei with a chipped tone as she faught the urge to burst out laughing again.

Chris gasp in horror. "Oh… my… god… Don't remind me." Said Chris while covering his face with the pillow.

Junrei falls off the bed and rolling on the floor, laughing.

* * *

Jill was trying to mind her own business. But it was very, very difficult. The reason for that was very simple. It's hard to concentrate to get any of her work done when you have a hyper-active, sugar-high, I'm-so-cheerful-there-is-nothing-you-can-do-to-dampen-me partner in residence with you who is majorly happy about something and was grinning like a maniac fool.

"Leon," said Jill while clearing her throat. "Did something happened over the weekends that you wanted to tell me about?"

That majorly happy detective was humming happily and was busy typing something into his computer, look up and flash Jill his most charming smile and said, "Nothing happened. Everything is just dandy."

Jill didn't know who is scarier. The overly pissed Leon… or this overly too happy Leon. Jill feels like shuddering. Truth be told, she's afraid of this Leon a lot cause she didn't know what his thinking (not that she ever). The overly pissed Leon she can handle… but this?

She wasn't the only one. Their Chief notice it too, when he called them in his office this morning to brief them on their new case. Leon just waltz in happily and even agreed to everything the Chief said without questions. The Chief just grunted but didn't say anything. Soon after, the whole precinct notice Leon's change of mood. But they were smart not to say anything, even if they are very amused.

Jill was jolted from her thoughts when Leon suddenly cheer happily and make a dash towards the printer.

"Okay, what's got you hyper all day, Orcot? And what is that you're printing?" said Jill with a glare.

"Nothing Jilly-Girl. Things are just going my way smoothly. That's all," came the happy reply.

Jill turn her head aside and stare at Leon suspiciously. "Is this about your relatives abusing your brother case?"

"That… and other things," Leon took his jacket and head for the door. "Bye, Jill!"

"Leon, wait!" Jill cry out, running after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading out to submit this registration forms."

"Registration forms? For what?"

"I need to register my daughters for American citizenship."

The entire floor was silent when they heard what Leon said with casualty. Then, Jill's voice rang out to the entire precinct to hear, "Daughters??!!!"

-TBC-

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you so much who review previously and to those who wish me well. I'm still healing… and still going in and out of the hospital but I'm getting better. **

**Review please. I love reading them as they make my day and prompt me to write more chapters. **

**Elvina P.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 8.**

* * *

"Congrations, Leontius!"

Leon took a deep breath of fresh air as he walks out the court house. He felt free for the first time in many years. As of today, he is no longer to be recognized as Leon Orcot, but as Leontius Von Spitzveg... or preferably Leon Von Spitzveg.

Of course, the people at the precinct will still think he is Detective Leon Orcot. At present, it is too dangerous for them to know the truth. He could lose his job if they find out he is associating with people from the underground.

"So how does it feel to be able to wear your real name again?" asked Richard as he took step besides Leon.

"Liberating," Leon simply said with a huge smile on his face. "I thank the gods and goddess that everything is running smoothly. It's been hectic between getting my name change and getting my daughters and Chris settling in. Now that my name is back into its original, that's one matter solved."

"Speaking of daughters," Richard interjected. "When do we get to meet them? You've created quite a stir, you know, when we found out you suddenly have twin daughters. Daughters that we didn't even know existed... until now."

"You guys are the reason I kept my affairs a secret. See all these ridicules things you are doing regarding Chris… I just want my daughters to grow up away from all this scrutiny."

"A promise that we promise your mother if you remember, and a promise I intended to keep. I'm very fond of you, Leontius. I don't want you to get hurt! We all know your mother has this attitude that 'The sins of my sons are the sins of my own'. I hated to think what she would do if you're in trouble."

Leon stopped in his track and turn to face Richard with his hand fold in front of him. He really hated this particular topic of conversation. They've been through it hundreds of times and still they haven't gotten a certain facts through their heads. "Has it ever occurred to you that I no longer required to be babysitting by any of you and that I'm already a full grown adult capable of taking care of himself?"

Richard grinned lopsidedly. "Say whatever you want, Leontius. But to us, you will always be a child."

Leon gawked at Richard in disbelief. He cannot believe his ears that Richard said that. That was low! Very low. Then he threw his hands in the air and said "I give up! That's it… I refuse to argue about this and drove myself insane any further!"

"Bout time too," said Richard chuckling.

"That was not fair, you know. You used a reason that I have no hope to win over."

"I know. And that's why I used it… because it is true. Compared to us… you will always be a kid," Richard grins.

Leon frowned. "Don't you have anything better to do than annoying me?" asked Leon scowling.

"Nope." said Richard cheekily.

Leon's frowned deepen. Then he quickens his pace to get the hell away from one irritating lawyer. For a million times in his life, Leon wondered just _why_ he still hang out with his mother's crazy ex beaus? He must be downright crazy or has one of his screws loose at some point in his life. He really should distant himself and his family away from them. Leon heard Richard catches up to him.

"How were things at the precinct?" Richard asked casually.

"Huh?" Leon cocked his head aside with a puzzled look.

Richard rolled his eyes and said "Do I need to spell the alphabets to you? You surprise us with unknown daughters who suddenly turn up unannounced. I'm sure the entire precinct is having the same reaction like the rest of us. So fess up kid, how did they take it?" Richard was grinning by the time he reached the end of his sentence. Given the record of what happened so far, he was dead sure that Miss Jill Connor reacted somewhat interesting.

Leon continued to ignore Richard and head for Richards car. He had to go to court with Richard today because Jill was at his case again. Ever since he let it slip about his twin daughters, Jill was unbearable.

"It was… funny to say the least," Leon said. His face scrunched up trying to find the right word to use. "Jill was downright pissed that I never brought up that I have two daughters. She kept pestering me to introduce them. I didn't, of course. And Jill is now taking up the duty of stalking me. I can't even leave the house or went back home without Jill hiding at the corner," Leon laughs. "Hell! She even came over to my apartment unannounced to see them! Luckily they were out with Chris… but still," said Leon shrugged.

"Now that's what I don't get, Leontius. Why don't you just… I dunno, introduce them? Why hiding them?" asked Richard.

The duo reached the car and Richard unlocked the door. Once they pull out the parking lot, Leon turn to Richard.

"I have my reasons," Leon simply said. "Things with my daughters are pretty much still blurry right now. I want to clear things up before I decide whether or not I wanted to let the world know."

"What is there to clear up?" Richard asked. His eyes never left the road. "It's not like they are the unknown daughters that you never knew you had. Plus, it will get Miss Connor off your back…"

_You have no idea_… Leon thought amused.

"I _have_ my reasons, I told you," Leon emphasized, glaring. "Be content with that for now. When the time is right, I'll introduce them to the precinct… maybe at the annual party that is coming up," Leon grimaced at the prospect of it. "Until then, I need you, to keep everyone's nose out of my business. Particularly a certain… mafia friend of ours."

"Find!" Richard relented. "I'll butt out… for now."

Leon smirked. Then, he remembered something, and his smirk grows bigger. "By the way… how was the business with my dear loving relatives?" Leon asked nonchalantly."

Richard groaned. "Do me a favor, will ya," Richard complaints. "Next time, just flat out tell me whatever it is you're about to do… or whatever business you doing with Dorian. Jesus! That was… that was unbelievable… and not to mention big! You know what this means? And not to mention… you know what the others will do when they finds out?!" Richard glared.

"Take a chill pill, bro! It's not like I wanted to spring things up just like that. That's why I asked Dorian to look into it first and confirmed them before I presented the case to you." Leon defended. "I am not that evil to accused people without proof… well, maybe I do when it comes to a certain Count… but that's different…"

Richard smirked. He remembered whom Leon was so attracted to. The Chinese Count D who used to owned a pet shop in China Town. The gang had a good laughs watching Leon makes a fool of himself when he was in the company of The Count. They all knew Leon well and can read him like an open book, _When he is not in his powerful tyrant mode that is_ thought Richard sarcastically. They knew Leon enjoyed the Counts company and they can see the Count amused him to no end even though Leon hide it behind a lot off temper tantrum.

The gang was having a get together when they heard the funniest thing during Chinese New Year. The Count accidently sold the wrong egg and had to switch it back, dragging Leon with him, when they were taken by the Italian mob, The Luchiano, Leon sweat. The Luchiano is an accuaintance of Dorian, so Leon had no doubt that the don, at least, knew about him. He never met him… but Dorian, Leon suspected, describes him well enough that he is simply recognizable. The Don was good in ignoring him in the presence of The Count and only acknowledges Leon with a nod before he shut his door. That action drove home that the don indeed knows who he is. Dorian was nearly on the floor laughing when Leon told them his reaction about the dons private life. And while the Count was inside the dons room, Leon was outside discreetly asking what has been going on and was laughing at the don's subordinate reaction. It was humiliating! How could they still serve the don is beyond him.

Before they left, Leon gets to see how the don acted around the Count. Needless to say, he was teased mercilessly by Dorian soon afterwards. It truly was a funny moment.

No one knew the real truth what had prompt the Count to up and leave. Leon wouldn't tell them anything, and they did not pry… although, he admits, they are worried for Leon. He is somehow reverting back into his old self. A lifeless corpse! Dorian nearly issued an order to search the globe for Count D and bring him back. But Leon won't have it and put a stop to it before the plan can be carried out.

And then, out of the blue, Leon's missing daughters turned up. Maybe having his own family is what Leon truly needed. Maybe it is a good thing having kids…

"I still appreciate it if a big thing such as this, you told me. It's bad enough I'm dealing with whatever it is you're throwing my way… but please… less secretive about it. If it keeps up, I don't think I want to remain in the firm much longer." said Richard, remembering about their discussion.

"Okay, okay. I'll try to be less secretive. Happy? Anyway, what about The Orcots?"

"I heard both Mr. and Mrs. Orcot have been brought in to custody under child abused and the thing you recently spring me up on. Their children are safe with their distant cousins elsewhere on vacation, so they don't know what is going on. And that's another thing, WHEN were they taken into custody? One minute I heard your special surprise, the next minute, I heard they are already taken. When did you get that job done?"

"After Dorian talks to you, and the case is set in motion for court, I asked the PD there to take them in. Connections and favors are pretty useful don't you think?"

"You're a ruthless bastard, do you know that? I'm beginning to think I'm the last person finding out. In any case, the balls are definitely rolling. If things are going your way, we'll get a date and _you_ can have them gone or lock up for good."

"Good." said Leon satisfied. "I have a few things I need to do here. Then, I'll be driving out to pay them a visit. Or more specifically, paying my dear Mr. Orcot a visit."

"You got to be kidding me! Is that a good idea? You'll likely to kill him!"

Leon smile lopsidedly before his face turns blank and his eyes turn cold. Leon snarled. "He better be co-operative. Because as of now, the games up! I'm taking my life back."

Richard cursed. He just knew it that this is going to end up bad.

* * *

"No!"

Leon sighed while he was stacking his papers together. It has become a routine for them. Jill will pester him every day, when they both or one of them are not too busy, and try to persuade him or trying to coaxed him to let her meet his daughters. Leon wish he can just… disappeared. He had enough pestering for a time and was about to pull his hair out. Not that he actually would, of course.

"Come on, Leon," Jill pleaded. "Please, please, please… I just want to see how they look like."

"What part of 'no' don't you understand, Jill?" asked Leon, who was getting frustrated. "You asked me this everyday and my answer is still the same. I will _not_ be bringing them to the precinct nor will I introduce them to you. I am busy getting them settled… I'm not sure I'm anywhere near there yet… Why don't you just… give it up already!" Leon said exasperatedly.

"Look, Leon," Jill stand in front of Leon, blocking him from escaping the room. "You suddenly mentioned that you have two daughters. We all here didn't know you were married or that have kids of your own. And now, you refused to let me see even a picture of them and you won't introduce them. And _you_ don't even have the picture of them!"

_Who says I'm married?_ Leon thought. He sighed.

"It's complicated, Jill. You said so yourself._ They_ suddenly turn up! Because it was so sudden, I haven't got the chance to get everything in order…"

Jill frowned. "What is that mean?"

Leon bit his bottom lips. Sometimes, he says way too much!

"Jill, don't you just bloody get it?! My life was fine before they turn up. And one day, I come home to two kids who suddenly show up on my doorstep. Don't tell me everything is in its orderly fashion… that thing stays the same. Things are changing, Jill. And I'm trying to get everything balance out here. You think I know what I'm doing? Hell! I can't even clarify what I'm doing at this point," Leon snapped by the time he finishes his sentence. His laud voice drew the attention of the officers nearby but they pretend to do their job. Those who are with kids just shake their heads and secretly pity the detective. They knew what it's like having kids. Detective Jill Connor, however, has yet to be married, so she has no idea.

"Balance out?" Jill said lamely. "What the hell are you sprouting about? I'm confused! It can't be that bad."

"Jill, please! Just stop pestering me about them. I promise I'll bring them to the annual party that is coming up. It is a family thing after all… I'll bring them and I'll introduce you. Do we have a deal?"

"Okay, okay… fine. You better bring them. Just at least answer me this. What is their names?"

Leon grinned. He knew this question will eventually turn up. He remembered a few days after Kanan and Junrei arrives, he had a talk with them about this.

* * *

**Flashback.**

"Kanan! Junrei! I need to talk to you both a minute," Leon called out.

Leon organized the things on the table as he waits for his two daughters. Truthfully, he was so nervous. He is about to do something that's going to have a huge impact on their lives. He felt like jumping out the window.

At that moment, Kanan and Junrei entered the living room, holding each others hand. Chris followed behind, having just finished his shower when he heard his Big Bro call out. He didn't follow them directly to the living room, just until the hall connected to the living room and leans again the wall, observing them.

"You call us, father?" said Kanan.

"Yes," said Leon. "Have a seat," Leon gestured at the chairs in front of him.

"Now, Kanan, Junrei," said Leon straight to the point. "If you want to live with me, that's fine and dandy. However, I need to get some paperwork done on you two. Getting citizenship and not to mentioned, forging birth certificate for you both."

Kanan and Junrei caught each other's eyes. They both are clearly confused. "Father, why do we need all that?" asked Junrei. "We are fine with things as it is."

"Well…" Leon said carefully. How you go about explaining to your daughters that you don't want to live in secret? But happily out in the open with him? Like any other families. "I know, when it comes to pets, there is a contract involves… and in one way or another, the pets must be kept hidden. You are my daughters, not a pet… and I absolutely refuse to hide the both of you. Sooner or later, people will start noticing I have two girls living with me. And when that day comes… I want to show off my daughters," said Leon cheekily.

While Leon was saying this, he fails to see that Chris attitude changes. His face fall, he turned slightly pale and he grew uncomfortable.

Kanan snorted on her giggles and Junrei grinned unabashed. They feel so happy that their father openly admits them as his daughters and not as a pet. True, before, they talked about it, and Leon assured them that he will always be their father and would never treat them as a pet. But that was when they still lives with The Count! Now, they are with their father, circumstances can changed!

"So… what do you want us to do?" Kanan asked.

Leon said nothing, but he pushed toward them two forms. Kanan and Junrei bends their head. What they saw makes their eyes grew wide.

"Is this…" Junrei asked softly.

"Yep," Leon replied. "Everything is filled out, except your names. We need to come up with suitable names for you."

"But, father, we like our name," said Kanan looking up from the forms.

"And I like them too… for a nickname. However, you need a more… formal name. I can't go around saying your current name. It will be impolite!" Then Leon posed dramatically with his palm above his heart and he gasp in mock horror. "And heaven forbids, should Count D hear that we are anything but polite, he'll have a heart attack!"

The room was silent for about a few seconds before all three double up in laughter.

Chris stared at the scene in front of him with sad eyes. He felt tears threaten to spill, and he slipped silently out of the living room. In his hasten to escaped; he didn't notice Leon was looking at him with concern written all over his face.

"Father," said Junrei, wiping the tears of mirth from her cheeks. "You are anything but polite with the count. I'm sure you being a brute is expected."

Leon scowled before he grinned. "Well, since that's the case, I bet that he will have a seizure when he sees how better off we are."

Kanan bit her bottom lips hard to prevent retorting. It's true that the Count might have an episode if he saw them now. The Count never saw this side of Leon… and to see him now would be a big shock in a short time. However, as time goes by, at least they can create another story to cover them if they needed.

"There is a reason you're doing things in full throttle, isn't there?" asked Junrei.

Leon inwardly grinned. He knew his daughters are very smart. "Yes, there is. But I'm not telling."

Junrei didn't press any further.

"So, let's not waste anymore time… come on, think of a name that you want. Remember, the names must be something you like because that will be your name forevermore." said Leon grinning.

**End Flashback.**

* * *

"Leon! You're spacing out again" then Jill mumbled to herself. "You keep spacing out lately…"

Leon sighed. Then he turns to Jill and said their names with so much love and pride and was smiling so widely that Jill was amazed on how father like Leon was acting.

"Their names are Katherine Serafina Orcot, and Juliana Raylene Orcot."

* * *

Leon grumbled in irritation. He trust, he parry… he do all sort of moves to get his mind out of the annual party. It irritates him because he has to attend this year. Before, he never attended any of these functions if he could help it. He see no reason to wind down and relax and chatting merrily when he can do more good catching the bad guys and make the city safe. Unfortunately this year, he was force to attend by Jill and by the chief himself who insisted he attend or else he do desk job for the rest of the year. And knowing his dear old chief, he will make sure of it.

Leon was practicing his sword practice with Chris when Chris decided to bring up certain issue to his brother.

"Hey, Big Bro," Chris said, panting from where he sat. They had been practicing for hours. "I know you are busy and all… but erm… you know, what about Kanan's and Junrei's needs and necessities?"

Leon slashes his sword through the air before he stops and turns around to face his baby brother. "Huh? Just… what do you mean?" asked Leon confused.

"I know Kanan and Junrei decided to stay with us and all, but should they need… things? You know, cloths, toiletries… stuff!" said Chris awkwardly. Chris knew he needs new things once in a while, but they are talking about Kanan and Junrei. And they are girls! Surely girls need something that he can't give them…

"Crescentius… they have their own cloths. Those robes they wore are different designs everyday! Not to mentioned, with the amount of silk, they are expensive."

"I think they're using their powers for that. Have you seen them with their luggage when they appeared on our door step?"

"No! but…"

"Brother, seriously… I know their outfit is nice and all… but I think they need a more comfortable attire, don't you think? I mean… they're girls! What if they need… um… girl stuff?"

Leon stared at Chris wide eyes. He was horrified that he had completely forgotten about that. And it was the most important thing too.

But then he remembered something. His daughters need cloths. That can only mean one thing. He needs to take them out shopping. _Him_… a single male… taking two girls out for shopping. Shopping! As in, girls shop! Cloths… accessories… all the pink and frilly things… everything!

He didn't know a thing about shopping! Much less shop for girls!! He is a bachelor after all.

"Great one, help me!" Leon exclaimed horrified as he slid down the wall he was leaning on.

This is going to be a disaster.

* * *

Hey everyone.

Ok… I know this chapter makes no sense so much… but as you can see, I have certain things that you should be aware off.

You all notice I give Kanan and Junrei a longer name. Well, now that they are staying with Leon, you don't think he is going to keep it at that, do you?

There are reason's why I pick those names. But basically, it is chosen based on how their names are pronounced. If you shortened the names, you'll get Kanan and Junrei. That's why Leon's reason was as a nickname when it actuality, it didn't change a thing.

**Kanan** = **Ka** therine Serafi **Na**.

**Junrei **= **Ju **liana **Ray **lene.

It's not perfect, I know. But it is the closes I can get without completely changing their original names.

-Elvina P.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 9.**

"Father, what about this one?"

"That's too frilly, Sweetheart. And it looks so expensive for such a ridicules design. I don't think it's worth it."

"What about this one then, Father."

"Kanan, that outfit looks like rag. I'm not having my daughters dress up like a hooligan. Pick something simple and nice, nothing too over doing. Is that even comfortable?…"

Chris had to admit. For a single father, his Big Bro isn't that bad. Sure his brother looked green and was looking longingly at every exit he spotted. But that didn't help him with his predicament. No matter what… his Big Bro had to go through with this horrid thing. And that horrid thing named shopping.

Of course, his big bro panicking and in full Orcot mode ranting for three whole days. He won the most moodiest and major pain in the butt award and was kick out of the precinct by the chief for a week for reason he didn't know in detail. But according to Miss Jill, his big bro was so scary that everyone was technically afraid of him and he nearly beat the convict to a bloody pulp when the guy refused to co-operate, then there was this ' Shoot first ask question later' situation which Miss Jill refused very adamantly to talk to him about. It was that situation that force the chief to suspended him for nearly a week. If he wasn't doing all that, he was fidgeting.

'**Big Bro, Breathe! You look like you're going to faint,'** Chris sent a remark through their telepathy. He chuckled when his Big Bro glared at him.

'**That's because I feel like fainting,'** Leon replied while silently looking around for more cloths for Kanan and Junrei, who had ran off to the fitting room. **'Great One! Have mercy on me… I don't know what to do. I feel like a total idiot standing and looking around even though we are in the children department.'**

'**There's nothing to worry about. You're doing just fine! Just pick out a few cloths that they would like and as if you're buying the ones you like for yourself and we're done.' **

Leon grumble under his breath as he absent mindedly flipped through a set of cloths in front of him. **'It is not that simple, Crescentius. Girls not only find something they are comfortable with… but pretty as well. And let me tell you,'** Leon look up and he heard a soft click that the door of the fitting room is about to open. **'Trying to find both… can be a major pain! That's why women take hours to shop!'**

Chris snorted. Funny that word came from his Big Bro's mouth. Chris knew that even his Big Bro got taste when it comes to fashion. The only obstacle they're having is money. If they weren't short on those, Chris is willing to bet that his Big Bro won't go nothing less than Armani.

Okay, maybe Armani was a bit too much. But he did witness his Big Bro eyeing this scarf…

"What do you think, Father, Chris?" asked Junrei as she twirled around showing off her chosen outfit. It was a simple yellow summer dress with a flower design at the bottom in blue. And Kanan walk out of her fitting room in similar outfit, only in baby blue with silver flower. They both look very pretty.

"Perfect," Leon said while giving both his daughters a look over. His eyes nearly pop out of his sockets when he saw the price tags. He groaned.

_Why is it that the nice ones' are always expensive?!_ Leon thought dismayed. Then he sighed. He knew these things are going to be costly. But he didn't think it would be way out of the budget. He thought of buying a few cloths each but Chris point out that might as well buy the whole wardrobe. No point buying a few when they are permanently staying with them. Leon had to admit, the kid got a point.

_You know what_… Thought Leon with sudden determination. _Screw it! Screw everything and screw images! I'm tired of acting like I don't give a damn. If I want to do this, might as well go with a bang!_ Leon looked at Kanan and Junrei running around pulling all sorts of cloths of its rack to try on with a loving look on his face_. It's not everyday you find out you had two beautiful daughters… might as well makes their first shopping trip a memorable one._

"Hey, Chris," Leon call out and Chris turns to him with a questioning gaze. "Why are you still hanging here with me? Go and pick out something that you like. Since we are here, we might as well do some shopping ourselves. And it's high time you get your wardrobe updated."

Chris instantly brightens up. "Really? Can I?"

Leon chuckled at the enthusiasm. "I won't be offering if I'm not up to it. Go on. Pick whatever you like."Leon urged. And Chris immediately when searching for something he like.

Leon took a seat while keeping his daughters and Chris on sight. The mall is a huge place. He didn't want the children to get loss in their excitement of shopping.

"First time shopping with your kids?" asked a man seating next to him.

Leon looked at his side. The guy talking to him is in his mid forties with dark brown hair and green eyes. He's busy watching over his baby boy that was sleeping in the stroller next to him. His eyes held amusement while regarding Leon.

"You… could say that," Leon said with a heavy sigh.

"You have a beautiful family. I envy you. Two beautiful daughters and a handsome son that each looks exactly like you. You are one lucky bloke." The man praised.

Leon feels his cheek heated up. He didn't miss how the man addressed Chris… but he wasn't about to correct that assumption either. He scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "Thank you. I don't even know what I'm getting myself into. Being a parent can be very challenging!"

The man chuckled. "Easy son. Things like these can't be force. I'll come to you naturally. Where's your wife? Shouldn't she be with you while shopping for the kids? Mine has ran off somewhere with my eldest girl."

"I haven't got a wife."

The man eyes turn wide before it soften in understanding. "I see. Single father then?"

"Just turned recently." Leon admitted sheepishly.

"I see. No wonder you look like you wanted to ran off. Must be terrifying for you. Don't worry son. You'll do great."

Leon groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not that simple."

"Life never is. And so is parenting." The man point out.

"How would I know if I make a good parent or not?"

"You don't. Those who knew you will point it out eventually. All you can do is give your best. Whatever decision you make from this point on… think of your children."

"What if I fucked it up… badly!" There. Leon said it. He said that one fear that has been terrifying him above anything else. That one fear that cause' him to have a restless sleep at night.

"Better fuck up trying than not at all. Really son, Have faith and take it in stride. I can tell you are a good father already."

Leon gaped at the man. The last bit was what he didn't expect to hear. "How can you tell?"

"It's written on your face. It's shown with love for your children. Whoever saw you will know you very much love your kids. You practically shout it out to the world. As long you love them with all your heart, you're okay." The stranger said, than he left.

Leon continues to sit there pondering over what the man had said. He was pondering for quite some time… until he was assaulted with three blond and blue eyes kids and asking question all at once.

"Father, Can we please, please have all these dresses? We like them," said Kanan and Junrei while Chris was asking if he can have a pair of pants that he really like but was a bit reluctant since the price is a little expensive.

Leon smiled watching them. Yes, take it in stride. That'a all he can do. "You can have anything that you want. Just don't take too many. We don't want be spending way too much now, do we?"

Kanan, Junrei and Chris all cheered.

In the end… they did end up spending way too much.

* * *

"Orcot! You have a visitor."

Aaron Orcot eyes snapped open, and he sat up at the bunk bed. He let the prison guard lead him out of his cell and into the visiting area. Aaron wondered who his visitor is. Since the moment he was brought here, he hardly received any visitors. Nor did he receive any words from his own family. Josie and Sam are spending the summer with a cousin of his and they are not due back until the end of the summer. His cousins love to travel, so he is taken them with him. Chances are… his kids didn't know what happened back home.

When he got to the visiting area, he was shocked.

"Leon, what are you doing here?" Aaron asked. Leon is the last person he wanted to see.

Leon looked away from the barred window he was staring at. When his face met Aaron's, Leon fight back a sneer.

"Can't a man visit his _uncle_?" Leon asked back coolly. Then he took a sit at the table never keeping his eyes off the man that was his uncle. He watch as Aaron sits opposite of him and he note with little satisfaction that the man was uncomfortable.

_Good_. Thought Leon happily_. Let him fidgeted. _

They continue to stare at each other in silence. As the second goes by, Aaron became more uncomfortable. There was something in the way Leon stares at him that unnerved him. And Aaron can't help wondering why Leon is here. From the way he was acting, this wasn't a social or family visit.

"How's living in jail cell?" Leon asked casually. "Good?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Aaron snapped back. "Why are you here, Leon. I know this is not a supporting family type of visit. What do you want?" he asked back nervously.

_Ah… so he does know I'm here for a reason. Smart man._ Leon thought wickedly. _Pity he wasn't so smart when he decided to abused my baby brother._

"What do _I_ want?" Leon asked with his eyebrow raised. Leon lean forward and his voice drop low and he let anger shown in his eyes and in his voice. "I want _you _dead," Leon spat coldly. "I want you suffered for what you have done to Chris. I want you to rot in hell for your actions for a very long time and live in shame for eternity!"

Aaron eyes grew wide at Leon's word. Then something dawned to him. "So it was you who brought that accusation against me. You put me here."

Leon grinned and lean back against his chair. "Hey, no offence. But I'm a cop. I do what I have to do and when it is against my own family… you didn't think I'll let you get away that easy…"

"Leon, try to understand… I'm under pressure here… I'm about to loose everything-"

"That doesn't give you the right to get drunk and beat everything that moves in your house." Leon cut in. "Good god Aaron! If you want to be a junkie or alcoholic that's fine… But why you have to go and beat up even your own kids? Are you really desperate to let go and loose EVERYTHING? I'm telling you, at the rate you're going… you'll loose Sam and Josie before the month is out."

"You can't tell me what to do. What I do with my family is my own business!" Aaron said through greeted teeth.

They were silent for a few minutes. Aaron was panting. Arguing with Leon takes a lot out of him.

"Hand over Chris guardianship to me," said Leon coldly.

"What?!" Aaron yelled he jump out of his seat and glared at Leon. "Never!"

Leon glared venomously back and his eyes flashed dangerously. He didn't give a shit who is watching. Right now, his hatred is for the despicable man in front of him. "Hand over Chris," Leon demanded. "You're fighting a losing battle, Aaron. In the end, _I_ will win. And you will loose everything in front of everyone. I'm giving you a chance to save your pathetic hide. All you gotta do is hand over Chris guardianship completely to me with the agreement of no battle custody over him in the future. Then, I'll be out of your lives for good. You won't ever hear from me again. It's really that simple. All you gotta do is sign these documents."

Leon pull out the documents from his bag and put them in front of Aaron. Aaron take a look briefly at the details. His eyes turned wide on certain documents before they fill with contempt. He close the document and throw it back at Leon.

"You can forget it," Aaron spat. "I'll never sign these… and you will never have Chris!"

Leon sighed then he shakes his head. He took the document and put them back in his bag. He then takes a look at Aaron one last time before he leave. "Then you really are a fool. You really have no idea how deep shit you are in, are you? I hope you enjoyed your time here since when I'm done with you in court… not only will I legally and bindingly have Chris, but Sam and Josie will be so ashamed of you that they won't even wanted to be related to you. I'm a force you don't want to be reckon with, Aaron. But if you do… then I hope you already have your will written and your grave dig. Because when I'm done, that's where you'll be. See you in court."

With that Leon walks out of the visiting area. And he heard Aaron slam his fist into the table with a bang.

* * *

"Hello, Marie." Leon greeted as soon as Marie Orcot, his so called Aunt was escorted in.

"Leon! Oh thank god you came… I… I don't know what's going on," said Marie desperately. She was worst for wear and look tired, much like Aaron. There are circles under her eyes and she's getting thinner.

Leon shrugged nonchalantly. "What can I say… you were brought in for a reason. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" Marie demanded.

"Oh come on. Marie. Don't think I don't know your little scheme. I've dug up your past, Auntie dearest. And what I found isn't pretty." said Leon smirking. He really loved to toy with the woman. Out of all the Orcot's, Marie irks him the most. There were times when he wished he could wring her delicate little neck! But alas… the wish cannot be granted. Her mouth truly knows no rest. Always slandering, Always belittle people. She dared to belittle him during Christmas when they came to take Chris away from him. Lucky for him they weren't so successful at the time. But Chris told him all about it afterwards.

Okay, so maybe his career choice may not be suitable for a single parent with kids. But what do the circumstances say about her? Warm loving family my ass! They are all a bunch of hypercritic idiots in his opinion. And what was that Aaron said that day? Something about proper medical care and education? Well, they're both gonna get those alright. In the psychiatric ward! Great one! They still left me bristled when they didn't care whether or not Chris is happy?

"Leon, be specific would you? Exactly what past you accused me off?" Marie asked irritated.

Leon just smiled widely as he lean closer to her and whispered on her ear. Marie eyes went wide.

SLAP!

Leon snorted as he looks at Marie with amused eyes. His cheek was red where Marie slapped him. It sting a bit. But so does Marie's palm which was red and she was panting slightly and was glaring daggers at him.

"How dare you accuse me of such atrocity! You came barging in here without a proper hello and you have the guts to accuse me as such?" said Marie in a barely restrained voice. Leon just stared back at her unaffected.

"Accusing? I hardly call it accusing when it's true." Leon murmured. He chuckled behind his hand when he saw that Marie bristled.

"Leon, you-" Marie hissed, but Leon cut her.

"It must be very infuriating for you, right? I mean… you wanted John. But when John doesn't even look at you after a one night stand, you go for his brother." Leon interjected.

"Why would I want John when I have Aaron?" Marie challenged. Her arms cross on her chest.

Leon could have gaped. The woman sure is something. Her words are true in a sense. But from what he gathered, she wants more than what Aaron could offer. She was greedy. But she was also stubborn and prideful. She and Aaron truly were a pair. "Please… Aaron may have his good qualities… but he lacks certain things that you find appealing. You still desire John even after you are married. It was the last straw for you when John married my mother." Leon hissed. Yes, it was a shock to him when he found out. But it also explains why she was very hostile with his mother.

"You're insane!"

"That maybe so. Denied all you want. But that doesn't change the fact." Leon eyes darkened and he look at Marie straight in the eyes as he said, "You see, Marie, There is more to me and my family than meets the eye. I have been silent… watching you wrong my family for so long. Now it's time for paybacks. Trust me when I say this. You'll regret for messing with me." A sharp smile gracing Leon's lips.

"Is that a threat?" Marie asked her face held high. Inside however, she was shaking. There this aura on Leon that she didn't like. Not one bit.

"Oh no, Marie. No, not at all. It's a promise." Leon stated firmly, a promise in his voice and his smile was deadly.

* * *

Leon strolled in the pub casually. He went to the bar and ordered whiskey. Normally, he won't bother to drink unless the occasion calls for it. But not tonight. Tonight, he'll drink just a little.

It was emotionally exhausting visiting The Orcots and handling them with a straight face. He wanted nothing to do then punch the lights out out of Aaron when he saw the man face to face. It's bad enough the man raise his hand against his brother in his drunken state, and then it pain him when the man refused to sign all the necessary document, handling over Chris guardianship completely to him. And then, there was Marie. Personally, he didn't know what to think of that woman. He avoided The Orcots like a plaque. But maybe that was his fault. Maybe he should have tried to raise Chris since the beginning…

D was right about him. He is the worst human ever!

Leon drowned the whiskey in one gulped, he heard the high chair besides him moves, and someone occupy the seat. Leon ignored the man and continue drinking to drown his misery. But whoever besides him doesn't like to be ignored for too long and was staring at Leon the whole time. Leon sighed heavily and tilted his head aside and saw that it was only Dorian.

"The hell you want, Dorian?" asked Leon tiredly as he pours himself another drink.

"If you're drinking so early in the evening I say your day sucks! But since you disappeared the whole day today I wouldn't know what have you been up to." Dorian simply said.

Leon shrugged. He took a gulp of whiskey and when that's done. He put the glass down with a bang. Dorian just raise an eyebrow at Leon's action.

"Where were you today? You must have been doing something to warrant such mood?"

Leon groaned. He let his head dropped to the bar with a loud thud. "Gimme a break! Must you guys monitor my every move?"

"Well, no actually. I'm just curious about your moody behavior. You only drink like this when you are very depressed, Leontius. So out with it."

Leon remains silent for a minute, watching the whiskey's bottle with bored eyes. "It's nothing," Leon said softly. "I just had a rough day."

Dorian snorted. That was pretty much obvious since the moment he entered the pub. Dorian quickly snatches the whiskey from Leon's hand when he made the move to drink it straight from the bottle.

"Okay," Dorian chided. "That's it. Enough drinking. You're going to get yourself stoned if you keep drinking. Come on. I'll take you back home. I'm sure your kids will be worried."

Leon make to snatched back his drink, but Dorian immediately slide the bottle down the bar and further away from Leon. Since Leon's movement is a little clumsy, Dorian knew he's already very tipsy. "Don't wanna…" Leon whined. "Can't you just let me drink in peace?"

"If you tell me your problem, maybe I'll reconsider."

"Stupid bastard!"

"At least not stupid enough like you are at times."

"Do you have to contradict me like D does?" Leon snapped a little too loudly. Leon sighed defeated when he saw the triumph smirked on Dorian's face.

"So this is about Count D, huh?" Dorian teased.

"Oh shut up!"

"You miss drowning your pleasure with him?"

"If you really don't want to die a painful death, I suggest you don't make an outrages remark," Leon growled threateningly. "And for the info, we spend our time bantering. Not doing anything explicit."

"But you wanted too."

"I'm not like you, Dorian. Things around me don't resolve to getting laid by the end of the day. Go toy with someone else. And leave me in peace."

"Did your loving uncle sign the documents?"

"No! And how did you know about that?"

"I asked Richard."

Leon snorted. "Why am I not surprise."

Things calm down a bit. Dorian ordered a drink for himself and two huge bottle of cold water for Leon. Leon raised his eyebrows when Dorian presented the water to him. "Drink up all of it. Unless you wanted to go home drunk and upset your children. Plus, it may not be a good thing with Chris around." said Dorian.

Leon cursed. He didn't think of that.

Suddenly, Leon asks, "Dorian, you think I'll make a good parent?"

Dorian who was drinking his drinks nearly choked on his drink. "What?" Dorian coughed. "You know I'm not the right person to ask this! What brought this on?"

Leon shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Lately… I can't help thinking… that I'm not a good parent or role model for the kids. They need someone better than me to take care of them. Chris needs someone better! What if I can't give him what he needs? Not helping too when D point out numerous times that I'm the worst American ever."

Dorian sighed. He knew Leontius is having hard times but does he have to beat himself up like this?" "Listen to me, Leontius. Are you listening?"

Leon nods his head and Dorian continues. "I can't give you advice on good parenting nor can I give you advice on being a good role model. But I can say this. If Chris needs someone better to look after him… _you_ are that better person. No, no. Don't interrupt me." Dorian raised his hand to stop Leon when he saw Leon opens his mouth. Then Leon closes his mouth again and urged him to continue. "You may not think it. But Chris _needs_ his brother. Now more than anything. Screw what other people things. Only Chris can tell you what he needed. You have been absent in his life too long, Leontius. It's time you take up the responsibility in raising him. He needs to know that you are there for him. His only blood related sibling. He needs to know that he is wanted. If you abandon him now, then I can tell you, you will forever regret it. It's okay to screw up once in a while, you're only human. Don't worry about you being alone. We're here to support you. Just like we always been."

Leon was silent for a good five minutes after Dorian said that. Then he smile softly "Thanks, Dorian. Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it," the other man rubbed his hands over his face. "Really, please… Don't ever mention it. I got an image to uphold. Mafia business and all."

Leon burst out laughing.

* * *

**AN**

**Don't ask me what I'm doing with this chapter. I seriously have no clue. I just thought to get a few mini details out of the way and give Leon a little depression. Hey, he's only mortal!**

**Review me. Please.**

**Elvina P. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 10.**

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Hey! I'm not asking you two for permission. I'm asking your opinions. So what do you guys think? Will it be okay to do so?" asked Leon, irritated as hell.

Richard and Dorian shared an eye contact before they stared at Leon incredulously. They both knew that the time will come where these sorts of arrangement need to be made. But what Leon is asking is simply will not do!

"Leon, the penthouse was purchased for you for a very good reason. And that is, for you and your brother to live comfortably. If you move in to that penthouse, how are you to pay and manage things? You know that area is where only the socialist, the rich and actor-actresses live. The pricing there won't be cheap!" said Richard exasperatedly. "How are you to handle you and your family with only a cop salary?"

"But I need a bigger place, guys. My current residence is way too cramp for four people to live in. I can't let my girls sleeping with Chris until they're older now, can I? They will need their own spaces."

"It'll be easier if you an A-list actor or a rich business man, Leontius. Why not getting yourself another bigger apartment instead of moving in to the penthouse? Richard's right. It is your other source of income" said Dorian

"I've thought of that. But then, I'll be wasting a lot of money in decorations and renovations. With the penthouse, everything is already paid for and I don't need to add anything since I'll I need is already there."

"Wait, wait, wait! Back up a bit. When you said a new living arrangement, just what exactly do you have in mind?" asked Richard, confused.

"I was thinking of moving in to the penthouse. If the option is a bad idea, my second choice was getting a place big enough not only for me to live in, but training area huge enough for me to practice. Now if I have to get a new place, I'll have to buy a house that I can add training area in it. And like I said, in doing so will waste a lot of money… unless, of course you can find me a cheap loft apartment or something…" Leon ended with a shrugged.

Both Richard and Dorian were wide eyes listening to Leon. They knew Leon can be demanding but this is just…

"I've never thought Leontius is very materialistic. Sounds like he is a glamorous and self-indulgence type of guy," whispered Dorian to Richard, smirking.

Richard snorted softly. "What do you think? He is his mother's son! They sure have a lot in common. Cecilie is more into jewelries and flatteries while Leontius here is more into the finest of things. Furniture, living quarters and all that."

"Hey guys, you do know I can hear you from here, do you?" Leon interjected while glaring at his two companions.

The two ignores him, and they were discussing things more quietly so Leon won't hear them. Leon grumbled. He really hated when they do that. It makes him very uneasy. For all you know, they could be planning something.

Leon sighed heavily.

"So about the Penthouse…" Leon started but he was taken aback by the twin glares he received.

"We still think it's not a good idea!" Dorian and Richard replied.

Leon feels like he wanted to punch something.

* * *

"Chris! For goodness sake… are you done yet? We're gonna be late!" Leon yelled

Finally! The day that Leon dreaded is here. The Party is bound to be starting soon, and if they don't make a move… they're going to be major late! Traffic can be a bitch! Unless if he wants to take the subway.

The Annual Party was held at the park, near the playground and by the lake. A spot was reserved for them to enjoy the day with their respective families while mingling around and enjoyed the scenery. Last year event was a black tie event. And they did it at some five star hotel. This year, it was more like a family day. A picnic by the lake.

'_Whose idea of doing it in themes anyway?' _

"Hold your horses, Big Bro, I was trying to find a suitable outfit to wear," said Chris as he emerge from his room with Kanan and Junrei in tow. Leon's heart melted at the sight before him.

Leon wishes he had a camera. The kids are all dress up nicely. Kanan and Junrei wore long sleeve, light pink shirts with dark blue skirts with pink sandals. They hair are done up in loose ponytail at one side of their head with a matching hair band. They both look so identical down to a tee and Leon felt like they are playing 'Parent's Trap' with him. The only way to tell a differences between them is by their hair style. One was tied on the bottom left of the head while the other, on the bottom right.

"Okay…" said Leon grinning. "Which one is which?" Better ask now. He really didn't fancy trying to figure out which one is which later.

Chris is more than happy to point out. "Kanan's hair tied at the left side while Junrei's to the right. I think they are trying to get your friends confused," said Chris while sharing secret smiles with the girls.

And Chris… Leon had to will his face not to smile a huge smile when he saw what Chris was wearing. He wore long sleeve V-neck white shirt with a light brown cargo pant. It was a matching outfit with his own. Leon chuckled when he saw Chris cheek turns pink when he saw Leon staring at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Alrighty… Let's move, shall we? Best not let Jill waiting. God knows she'll send a search party if we're late," said Leon while grabbing his keys. Chris, Kanan and Junrei quickly make sure they are looking nice enough before following Leon out the door.

* * *

Leon was very nervous. He saw the party was starting up ahead of them. Most of the colleagues are already there with their family. Leon gulped. He stop dead in his tracks and took a deep breath.

"Big Bro?" Chris asked. "You okay?"

Leon didn't answer him. Instead, he knelt down in front of Kanan and Junrei and said, "Alright. We're here and you can bet the guys are going to be all over us. Now remember," Leon said seriously. "Don't tell them anything about the Petshop or anything magical. Okay?"

Kanan and Junrei nodded.

Leon got to his feet, taking a deep breaths and walks forward. Walking slightly in front of him, he saw Junrei hands intertwine with Kanan on one side and Chris on the other. Leon smiled softly.

Jill spotted him first.

"Leon!" Jill call out, waving over.

Leon grinned and he nods his head in acknowledgement. He leads the kids towards Jill and her table. He silently groaned to himself. Jill was sitting with the Chief!

"Ah! Orcot, I was wondering if you're going to show up or not," The Chief grunted. "Connor here has been unbearable."

Leon grinned unrepentantly. "Awww… Come on,Chief. You know I need time to prepare the kids. And the parking is a bitch too. I can't find a slot near here!"

"Language!" Jill and the Chief barked.

Leon sniggered. He motion for the kids to come forward. He drapes his arms around each of his girls as he introduces them. Jill's eyes went wide with excitement. "Jill, Captain. May I introduce you to my girls, Katherine Serafina Orcot, and Juliana Raylene Orcot. And I know you guys remember Chris." said Leon nodding towards Chris.

Jill and the Chief both sit there stunned at what they saw. Leon took a step back and straightened up. The Chief look at each faces with a warm smile. He really like what he saw. At the precinct, Leon was like an annoying prat. The man standing before him is a grown man who is a proud father. The Chief nods in satisfaction.

Jill can't believe her eyes. There, standing before her is Leon Orcot. The brash, rude, bore and uncouth detective we all know and love so well… but at the same time, he looks totally out of character. His posture scream confidence, pride of being a father… clearly he carried himself differently. A contradiction in itself. Jill looked at the girls. They really are an exact replica of Leon, down to the blue eyes… only in female form. Jill giggled. No doubt Leon would be a knockout had he been born a girl if his daughters are of any indication. Then, there was Chris, his little brother. Now here is where she can't really stop staring. Chris wore the exact same cloths as his brother. He wears it the same way his brother is wearing down to the very last detail. The only difference is the hair. Since Leon's hair is slightly longer, his hair is tied in the back. Chris had to be the exact image of Leon at that age. The resemblance in all of them is uncanny. Standing side by side wearing identical outfit… it really tells just who their parent is.

'_They really are a family, aren't they?'_ thought Jill. Her chest feels so warm looking at them and a little envious of her partner having such a beautiful family.

"Oh, Leon. They're so cute!" Jill cooed while pulling the girls towards her and giving them a hug. "How could you hide them from the world?"

Leon rolled his eyes and he took a sit opposite Jill. Chris and the girls took a sit beside him. "Because they're so cute I _had_ to hide them," Leon teased. "After all, who knows what's out there that can harm my kids?"

"You're talking nonsense, Orcot." The chief said. "You just don't want to share…" He grins as he took a sip of his juice.

Leon turns to look at his Chief in shock. "Who the hell in their right mind would want to share his kids??!" said Leon in disbelief. Jill burst out laughing.

"You know what he meant, Leon," Jill giggles. Leon stuck out his tongue at her.

"Father, May we be excuse?" asked one of the girls.

"We're gonna get something by the buffet table," Chris explained.

"Go ahead. And get me some juice, please," said Leon. **'And be careful.'**

The kids nod their heads at the telepathy message, and they went off.

Leon watched them getting the foods from where he sat. He smiled softly. He saw a few recognized Chris and when they saw the girls, some of them can't stop staring even though they are trying to appear not to and was looking back and forth between Chris and the girls before realization drawn to them. Leon chuckled.

"… Father?" The Chief point out. "How old fashioned."

Leon laughed nervously. He forgotten that kids don't addressed their father 'Father' nowadays.

The rest of the day was eventful. The whole department came to see his kids' one reason or another. At first, Leon feels like laughing. After quite a while though, he was beginning to feel like suffocating. The ladies all cooed on how lovely his family was or how beautiful his daughters are. The man would pat him in the back and tease him and was asking why he hides them. Leon just shrugged. Then he excuses himself and joins Chris in trying to catch either Kanan or Junrei, who was busy running around and laughing.

"He really is a good father, isn't he?" Jill said to herself, watching the family laughing and playing together. Leon manage to catch one of the twins and haul her over his shoulder while the other twin was carried under his arm. Chris come to their rescue, and the next thing she saw, all of them was on the ground laughing hysterically. Jill grinned. Another officer, who was working as the same department as Leon and Jill nods his agreement. "Yes he is. Whoever have him as a husband in the future would sure be very lucky. Guys like him are hard to come by."

Jill nods but didn't say anything. She took a seat beside the Chief as he was also watching Leon. Unbeknown to Leon, he and his family are the center of everyone else's attention. "I wonder what happened to the girls mother?" Chief said as soon Jill was seated. Jill just raises an eyebrow at her Chief.

"Think carefully, Jill. Have you ever heard Leon mentioning that his married? Or have a steady girlfriend?" Chief asked softly.

"Put it that way… I guess I haven't. He brags about going on dates, but he never said anything about girlfriends. And we all know his record in that department," said Jill with a thoughtful look. Then, something dawned to her and her eyes went wide. "Are you implying that the girls are a result of his one night stand?"

"Looks like it. If the girls suddenly show up, it could only mean that the mother either died, or can no longer support them, thus forcing her to find Leon."

"Do you think it's a good thing? You know… suddenly taking care two kids like that… you know Leon is very…" Jill trail off trying to find the right word. But nothing came up.

"Three. Leon isn't the type to left his brother out. If anything, I'm not surprise he suddenly adopts him. Hell! He was acting like a father already way before this fiasco started. Yeah… he'll fuck up from time to time and tumbling too. But he'll pull through. I think the reason why he seems to be struggling still is his salary… at least… that's a part of it."

"Do you think it's time to give him a raise? Or move up a rank?" Jill teased.

The Chief snorted. "Yeah right. Like I would ever do that. Nah! He's comfortable in his own skin. You know Leon… he feel it's safer if he is out there on the field and guarding the city rather than overseeing others doing it. Can you actually see him giving out orders to anyone?"

The Chief stop short before he remember something while Jill was gaping at him with the expression of 'Are-you-for-real' and 'Where-the-hell-have-you-been' look on her face. She was about to answer him and the Chief suddenly said. "No wait… Don't answer that. He storm in the precinct to demand that Chris was to check all over, for goodness sake! Yeah, he sure can give out orders alright."

Both the Chief and Jill shifted uncomfortable in their seat remembering the 'Devil Leon' event. That was the first time they saw Leon was murderously livid. It was safe to conclude that you do not touch Leon's family unless you're suicidal and/or you're having a death wish.

Leon joins them a few minutes later. "Man! That was good."

"Having fun?" Jill asked.

"Immensely," Leon replied.

"Well, now that you had a week off and had a blast time… think you can keep yourself from getting into a lot of trouble in the future, Orcot?" the Chief asked casually.

Leon's eyes twinkle mischievously and the Chief groaned inwardly. That look means trouble! "Chief, it'll be a boring life if there's no trouble. We'll be out of jobs if that happens," Leon said with a huge smile. "And you know it."

"Cheeky brat!"

Leon smirked. "So I'm told, sir. So I'm told."

* * *

Tap tap tap tap tap tap.

Richard frowned and growl at Dorian. Dorian, for his part just smiles goofily back. Both Richard and Dorian are waiting for someone to arrive. And while they were waiting, Dorian developed this annoying habit of tapping the table.

Tap tap tap…

Richard could feel his hand clench. They are itchy to DO something to the most annoying mafia don in front of him. Something along the lines of a broken hand… or maybe he can tied him up and wrapped him like some ancient mummy? No, that won't do. Too messy and exhausting. He greeted his teeth instead.

"Would you cease doing that?" Richard growled rubbing his temple. "It's driving me nuts!"

"Well, excuse me. But I'm totally darn bored!" whined Dorian.

"When have you ever not?" Richard retorted.

"You know I prefer to do other things with my time. I just don't see why we had to do this… true it will make Leontius easier but I think he have plans for him. Can't you let the bloke play a bit?" said Dorian.

"I would love to see him suffered. But as it is, if this doesn't settle soon, you know Chris will be call to court. And you know how Leontius feels about that. So might as well we convince him to sign over the guardianship without a fuss."

"And why am I here then?"

Richard smile was predatory as the gleam in his eyes. "Why, to do what you mafias do best of course… threatening."

Dorian just stared at Richard and he cursed. He knew if Richard spends too much time with Leontius was a bad idea. Now the guy is acting a bit like him. A beep alerts them of Aaron Orcot arrival. Dorian immediately slips into his business face.

'_Show time!'_ thought Dorian and Richard together.

* * *

"Chris! Kanan! Junrei! I'm home!"

Leon kick the door shut and put the groceries he bought on the table. The house was quiet. Too quiet. Normally, soft music can be heard either in Italian or in Japanese or Chinese. That seems to be not the case this evening. Leon looks around his apartment and can't find anybody.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he went into the kitchen. On the fridge, there was a note.

_Big bro, _

_We're at the rooftop. I'm practicing my fencing. And Kanan and Junrei wanted to practice their dance. Join us if you feel like it._

_Chris, Kanan, and Junrei._

Leon slumped down in his chair in relieve. Thank The Great One that they were on the roof. Leon told them not to play so much with the other kids around his neighborhood. Not that he didn't want Chris to be socializing… but he did not want Chris to pick up bad habits. And the roads around this area is simply not safe.

He really ought to move in to that Penthouse…

Leon did a double take and read the letter note again. What did Chris mean dance?

Leon put away the all groceries. He picks up his training back from the store room and joins them up on the roof. Maybe he can get some training done of his own.

Kanan and Junrei sit by the wall and watch Chris practice his sword. They were taking a short break after warming up. After stretching themselves, Chris immediately pick up his wooden sword and practice, while Kanan took out the stuff they are going to use for dancing while Junrei pick out the songs. She skim through a few CD's to find the right song.

"Junrei," Kanan call out. Junrei look up from the CDs and look at Kanan, puzzled. "Which one you want to use?" Kanan asked showing a two items she holds in her hand. "The fan or the veil?"

"Veil," came Junrei's immediate reply. "We already use fans last time. This time use the Veil." Junrei frowned looking at the CD's. "Which song you want to use?" asked Junrei.

Kanan put away the fan and took the CD's from Junrei. She selects one of the CD's and give it to Junrei. "Play track eight." Kanan said.

Junrei put the CD in. when the music starts to play, they began to dance.

* * *

Chris stops his practice when he heard music playing. He turns and saw that both Kanan and Junrei just started to dance. He went to the wall by the stairs and sit down to watch them dance.

The duo dance gracefully. As gracefully as they can get at that age of course. Sometimes, they use the fan for dancing, other times they use ribbon. They told him Chinese has what they call ribbon dance, fan dance, and veil dance to compliment their traditional Chinese folk dance. It was a sight to see. Most of the time, he wondered if they were flying.

"Beautiful."

Chris nearly jumps a foot in the air. He tilted his head aside and saw that his Big Bro was standing by the door.

"They are, aren't they…" Chris agreed. "Music's not bad too."

Leon winced. He took a seat beside Chris and draws him close as they watch. "The only thing beautiful is watching them dance. I don't fancy the music much. I had too much of it with D."

Chris punched Leon lightly on the arm. "Liar!"

"It's true!" said Leon ruffling Chris hair. Chris tried to slap his hand away but Leon puts him under headlock. "Hearing Chinese once in a while is okay… but to hear them all the time is giving me a migraine." Leon releases Chris. And Chris snug deeper into his Big Bro embrace.

Chris giggled and said cheekily at Leon. "So says the man who likes listening to opera songs and Celtic."

"Hey, at least Celtic is soothing. I prefer harps and violin. Harps more often than not. Plus, the songs are of nature." Leon said with a shrugged.

"Like you can understand it languages and its meanings," Chris bantered.

"Like you can understand the orient languages too," Leon bantered back.

Leon and Chris clapped when the dance ends and Kanan and Junrei mock bow at them with huge grins.

"Well, that was entertaining," said Leon. "I didn't know you both dance."

Junrei hurl herself at Leon screaming "Father, Welcome home!" Leon kissed the top of her head.

"We dance when we feel like it," said Kanan. She took a seat besides Leon after putting away the veil. "We don't dance very well. We only know a few dance. Just the basics I think," then Kanan grinned mysteriously. "Much like you with ballroom dancing."

Leon gasped with wide eyes. He blushed and stammered. "Now how did… how did you… I DON'T dance!" Leon said in denial.

Kanan and Junrei caught each other's eyes and they burst out laughing. **'Father, Denial is not only a river in Egypt.'** That comment cause Leon to bristle.

"Not in front of your colleagues you don't," said Junrei, her eyes twinkle. "We know when you are in the presence of other company… you'll dance when you have to. We must admit, Father, you dance okay. I didn't know you know how to ballroom dancing."

"Ballroom dancing?!" Chris exclaimed.

"I just know the basic steps," Leon said with his arms waving wildly. "Mother likes to have functions. So it's a must to know how to dance!"

"Is there anything else I need to know about?" Chris asked groaning.

"Not that I can think of at the moment," said Leon. Then he turned to Kanan and Junrei. "How did you guys know that?"

"We see things…" said Kanan softly.

Leon raise an eyebrow.

"Sometimes we saw flashes. Images of people in our family. Visions. Of you, of Chris. We also hear things in whispers…" Junrei continued.

"Is that normal?" asked Leon.

Kanan and Junrei grinned. "What is normalcy in our family?" asked Kanan.

Leon just rolls his eyes at the girls' behaviors. "Point taken. But seriously though. Is that gift of sight rare? I never heard of beings like you can see the future."

"Not the future. I think it's the past. You were young in it," said Junrei thoughtful.

"There are others that can," Kanan interjected. "A kirin for one. And humans have the gift of sight too. One in a million of course."

"Interesting," said Leon. "What exactly did you guys see in your visions?" he asked Kanan.

"Hmmmm… We saw you grew up. We saw your pain, we saw your joy. We saw your determination and anticipation in many things."

"We saw the same with Chris too," Junrei continued. "Your loneliness was was easily detect, Chris. It shown in your eyes," Junrei said to Chris. "We saw how you get by at your aunt and uncle house…"

Leon face hardened. His eyes flash briefly. He tightens his hold on Chris but he didn't say anything.

"Sometimes we saw things that we can't explain too. we do not know what it meant." finishes Kanan.

Leon still didn't say anything. He hugs all of them deeper and he bit his bottom lip in worry. He wondered if these visions are a good thing, or a bad thing. And what it meant.

* * *

A few days later, Leon was browsing through the net to purchase something. He knew what he will be doing is the right thing. The guys will flip when they finds out. But it has to be done. Thinking back… it was a logical decision. Yeah, it will cost him a fortune and not to mention, Chris fortune as well. But in the long run, it'll be worth it.

And he will purchase that damn thing whether the guys like it or not.

"Fuck it!" Leon mumbled to himself. His hands covering his face. "Man! My life sucks!"

"What got you in a mood, Leon?"

Leon looks up and saw that it was Jill. "None of your business," said Leon curtly. "What the hell you want?"

"You're wanted out front. There's a mail for you. Comes with a courier," Jill replied.

Leon gets up from his chair and leaves the room. "Thanks Jill." Jill waves half heartedly back. To engross in one of the cases she's into.

Leon pick up his mail after signing the necessary documents, and his eyebrow bent in suspicious when he saw that it was from Richard's firm. He unseals the envelope and took out the document. He opens them, flip through a few pages, and he gasped in shock. Then he whoops in joy causing several officers to be looking at him. Leon doesn't care. He could stop grinning. He didn't know whether he should thank Richard, or kill him.

That guy took away half his fun!

* * *

**AN = Oh well… at least I get the party out of the way. And Jill finally got to meet the girls. So what's next for Leon and his family?**

**Read and Review.**

**-Elvina P.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 11.**

Jill stands in the middle of the apartment, looking around the room. The whole place is full of boxes; some are fully filled and sealed while others was half filled. The furniture was the only thing left untouched and from what Leon told her, he won't need most of the junks when he move out.

Jill sighed heavily. In less than a month, interesting things are happening to her best friend and partner, Leon Orcot. First, there was that dark side of him that left everyone cowering or the side of him that loves to leave secrets and let others hanging or guessing, then there was that stunt with daughters showed up and said daughters living permanently with him. Personally, she preferred the old Leon. At least, with the old Leon she can handle his temper tantrum and mood swing even though half of them are very irritating at times. And now, Leon and his small family (if you can consider it small) are moving out to a bigger and better place.

And that's the thing she didn't get. Just where Leon is moving?

"Leon," said Jill while she helped him putting away things to the box. "Exactly where are you moving?" Jill asked. She meant to ask earlier but Leon just drops the announcement when he told the Chief he can't work that weekend because he is moving. Then he left to go home just like that. Both she and the Chief are left blinking and wondering what else will happen.

Leon was wrapping some silverware and putting it in an open box near him. He glanced at Jill briefly before he just shrugged. "No place special, Jill," said Leon as a matter of factly. "I'm just moving in to a better and a lot bigger place. Now that I have three kids to look after, this apartment seems small."

"Yeah… but where will you be moving?"

Leon smirked lopsidedly. And Jill feels like smacking her head on the table. If Leon was smirking like that… Not again! "Well that would be telling too soon don't you think? You'll have to find out with the rest of them when I made a change in my address."

Jill growled. She really hated her partner and all his damned secrets! This is exactly why sometimes, she preferred the old Leon. The new and improved Leon, leave her at lost what to do. "You're the most annoying person on Earth… do you know that?"

"How else would I keep you on your toes?" said Leon cheekily.

"Bastard!" Jill growled playfully with a small smile.

* * *

Chris, Kanan and Junrei was standing inside their new home with eyes wide open and Chris's jaw dropping to the floor. When Leon told them they'll be moving, they didn't think they'll be moving into a huge penthouse. And a beautiful and lavish one at that. Where on earth Leon did gets the money?

"Hey guys, if you are finish ogling… can you please step aside? These boxes are heavy you know," said Leon from behind them.

They immediately jumped aside, and Leon stroll in carrying to boxes in his arms. "Hey Big Bro, are you sure this is where we'll be living from now on?" asked Chris dazedly. He looked around wildly with huge eyes and he gulped. The place was very, very luxurious.

Leon nearly chuckled at his baby brother's expression. But he couldn't fault the kid. Their mother was into the finer of things. She won't accept anything less than branded and very expensive furniture. A trait that something he, Leon, had inherited. Personally though, he preferred to think that this traits runs in the Von Spitzveg family. Well, he'll just have to see about that.

Leon putted the boxes down and faced the kids. "Yeah… we're gonna be living here from now on. No more moving in, hopefully, a very long time."

Chris nods his head and looked at the things in their new home skeptically. In all honesty, he is very uncomfortable with all the luxury. True, he has been living with his aunt and uncle all his life, but even they were not this wealthy. And staying with his Big Bro… he has gotten used living as they were. To suddenly living in a home that looks more like a palace… well, that freaks him out.

As if sensing Chris dilemma, Kanan tabs Chris's shoulder. "Hey Chris, you know the rules about the Pet shop and it's better to not ask questions… I think the same rules apply here." Kanan said smiling widely. "After all, all things will be reveal to you in due time."

Chris frowned thinking what Kanan had said. "You sound like you know what's going on."

Kanan and Junrei share a glance smiling widely. But they didn't say anything.

"Why don't you both look around and find a bedroom that you like while I go finish picking up all our stuff." said Leon.

They did as they were told, and Chris, Kanan and Junrei immediately ran upstairs. Each of them pokes their heads in every bedroom until they found one which they like very much. They both end up taking the rooms nearest to the master bedroom. Kanan and Junrei share a room together while Chris got a room to himself. Although he is thinking maybe he could bunk in with Kanan and Junrei or if his Big Bro allows it, bunk in with him since his room is way too big for him to sleep alone.

Each room was elegantly done with rich colors mix with soft colors and the furniture was all made of wood of light brown. The girls choose the room that has double canopies bed in it. Their themes are mostly red, pink and white. While his room has a single canopied bed, themed green, earth brown and blue. It gave the room a sophisticated yet comfortable feeling. Except the master bedroom. The master bedroom was very majestic. When Chris poked his head in and took a peak, his eyes nearly popped out of its socket. The master bedroom theme was black and dark red mostly. The walls were painted dark brown and nearly the top of the wall and the ceiling, were painted rich brown with gold lining in between. The floor was carpeted dark brown, the same as the lower portion of the painted wall. The bed was a huge king size high canopy bed. The bedding and the canopy are all in dark red. The wood of the furniture was, this is what puzzled him the most, black. The furniture, the beds, desk, cupboard, are all in black with golden lining and carving. It gives the soothing impression, yet very elegant. He wondered what type wood was used?

Leon can see that Kanan and Junrei approved of the furniture and the interior design in general. Leon felt so relief. He was afraid that since they have been staying with Count D, They might dislike the European culture, preferred instead for their Asian heritage. He can see this won't be the case.

"Hey guys, liking your room so far?" asked Leon as he lean against the doorframe of the girls room as he watch Chris helping Kanan and Junrei put away their things.

Chris looks up from collecting items from the box and set them where Kanan or Junrei instructed, but he didn't stop what he was doing. "It's a little too big, Big Bro. But it's okay. Mind if we re-arranged our rooms a bit?"

Leon tilt his head aside with a questioning gaze and ask, "Re-arrange? How?"

"Chris wanted to make the room feel more of a room," Junrei answered. "He said as it stands now, its way too formal. He wants to add the feel to it… whatever he means."

Leon seems to be complementing it. But truth to be told, He didn't feel like re-arranging. But what they do to their rooms is up to them. "I dunno, Chris. Mother is the one who bought and decorate this place. Hardly any things in here were re-arranged. They have been in this position just the way she left it."

Chris eyes went wide at the revelation. "Mother owned this place?"

"Yeah. You think I can afford this place? Mother bought this penthouse as soon as you were born. This house, originally, to be used as a way to provide for our living in case anything happened to her. I have kept my promise my promise all these years. How did you think I have all the money to take you eating outside and shopping? I make living by renting this place."

_So that's how Big Bro can afford it_, Chris thought with shock. But then, if they are going to live here from now on, does that means their income going to lessen?

'**Don't worry, Chris' **Kanan send to him telepathically. **'Remember the Petshop's rule.' **

'**Yes, yes.'** Chris replied grumbling. **'Don't ask…'** He can't help thinking that more is going on here. Why the avoided questions? However, Chris can understand a little of the reasoning. Questions will create more questions. And that tend to create curiosity. Big Bro said to him once that some things are just best left alone. Is this one of them?

'**Trust father, Chris,'** said Junrei patting softly on the back of Chris hands. Chris just smiled shortly.

Chris shoulder suddenly slump. "So I guess that means I can't do anything to my room huh? God knows this house is way too formal like a museum."

Leon pushes himself away from the doorframe and went over and ruffles Chris hair. "Well, we are living here from now on. I guess adjustment have to be made. Plus, we just move in… so of course the place seems cold and too formal. It'll be homey over time. I know suddenly living in a place like this seems to be a bit shocking. But give it time. Who knows, you grow to get so use to it later."

"I hardly doubt that."

"Wanna bet, Crescentius?"

"In your dreams, Big Bro." said Chris smiling. But his Big Bro was right. He might get used to the idea living in luxury… if; his bedroom didn't resemble so much of the Royal bedchambers… Chris bit his bottom lips. Then again… Maybe he should leave it alone. He kind of likes his room a little.

Ok.. He likes his room a lot. They are very beautiful and comfortable!!!

Just don't tell his Big Bro. Or else he'll never live it down.

* * *

Leon stared ahead with a bored expression on his face and his hands folded on his chest. He didn't know why he is sitting here, in Richard's office no less at, Leon look at his watch, five thirty in the evening.

It was by a pure chance that he over heard that a court date is going to be set soon for his so called relatives. And by all standard procedure, it would take a lot longer to get the date. So here he is, at Richard's office after his shift ended, trying to urge Richard to get the fastest date available. He knew he is pushing everything… but he really wanted to get back at his relatives for what they did. The sooner this is over and done with… the sooner he can get on with his life.

_One man-eating goat, two man-eating goats…_

_Oh great! _Thought Leon boredly. _Now I'm reminded of that damn goat T-chan. Nice!_

_Three man-eating goats, four man-eating goats…_

_How much longer…?_

"Alright. Got it. Thank you very much." said Richard and he put the receiver down. Richard sighed as he sorted out the papers in front of him. Leon nearly rolled his eyes heavenward at Richard's attempt to avoid him. Really, does he thinks he can avoid him at all? He was supposed to be one of the men to watch over him like a hawk. But here he is… sulking.

"Well?" Leon asked.

"Well what?" Richard asked back curtly.

"Are you going to tell me when the court date is?"

Richard didn't say anything. Instead, he gets up, when to the faxed machine, took several papers there, make a copy, jolt something on it, and handed Leon his copy. "There. The court date is in the file. Now get out!"

Leon groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the huge headache he seems to be having lately. "You can't still be pissed at me for moving in to that penthouse, Richard."

"No. not at all. Why would I be pissed at you?" said Richard nonchalantly.

"Richard…" said Leon warningly. His eyes flash dangerously for a brief second. And Richard put aside one of his files in a snap and glared.

"Well, excuse me for being a little angry here," Richard hissed. "What were you thinking moving there? Didn't we all grilled into you why you can't? Yet, you are most persistent."

"I told you all before, I need bigger spaces," Leon retort back. "Really Richard, is not even a huge deal. So what if I move in to that penthouse? It's mine to use as I see fit."

"Yes, but now how are you going to support your family, huh? How are you to pay for the material things in this world? Let alone when the place is within LA?!"

"I already got it covered. I'm not a bloody idiot! I know that if I move in to that place I need other means of income. So I did my homework and search for another alternative incomes. It was only after I secure those means did I move in the place."

"And what exactly did you do?"

"I bought a few properties scattered around the area here and there. Happy?"

"Oh really? And how did you pay for it?"

"Do I need to answer that?"

"Oh yes you do."

"No I don't. It's my money. And the accounts are one of the few things I'll kill you guys if you so much try to manage or take a peek at it."

Richard's brow bends together in suspicion. "You emptied both yours and your brothers inheritance, did you." That wasn't a question. It was an accusation statement. Somehow, it was plainly obvious that Leon would do just that.

Leon didn't say anything. In fact, he was reading some documents inside the file. Richard took this as a sign of 'Yes'. "Leontius Von Spitzveg, tell me you did not emptied your and your brother's inheritance!" Richard slammed his hands on the table and he stood abruptly causing his chair to fly backwards.

Leon looked up at Richard through his lashes and said calmly. "Yes, Richard, I did not empty mine or my brother's inheritance. They are both well from being dried up and me and my brother can live comfortable even without me needing to work or Chris. So, cease this nonsense already. You are starting to irritate me," Leon warned.

Richard sits back down in his chair with a defeated sigh. He puts his hands on his face and rubbed slowly, wondering what had he done in his previous life to deserve this fate. It was against his policy to drink during working hours, much less during the day. But he could use some very strong whiskey right about now."

"Relax, Richard. I just said that I bought a few properties in certain area… I didn't say anything about buying them at the crème de la crop area now, did I?"

"You really are a sarcastic bastard."

"That's new. I've been called many names but sarcastic? Now where did you dig it up from?"

"Quit it already, will you? It's bad enough you stupidly spent unnecessarily on your inheritance money…"

"Richard, I'm far from stupid." Leon interjected. "I know if I need to buy a few properties the price needs to be reasonable. So I scouted for low pay apartments but at a strategic area within the city. So the answer is no. I didn't spend that much on those various apartments."

"What about furniture for all those apartments? This is still for renting business right?"

"They are all fully equipped, but not as full furnish as the penthouse. Just with the necessities but yes, they are all for rents only."

"Out of curiosity, where exactly is all this apartments located?"

Leon looked at Richard long and hard before he sighed heavily. He dug under his pocket, took out his wallet, pull out a paper and hand them over to Richard to read. "Just don't tell Dorian and the rest of the gang," said Leon. When Richard read all the addresses, his eyes went wide. "Low pay apartments my ass!" Richard cried out in shock.

Leon just looked at the stack of files behind Richard with a very bored look on his face. Richard is always complaining and always lecturing. Really, he acted like he was the one giving birth to him. Even his own mother didn't nag like Richard does. Then again, she hardly nags. If Leon didn't know any better, he says Richard needs to get laid… with another male. His is not suicidal enough to say that out loud though.

"Low pay? What low pay? These are all in a hot spot areas. A unit can cost you millions and that not include furniture!" Richard eyes grew wider as he read on. "Isn't this… when did you…" he groaned. "Never mind… I don't think I want to know the answer right now." Richard hand back the paper to Leon which he pocketed.

"What got your pants in knots, Richard? I got several apartments scattered across LA… big deal! And don't start on the inheritance money crap. I had enough of those."

"Leontius…"

"Don't you 'Leontius' me." said Leon rising from his chair and gather his stuff. "I mean it, Richard. Enough is enough."

Richard feels his eyebrow twitched and he could have sworn he feels something's close to snapping. He kept thinking just what has he done in the past life to get involved with such a demanding, spoilt, and mood changing devil of a man in front of him. If not monitored, who knows what the man will do with the rest of his monies. But when monitored and asked… he goes off like a ticking time bomb! What were they to do? Better to leave him alone and not ask questions?

"Leontius, have you told Crescentius what's been going on? Or the changes in his name and all?" Richard asked softly when Leon was at his office door.

Leon stiffened. He didn't turn around and stared at the door in front of him with his hand grasped the door knob. "I'll tell him what he needs to know. As for the matter with my so called relatives, thanks to you guys getting Aaron agreement to pass all rights and guardianship of Chris back to me, I see no reason for him to know anything."

"But what if he gets involve? This case is more than it seems you know. He is bound to find out." Richard pressed on.

"No he's not. Whatever the crimes of the Orcots have nothing to do with Chris," Leon half turns and look at Richard with piercing hard look. Richard gulped. He didn't like Leon's cold and emotionless looks given his way. "However, if your worries proves true, then in that case," said Leon in a cool yet dangerous voice. "It is your job to make sure he didn't find out and if he did, you take care of the matter and not let the situation go from bad to worst."

* * *

The door opened and Sam and Josie entered the house.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Josie shouted out. She wheel hers and Sam luggage in and shut the door.

No one greeted them.

"Mom? Dad?" Josie called out again. But nobody answered.

Sam and Josie looked around the house, confused. They were supposed to be back from work by now. The house was unusually quiet. And the atmosphere in the house seems so wrong. Maybe because the house is a little dusty.

"I'll check upstairs," said Sam.

Josie nods and she went to check around the house. She checks the messages. Nothing. She checks for posted notes on the fridge. Also nothing. No one was home! Yet there was no hint as to where they went. But their car was parked outside. So they're can't be at work. It's late! Unless, they're out of town, working. But both them at once? It's very unlikely.

"Josie, I've check upstairs. No one's home. And mom and dad's room are a mess. It looks like this house is abandoned." said Sam anxiously.

Josie didn't like this feeling. Fear creep up to her chest. Something just feels terribly, terribly wrong. She hear car puling up the driveway. Josie peeks outside and saw that the neighbors just got back home.

"Sam, wait here a minute," said Josie rushing outside.

The couple was taking their stuff out of the car when Josie reached them. "Mr. and Mrs. Jones!"

The couple looks up. "Ah! Josie!"

Josie halted in front of Mrs. Jones and asked. "I'm sorry to be bothering you, Do you know where my parents went? The house is empty and I can't find any note or messages anywhere…"

Mr. and Mrs. Jones shared a glance. They both look uncomfortable.

"What?" Josie asked. Looking from Mr. Jones to Mrs. Jones nervously.

"Josie…" said Mrs. Jones carefully. "Maybe you should take your sister and stay with your distant relatives…"

Okay. Now she really doesn't like what's happening. "Ma'am, Where are my parents?"

"Josie," Mrs. Jones starts, but Mr. Jones put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a look. Mrs. Josie sighed and stayed quiet. She silently ask her husband to tell her. "Cops took them away." Mr. Jones stated.

Josie couldn't believe what she heard and her face paled. Cop's? Why? Where did they take them? "C… Come again?" Josie stammered.

"The Cop's showed up one day. Your parents were arrested for something. We didn't get the chance to know the charges." Mr. Jones explained. He didn't say there was a quite a commotion that day. Mr. Orcot was panicking and keeps saying he didn't do anything and Mrs. Orcot was so shocked that she too was taken into custody, that she didn't do anything. Not even denying. They did demand to know the names of the person lead to their arrest, but the cops handling them said the information was classified.

Josie felt week. She didn't know what to think. This has to be a mistake! There has to be an explanation for this. Why wasn't the family informed? Why wasn't she was told? Why didn't anyone bail them out? What's going on?!

Josie quickly runs back to the house.

* * *

AN = Phew! Done! Took me so long for this chapter. My muse nearly escaped me..

FYI guys… I know you guys been asking me this lately, but this fic is Leon centric. So the story focuses mainly on Leon. D will appear every now and then but only as intermission. The same goes for KKM until I decide otherwise on a later date. Please please please don't hate me for making the plot this way.

Er... anyone of you remember Leon's little _petname_ for T-Chan in the manga? was it sheep? or goat? or sheep-goat??

It's going to be a slow update for a while. My laptop is having a technical problem.

I miss my laptop… wah!!! *crying*

-Elvina P.


	12. Chapter 12

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 12.**

Leon has never been so determined in his entire life like he did now. He had waited for this day since he is made aware of a few injustices done to him and his family. It was for this purpose that he decided to become a detective.

Leon waited for Richard to arrive. In a few minutes, Marie Orcot will be on trial. He took a deep anticipation breath. He really can't wait for it to begin.

Not far from him, Dorian and his few guards are eyeing Leon warily. They really don't fancy knowing what Leon is thinking inside that crazy head of his. From the sharp smirk and the look of glee in his eyes, they knew that it is anything but pleasant.

When Dorian first spotted Leon at the court house, away from the many reporters and those who wish to witness the proceedings, he nearly did a double take. Leon was wearing a tailor made suit of deep blue with black shirt buttoned underneath. Leon had let his hair down for the occasion. His rich blond hair frames his face nicely. With his rigid, yet casual pose as he stared at the people hidden within the shadows, he looked a sight indeed.

Dorian checked his watch. Richard supposed to be here a long time ago. He knew that the attorney was meeting a few people, but he was also supposed to meet them before they enter the court room.

As if on cue, he spotted Richard walking towards them.

"What took you so damn long?" Dorian drawled out, irritated that he had to be there in the first place. If he had a choice, he wouldn't want to be there, but Leon said that it is refreshing for them to witness their effort to fruition. So here they are on Leon's bidding.

"I had a little talk with the defendant attorney. They are pretty sure they are going to win their respective cases. Like those who came to support the Orcots, they're positive their client is innocent of the charges."

"But we know otherwise," said Leon sharply from where he stands.

"Of course we know differently, Leontius. It's hard not to with all the evidence we gathered."

"I trust this proceeding will proceed swiftly. I'm not in the mood to come here if the trial is prolonging to another day. If it's possible, this case will be close by sundown."

"You really are positive things will turn out your way?" asked Dorian with his eyes digging holes on Leon's head. "Threat carefully, Leontius. This attitude of yours is bound to bite you painfully on your asses." After a thought, he added, "And soon!"

Leon chuckled. He turned his head from the view he was gazing and looked at Dorian with his eyebrow raise. He asked dauntingly. "What makes you so sure that it didn't already have?" Leon wasn't stupid. He knew the news will be all over LA. And by this time tomorrow, he'll have the entire precinct at his doorstep full of inquiries and not so welcome sympathizes. He really wish there was another, more discreet way in dealing with this matters, not that Dorian never offered, but his pride and his very nature demands that the Orcots being put to justice. And he did just that.

Dorian just rolled his eyes heavenward. An attitude that didn't fit in with his serious nature at all. Most of the time, he is very much a tyrant when dealing with business, but with his friends, he let himself relax. Not that he cared much when in the company of his closes friends and Leon. "Quit it, Leontius. Now's not the time for you to be cheeky. We are about to start now. They are calling everyone in the court room. Are you ready?"

Leon took deep breaths and hardened his face and straightened himself. When he opened his eyes, both Dorian and Richard could see the hard and emotionless eyes. Cold and silent, this is the Leontius Von Spitzveg few had ever come across and do not wish to incur his wrath. Leon was literally radiating off power. And he knew it. The son of Cecilie Von Spitzveg, not many knew how scary the Von Spitzveg can be when they are downright serious. This is the times, when Leon is all business and no play.

"Gentlemen, let's go." Leon walks confidently towards the courtroom. Both Dorian and Richard follow a step behind.

* * *

Leon make his way to the court room. He stood still at the doorway and observed who was attending. Leon saw Josie and Sam are both there accompanied by one of their relatives, some of Mary's colleagues are also there showing their support. And to Leon's horror, some of his mother's ex's was there as well.

Aaron was not present on this trial. His trial was done a lot sooner and Aaron was given six years sentences behind bars. His crime was embezzlement on Chris's inheritance funds that his mother set up separately and the one which the Orcots knew off to help raised him and Child abuse. Had Leon had his way with him, not only he would be behind bars, but he'll be missing a limb or two for striking his baby brother. But, since he _nicely_ signed the papers of Chris welfare to him, he got away with six years. The sentence was too lenient in his opinion. The man should be sentences for a decade or longer!

But for Josie and Sam's sake, he let it go just as it is. The man better learn his lesson from this. At least Josie and Sam don't hate him.

Josie saw Leon entered the courtroom. She was about to go to him but stop dead in her tracks and did a double take. Leon was… different. The air about him was different. He didn't look friendly at all. And the look in his face clearly suggested that he didn't come here to sympathize or give his support. Josie eyed him up and down gaping. The tailored suit, the different hairstyle, the way he carried himself. This was a different Leon. She didn't know this Leon. And it scared her. The man she saw was an imposing figure.

"Josie, Come on. It's starting," a voice called out. Josie briefly turns to look over her shoulder before she stared at Leon one last time. She was puzzled with the expression on his face. Leon was always like an open book! Her eyes wonder to the two men flanking him. One of them, she recognize as the prosecutor's lawyer. The other man is unknown to her. To see Leon so confident and like a predator toying their pray, sent chills down her spine. Josie went and took her seat.

Leon took a sit near the front row, sitting another side of the spectator area away from the Orcots and their supporter. Dorian sits beside him blocking the Orcots from view.

"All rise!" The bailiff called out.

The audience in the court room rise as the judge makes his way to his chair. Once he is seated, the audience is allowed to sit back down. Leon let himself wonder how they people are going to take it, the crime committed by Marie after digging through her past. No doubt they will be very shock and in some cases, denial. When they announce Marie's crime and against whom, their reaction was very much as he predicted it would be. Not that it was hard to do. It was a common reaction.

"No!" he heard Josie mumbled to herself. Her other relatives are trying to calm her. "No… there got to be a mistake! Mom wouldn't…"

"I kind of feel sorry for Miss Orcot," Dorian whispered distracting Leon. "She must felt terrible right now." Leon didn't say anything but continue to pay attention to the trial.

As the trial proceeded, Leon saw that Marie began to sweat. The evidence they gather on her was very detail. It's was really hard to get such evidence unless you know what exactly to look for and the timeline must be accurate. One wrong analyzed, they would have miss the evidence all together.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Leon saw Josie and Sam sitting directly behind their mother. They were both very pale and sullen. They were also looked a little too thin to be healthy. Leon's heart twitched. What he done was cruel to them, he knew. But this is something he should have done long ago. It can't no longer being ignored. Marie was cunning. Had he not notice her behavior towards his mother in the first place, he wouldn't know it was her. If he didn't deal with this, then the case will remain unsolved and he won't rest until they do. He would not sit idly while watching people destroying his family right in front of his face.

Josie couldn't believe her ears. She knew they must be a mistake! Her mom isn't capable of doing a premeditated murder. She was a sweet woman. It is impossible for her to do such a thing. She didn't want to believe it!

They call for witness to the stand. Most of the audience was in shock when Leon was called to the stand as a witness against Marie Orcot. Leon briefly looked at Josie. Her eyes was wide and it finally drawn to her. She finally realized who had brought this upon her family. Leon was the only prosecutor's family present. Therefore, it was logical that Leon would bring up the case. Being a cop and being the only one who might know what's going on… yes, Leon was the only one Josie could think of.

Josie listened to Leon's words as the attorneys question him. He sits comfortably at the witness chair. His face was passive of emotion but she can see that Leon was oddly trill of the trial proceeding if by the sharp content smile was of any indication. She listened… How, from his views, her mom was getting hostile and how resentful she had been. How her jealousy and greed grew each passing day. Every time his mother was around or at the family gathering, Leon explained how Marie would stare at his mother will murderous looks, full of hatred when her dad wasn't looking. It broke her heart, when Leon admitted that Marie did visited Jonathan Orcot as soon as she heard the news of Aunt Cecilie's disappearance, which according to Leon was way too soon for someone living far away, and that she tried to seduce Uncle Jonathan at his weakest. By the end of the trial, Josie had no other choice but to accept her mom did indeed do all those things. Impossible the evidence it may be, if you look at the picture of it in general, but with such accurate and detailed evidence and facts… there's no escaping what to come.

"Marie Orcot, for your crime of premeditated murder of Cecilie Von Spitzveg, you are hereby sentenced to thirty years of jail without parole. Court is adjourned." Said the judge with finality.

"NO!" screamed Marie rising from her seat. The balif quickly grabs her to prevent her from going berserk or trying to escaped. Sam burst into tears and Josie was doing all she can to comfort her sister which isn't much considering she was teary eyed herself.

Leon met Marie halfway before she was dragged, screaming out of the room. She looked at him wildly and desperately but that any hope left in her died out when he gave her his final goodbye. "You messed with the wrong family. You sealed your fate when you murdered my mother. Did you honestly believe I won't do anything? You are a fool if you think I would sit idly as you tore my family to shreds! Neither I nor Chris will ever see you again. But you, I'm sure, will think of me and my mother for the rest of your life. Your own jealousy destroyed you, Marie. You should be happy with Aaron and yet, because of your greed… to you it is never enough."

As he was leaving, Josie pull his sleeve, halted him. "Why are you doing this," Josie asked desperately. She was held back by someone who Leon doesn't give a shit about, who gripped her arms so she don't do anything stupid. "Why did you destroy our family? Why, Leon?!"

"I did not destroy your family," said Leon coldly. "Your mother destroys yours when she committed a crime. As a cop AND as a son, it is my duty to see that she gets what she deserved."

"What about me? What about Sam? And what about Chris?!" said Josie desperately as she tried to prevent Leon from leaving by tugging harder on his sleeve.

Leon eyes flash and he grab Josie roughly by the shoulders, causing her to let go of him in shock. He loosens his grips but he still stared at her coldly. "Never try to use Chris against me ever again, you hear me? That is one of the most stupid and most fatal mistake one can make before they end up regretting."

Josie tries to remain unaffected by his words. But seeing Leon so serious… more serious than anyone she had ever met actually scares her and she shivered. The power Leon was emitting was scary to an enemy. Leon continues, "You need not worry for Chris. I have gain full custody and have adopted him. You need not worry about us ever again." Leon released Josie and took a step back. "I suggest you and Sam continue with your life as honest as you can. In six years, your dad will be release. You are already passed the age of consent so you have no problem finding a job. Look after Sam. Get your life on track. Work to support both you and Sam and continue with your education."

Josie was silently crying. She already knew that there is nothing she could do at that point. To hear the finality of it taste bitter likes the tears flowing down her cheeks. Leon step closer to Josie and brush the tears with his thumbs, his eyes softened and he said softly. "Don't worry you'll be fine. You are a big girl now. No harm will befalls you. And I have nothing against you. My fight was both with your parent, and they are over. I have no dispute or grudge with you whatsoever." Leon gave Josie a kiss on her cheek. "Goodbye, Josie. I wish you well. And maybe… you won't ever see me and Chris ever again."

Leon pushed pass them, and leave the courtroom. The flashes and question was in full blast outside while the reporters were interviewing the attorneys.

"What are the odds that Chris won't find out about this?" Leon asked Dorian.

"If he watches news and read newspapers; slim," Dorian replied. He point out at the reporters hogging in front of the courthouse. "This is going to be a major news, Leontius."

"Let's not forget that people might talk about this in school. This is LA. News won't die out that easily. Especially if they find out that Chris was once an Orcot. Things could get ugly then," Richard chipped in having heard the question as soon as he joins them. He had managed to escape the reporters as quickly as he can. The reporters can be very persistent. No doubt that this is going to be a front page news. He just hope Leon is ready enough to face the music. To the world, he is Leon Von Spitzveg. But to the entire precinct, he is still Leon Orcot.

Leon doesn't say anything. People have been telling him left and right he should come clean with his brother. He should have listened to them. Now this thing is going to bite him on the ass, hard. His brother might understand. He just not sure if Chris would forgive him for what he had done.

* * *

**SKELETON IN THE CLOSET!**

Los Angeles – yesterday, Marie Orcot was sentence to three decade of prison for committing a premeditated murder against Cecilie Von Spitzveg, six years back.

Cecilie Von Spitzveg was reported missing on board of the cruise ship when she failed to meet up with her acquaintance after 24 hours. Evidence showed up that the victim was pushed overboard by a jealous relative who unbeknown to the victim and their family, was on board the same ship, in disguised and under a fake name. Police found evidence of Marie Orcot images and documents stating she was indeed with the victim the night she disappeared.

Cecilie's son, Leon Orcot, a police officer who secretly helps the investigation of his mother's murder, was unable to comment.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay… I know some of you were hoping for a good fight during trial… but I have never been into court or knows anything about trial proceedings so I have to make do with what I know with what I've read so far. Trust me, it's not easy cooking this up. I was stuck writing the trial the longest!! So please forgive me on that. ;(**

**Count D will makes appearance in the future (Don't worry people) but not too near in the future. I know it's frustrating… but the story IS about Leon. Count D and his merry pets is just supporting character every now and then. **

**Review please. Let me know what you guys thinks of this chapter. *biting nails nervously* **

**-Elvina P.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Leon was humming merrily as he went to work the next day. He felt so happy that the cases are over and done with and both thorns on his sides… a.k.a the Orcots are now lock up in prison.

"Morning everyone!" Leon greeted his colleagues enthusiastically. He walks towards the coffee machine and pour himself a cup of coffee all the while whistling his favorite tune.

Behind him, the entire precinct was eyeing Leon warily. Some of them give each other the stare and wondering what's going to happen now. Some just doing their job with baited breathe while others just ignore him all together. Most of them, had already read the news in the newspaper about what happened to Marie Orcot. The news spread like wildfire. Most of them was baffled that Leon's family actually gone through such tragedy. The more seasoned cops just shook their heads and sympathize with Leon. They seen too many things happened that nothing truly surprise them anymore. Only a few now have families that are sparred from tragedy. Leon wasn't one of them. However, all of them are extremely curious for details on what exactly happened during the trial.

Of course, seeing the person in question comes striding in while whistling such a cheerful tune set them back. They don't know how to act around him where the Orcots was concerned. Plus, they don't want Leon's cheerful mood shifted in the blink of an eye to a more dangerous territory. Such mood shifting always occurred when the Orcots was mentioned. So no one dared to ask him. They were even more terrified after the 'Devil Leon' incident.

Meanwhile, Leon was actually deep in thoughts. He kept thinking about what happened yesterday. As successful as the trial was, there was something he should have get it done. He originally planned to tell Chris what's been going on once he got back from the trial, but he had to deal with something and that took him until late hour. By the time he got home, Chris was already sound asleep. He knew the news are out today, he dearly hope that Chris remain ignorant of it until he get back from work and explain everything.

* * *

Jill stared at Leon from her place with a relenting sighed. She clutched the newspaper tightly against her. They all had expected something like this to happen. But the recuperation of his action he lives at his wake can be troublesome! He could get big trouble with the above!

***Flashback***

The Chief immediately drag her to his office the minute she came in. He was ragging mad about what he read in the newspaper. Her jaw dropped and her eyes nearly pop out of their socket when she read what Marie Orcot has done. And she gasped out loud and slapped her forehead when Leon's name was mentioned.

"Why am I not surprise much," said Jill as she folded the paper. She continues to sit there as the Chief rants about irresponsible cop and crossing jurisdiction and other state rule stuff. "You know this is something that Leon would do." Jill interjected the chief nonchalantly.

"That I know," the Chief hissed quietly. "But does that idiot fool have any idea the trouble he'll put me through? He shouldn't get involved with the investigation!"

"Leon doesn't take to kindly to those who threaten his family. He never has! Marie made her mistake ruining Leon's… he have every right to be angry and put her behind bars."

"It's under different state, Connor. You know perfectly well we can't…"

"He's a cop! A detective! It's his job to investigate. What does it matters about state laws when it is your family is on the line? It's not the first we heard an officer go rouge or hell-bent on revenge for his family!"

"Yeah. And look where such cop end up? Dead or behind bars themselves."

"Leon knows what he was doing. I know he does. I'm sure Leon do things discreetly so not to draw too much attention enough to alert the above."

The Chief grab the newspaper on the table and wave it in front of them. "This doesn't look like discreetly to me."

"Look Chief… you know Leon as well as I do. He would never jeopardize himself. He got family to support now. If he so much step out of the line and get caught, who would look after Chris, Katherine and Juliana? Maybe things aren't the way they look. Leon is a lot smarter than we gave him credit for. When he go 'rouge', I'm sure he won't let himself get caught."

"Yeah. And a hell lot dangerous too. For the both of ours, and Leon's sake… I really hope you're right."

***End flashback***

So now she is stuck with talking to an overly cheerful partner of hers before he would be summon to the chief's office. It is something she hated doing sometimes. But if she was honest to herself, she is dying to know the truth.

'_Let's get this over with'_ thought Jill. She went up to Leon smack him gently on the back of his head.

"You're too cheerful this early morning, Orcot," said Jill bemusedly. "Lay off the coffee. I don't need you to go clown on me."

Leon show his tongue at her and Jill eyes rolled heavenward at his childish behavior. "Nah-uh, no can't do. A man got to need his daily dose of caffeine."

"Yeah, and L.A doesn't need a detective who is high as a kite!" said Jill sarcastically.

Leon whistled at Jill's sarcasms. "You're in a bad mood this morning. Woke up at the wrong side of L.A or something?"

"Not quite. I woke up at the right place in L.A and on my bed this morning thank you. But I am bursting to know about this?" Jill showed Leon the newspaper.

Leon stared at the newspaper with his eyebrow raised. He read what the media said about the trial and his eyes narrowed when his name was mentioned. He wondered how the beetles knew about that. Wasn't mentioning the person's name without his or her consent is against their principle? Leon simply said "What about it?"

Jill rolled her eyes heavenward. She knew she should be expecting that kind of words out of his mouth. But she sure doesn't expect Leon to act so nonchalantly about it. The guy just chucked his relatives in prison for goodness sake! And his name was mentioned! "How about you indulge me on this fine morning and tell me in detail about this wonderful case with Marie?" Jill can feel those who were eaves dropping on their conversation suck in their breath.

"What's in it for me if I tell you?" Leon asked with his charming and playful grin. A grin he reserved most of the time for Jill because he knew quite well that it irritate her.

"I'll help you appease the chief every time you're in trouble. Which, by the way, he needs to see you after this." Jill automatically retorted. She saw that grin he wore and she felt she had that irritate signs hanging on her head somewhere. Leon grins wider.

"Nice try… but we both that never gonna work. And you _always_ appeased the chief… just not for me. Next!" said Leon, grinning. He bit his bottom lip when he saw Jill's glares at him. Leon really likes to tease Jill just to see what she retorts him with. He store Jill's tiny information about chief wanting to see him for later. He wondered what the chief want to cuss him about. Maybe it's about the news?

"I'll pay for you a week worth of cigarette," said Jill with her hands on her hips.

Leon blinked. Did she just offer to buy him a weeks worth of cigarette? Maybe his hearing is failing him… wait, when was the last time he smoke? "Er, Jilly-Girl, news flash. I don't smoke that much anymore. Only on occasions." Leon was embarrassed admitting this. He knew smokers just don't suddenly quit just like that. They take time to quit. And he is not the type to suddenly go cold turkey. Lucky for him he didn't smoke much during work, only when he is very stress. Or else he'll have a little trouble lying about his dragon daughter's magic helping him.

Jill was taken aback by that bit. She realized he didn't smoke as much as he did before. She just didn't know he was planning to quit. "Since when?" asked Jill.

"Since I have three kids to look after. I plan to stay alive for a long time, you know. Dying of lungs cancer is a pathetic way to go." _'If the job doesn't kill me first that is'_ thought Leon silently.

"Okay, how bout I took you out for lunch on Saturday?"

"If you are willing to spend some time with me and the kids for a little bit and treat us all to lunch on a place of my choice, you got yourself a deal."

"You're trying to suck me dry, aren't you?" said  
Jill accusingly.

"Want the full story or not?" asked Leon with a smirked.

"Hyper annoying bastard!" said Jill with a grin. She knew Leon was baiting her. But… what the hell… she's up for his challenge anyway. Leon was very relaxed this morning. Something she rarely got to see in him, these days. So she wasn't about to spoilt his mood so soon. Recounting the case might spoilt it, but since Leon is willing to share without so much fuss or violent, then it is safe.

Just what happened with the trial or the case in general that makes Leon very happy?

* * *

_Chris won't be happy when he sees this, sister_. Kanan said to Junrei telepathically.

Junrei bit her bottom lips as she read the newspaper with Kanan. They were reading the case about Marie Orcot. They both always knew that this will happen. They've known all along. It was among the flashes and whisperers that they got. They have felt their father restlessness to do something about the injustice done to their grandmother. They can practically feel their father's anger in waves. It was more like an ocean. He was calm. Eerily calm. And like a tidal wave or a tsunami, he'll destroy everything once he was set in motion.

They shouldn't be too surprising of this unfortunate event. But surprise they were. Particularly because their father shows no sign of doing anything… and then this suddenly turns up. They knew he was capable. It was in their blood to defend their family from anything that's out to get them. And more than once, their father's blood sings for him to hunt his prey, but in the end, he decided to wait… binding his time. They were both surprise he finally done it!

_I should have known something was going on._ Junrei replied. _Too many obstacles happened like they were trying to prevent us from buying the newspaper. Subtle they may be. But they are not discreet! I have never seen a seller who tries to delay us from buying newspaper. He didn't have any problem selling them to other children. _

_Pity we were amongst the crowd. I would dearly love to eat them. They irritate me!_

_Father would not be happy if we do. And well… ever since we become separated, I find myself unpleasant in eating humans. I guess those with evil heart, I can still enjoy the pleasure in devouring them. To even think of eating the innocents, I feel like puking!_

_I share your sentiments. I find myself doing the same thing. We are still dragons. But, now I think, we are more like our father. We accept that we are half and half. The magic must have decided we are suited to be like our father instead. We have the same blood running in our veins after all._

_How do you think father will react… once he finds out he might not be human as we are suspecting, or that he and Chris have powers in which they can easily wield once mastered?_

_He would be in deep shock I bet. But he will take things in stride… I hope. The Petshop, at least, should have prepared him for such matters. Anything mysterious shouldn't surprise him anymore. _

Junrei disagree. The Petshop might have prepared him for anything mysterious happened around the world. But she wasn't sure if the Petshop prepared him enough for the mystery regarding _his own being_. Both she and Kanan are actually afraid their father won't be able to handle the truth. A voice spoke behind them.

"Morning you two."

Kanan and Junrei turns and saw their uncle-now brother- descends from upstairs freshly out of shower. "Morning, Chris. Did you sleep well?" asked Kanan.

"As well as I can get. The weather yesterday really gets to me. Temperature keep shifting. I swear the weather acting all strange." Chris said with a shrugged. He never felt weird like he did yesterday. He was overwhelmed and felt so nervous and his body felt chilled. It was like something was going on but he didn't know what. In the end, both Kanan and Junrei persuaded him to stay in bed for the whole day.

"You are very sensitive and attuned to the elements around you. You can sense changes in the air. Very much like to father might I add," Junrei said offhandedly. "then again, you always have been. Even when you were at the shop."

Chris frowned hearing that. "What do you mean very alike to big bro? He doesn't have powers like I do," said Chris. Then, his eyes widened a little at his own implication. "Does he?"

Kanan and Junrei wore the mysterious smile that the Count likes to wear when dealing with customer or with Leon. It says that they knew something but they won't tell their secret. Chris rolled his eyes. "Fine! Keep your secrets. I don't think I want to know." Although, if Chris was honest to himself, he was mighty curious and intrigued. What did the twins mean? Is there something about his big bro that he should know about? Could it be all this strange happening is not of his doing but his Big Brother's? But that doesn't make any sense.

Kanan and Junrei stared at Chris all the time he ate his breakfast. They were silently communicating with each other on the matter; whether or not Chris should find out the news. After debating for a while, they decided to let him know. It's time he understand a few things. No matter how bitter the news is. If Chris doesn't know, then he'll never know anything. Their father has this habit of withholding certain matters in which he should know. If they didn't take the initiative, they'll never get anywhere.

At least they are both here to calm Chris down and explain things or at least help out before their father gets back.

Junrei took a deep breath before she attentively said "Sister, look. Isn't that the human who took Chris away from the petshop?"

Chris whirled around the minute he heard that. "What?"

Kanan glared at Junrei. _What a nice way to bring about the subject. Blab it out, why don't you_. She went up to Chris with the newspaper, and hand it to him. Chris read the part where Kanan point out to him. His eyes grew impossibly wide and he grew pale. Both Kanan and Junrei watched Chris, worriedly. He was shaking like a leaf!

Suddenly, without a warning, Chris ran up to his room.

"Chris!" Kanan and Junrei call out. They both race after him.

* * *

He tried so hard. No, really… he tried! He just wasn't successful in concealing his mirth. So sue him.

"Jilly-Girl, flies darling." Leon said with a teasing grin. His eyes twinkle while watching his partner impersonating a gold fish.

'_And a cute gold fish too'_ Leon add silently to himself. He chuckled.

Jill immediately picked up her jaw from the floor. It was lunch break. They had finally got time to talk after the morning hassle. Leon told her how the court went, the evidence found, and the cause behind the crime. Needless to say, Jill was overwhelmed by everything.

"You shitting me," Jill said gobsmacked. "That was a very well laid plan! She concealed her crime thoroughly, covered it up and had a strong alibi. How did you dig them up? It's like, finding a fine needle in a huge pile of haystack."

"I didn't dig them up… exactly." Leon said uncomfortably.

"Huh?"

"I just… Always knew something feels wrong. So I kind of keep my eyes and ears open. That was way before I am a detective." _'Well… A little truth won't hurt anyone.'_ Leon thought. _'It's not like she can do anything. It's done.'_

"Yeah. You were oddly so attuned with things. Even back in training days… no. I think way before that." said Jill deep in thoughts. Her face crunch up cutely trying to remember back in their teenage days.

Leon eyebrow rose before he grins lopsidedly. "You know, Jill… It's rare for you to compliment me right up. Don't tell me you are going softy on me."

Jill hit Leon on his arm, hard! "Ow!" Leon rubbed his bruised arm. "Hey, no police brutality! I'm gonna tell the chief on you,"

Jill then did the childish thing she hardly did since she was a kid. She stuck out her tongue. Leon rolled his eyes heavenward. "Very mature, Connor. Very mature indeed."

Jill bit her bottom lips. She wondered if she should ask Leon what's been bugging her. But she really don't want to ruins Leon good mood.

"Leon," asked Jill softly. "How did Chris take the news?"

Leon who was pilling up some papers immediately frost. He shut his eyes briefly and sighed deeply. He knew people are asking _and_ pressuring that he should tell Chris. He's been complementing it ever since he heard it the first time. He knew what he is doing is downright wrong. Chris has every right to know. He is just not sure how to approach the subject. His mother was right. Important matters are best not kept delayed. The longer it is delayed, the harder it will be. Damn if he didn't learn his lesson.

"He doesn't know anything yet," Leon replied.

Jill blinked incredulously at Leon. Did she heard right? Did Leon just tell her that Chris. Don't. Know. Anything?! "What the hell! Why?!" asked Jill shocked.

Leon fidgeted nervously. He knew Jill was one of those people he could depend on. They've been friends and through thick or thin since they were kids! Jill is the only one who could knock some sense into him, berate him, and whack him on the head with iron fist or with a little violence… and get away with it. The gang told him plenty of times not telling Chris was wrong. He knew Jill will give him the same lecture. She won't care what he's reason was. She'll just say whatever it is that is right. The gang just tell him it's wrong. They have yet to tell him why they thought it was wrong in the first place. Leon valued their opinion. But only Jill's manage to get through his thick skull.

"I guess I just wanted to protect him I guess," Leon finally admitted. Jill raised her eyebrows at that lame excuse. All brothers, especially the eldest protect their youngest. It is the nature of things after all. She urged Leon to continue when she saw he wasn't finish. Leon continued, "Chris is all I got. I swore I'll protect him when he was born. I don't want him…," Leon hesitated a moment. "I just…don't want him to get involved with the struggle that I'm in."

Jill sighed heavily. It was so like Leon to bottle it up and keep it quiet. She has long given up telling Leon to just 'Spill!' and don't hide from the party involves. Hideous as it sounds, it would help in the long run. But Leon never took that advice when the matter of the subject is him or, as of recently, involving Chris. "Look, Leon… I won't argue with you about your need to protect your baby brother part, but at the end of the day, it's all down to matter that regardless the reason, Chris _has every_ right to know. Things like this are just screams wrong that you didn't tell him. He maybe young, but he is old enough to understand. You can't baby him forever. Don't cage him, Leon."

"I'm not!" Leon denies a little too vehemently. But that statement sounds absolutely wrong to his ears when deep down, he knew he was treating his baby brother like a baby. He knew he shouldn't. But it's difficult not to. He DID abandon his baby brother once. He never fully let go of the guilt of leaving Chris to the family that destroys theirs. That's why the first thing he did after he got full custody of Chris is get them out of his way. He won't have them trying anything on a later date. And he absolutely won't forgive Marie for what she did to his mother. "It's just… this is my fight. I'll tell him once everything is okay already."

"You're telling me it's not over yet?" Jill said staring pointedly at Leon. The case seems to be over to her. What else is there? "From the way I see it, the case is close. What else is there to do?"

"There is just a little tiny matter that I have to confirm and foolproof before I went home today. Then this case will be all over! So I hope you don't mind I head out early today… this is _really_ important."

* * *

The moment Leon step through the door of his house, he knew something was definitely wrong. The house was quiet. Way too quiet for the kids at this hour. It was a little past dusk. So they usually curl up in front of the TV while waiting for him to come back from work and prepare dinner or went out to dinner. It's still too early for bedtime too.

Leon went to the upper floor to check the kids. Kanan and Junrei are in their room, reading. Once they saw Leon, Junrei immediately run to Leon and hugged his waist. Leon swayed a little at the impact, but he managed to steady himself and patted Junrei's head. "I'm sorry, father." said Junrei. Leon just blinked while looking at the top of Junrei's head. He raises his head and look questionably at Kanan who looked positively guilty.

Leon frowned. Now what have they done that they are sorry? "Sorry about what, baby?"

"We thought we could help you out."

"Sweetheart, you have to be specific here. I'm not getting any detail,"

"Christ knew."

Leon felt dread creeping up. It might just be him, or just his vivid imagination. But did they say Chris knew?

'_Oh Shit'_ was all Leon managed to think.

"Excuse me?" Leon barely whispered. He was looking at his daughters with wide eyes one to another.

"We let him saw the newspaper," said Kanan. "It's time you come clean with Chris about… _certain_ things," Her hands keep playing with the fabric of her robes. She, as well as Junrei never felt this unsettled before. It was agonizing and she has no clue, what to do. She can sense Junrei felt the same way. That's why she had her face buried on Leon's middle. What if their father was angrier than they anticipated?

Leon was thorn inside. He knew the moment has come for him to tell Chris what's been going on. And right now, he felt terrified of just heading towards Chris bedroom. And he felt angry at himself for making things worst despite lots of warning. But the first and foremost thing on his mind was how did his daughters know? He was tight lip when it comes to this matter and sure as hell never talks about this to them or anywhere, anytime in their presence. Did they saw this happening in their gifted visions?

"How long have you both known?" asked Leon, firmly. "Was it the visions?"

Kanan squirmed. She looks down at the floor and clasped her hands on her back. She refused to look anywhere but her shoes. "It might have to do with it a little. We know you are busy with something but we don't know what. Every power has limits after all." Kanan answered. Leon frowned hearing it. Even if that is the case, He wondered what else about his business that his daughters have a hunch at. He wants the kids to live in ignorance of his business and not even a tiny bit awareness. Leon guessed that when it comes to the girls, it might be too much to ask for, given their magical nature.

'_And why are they refusing to meet my eyes?'_ Leon thought confused. Why are they acting scared with him?

"Go to him, father," whispered Junrei, drawing Leon's attention back to her. "He needs to understand." She took a peek at Leon and asked. "Are you angry at us, Daddy?"

Leon eyes wide when the realization dawned to him. No wonder they were scarred. They both thought he was angry… at them. Leon melted seeing Junrei's big round nearly watery eyes. One would think he should be immune to that kind of eyes since Chris is somewhat of a crybaby. The truth is, he just suck for those eyes.

If his colleagues saw him now, he'll definitely be laughed at.

"Come here, my little dragon," Leon called out to Kanan. Kanan hesitated for a moment before she went to Leon's open arm and hug him besides Junrei. Leon kisses both on top of their heads. "Baby, no. I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at myself. That's all. I couldn't stay mad at you both for long anyway."

"We make it worst. Didn't we?" Kanan asked. Leon didn't answer her. He was staring ahead unseeingly… repentantly. "No… I did."

* * *

Leon took a deep breath as he stared at Chris door. He wondered how his talk with Chris would go. He could hear Richard's, Dorian's, and Jill's advices running through his head. Leon stared down at the envelope on his hands before raising his fist and knock on Chris door.

"Chris, you in there? May I come in?" Leon asked. No one answered him. He knocks again. "Chris?" Still no answer. Leon sighed. "I'm coming in." He grasped the doorknob and turned.

Leon open the door and poke his head inside… only to be assaulted by a pillow been thrown directly at his face. "Ow! Chris? What's that for?" Leon went inside the room, and closed the door. Chris didn't answer him from the bed, he throw another pillow instead. Leon duck, and the pillow hit the door behind him.

"How could you!" Chris snapped at Leon. His anger against Leon was very obvious. He was shaking with uncontrollable rage. "How could you do this to them, Big Bro!"

"Look, Chris, I can explain…" Leon beginning to explain but he had to duck again when Chris throw another pillow and it hit one of the picture hanging on the wall. Lucky it only swayed and not dropped to the floor in pieces. He would hate to replace the frame. At least Chris now doesn't have anymore pillow to throw at him.

"I don't want to hear anything you had to say," Chris said angrily. "Get out!" Chris didn't wait for Leon to leave his room. He immediately turned his head away and burry himself under the covers.

Leon didn't move from his spot and silence reign in the room. After a few second, Leon slowly approached the bed and hesitated, before putting the envelope on the bedside table and lie down next to Chris on top of the covers. He felt Chris stiffen under the covers and try to scoot away, but Leon wouldn't have any of it and draped on hand over Chris, thus preventing him from escape.

"How could you, brother. I can understand your anger towards them. But must you destroy Sam and Josie's life like that?" Chris asked harshly.

"They got what they deserved, Crescentius. Aaron dared to harm you and Marie had done the unthinkable. Do you really think I'm going to let them off that easily after what they did?"

"That's what I don't understand. They were our family. Why is it _you_ that brings them to justice! What have they ever do to you until you have to destroy their life like that?!"

Leon's eyes flashes dangerously and he greeted his teeth. Did he just hear his own baby brother asking him that question? It was a stupid question. **'You don't have to look far for their crimes against me,'** Leon replied back harshly, telepathically. Chris winced at the intensity of his big brothers tone. **'Take one look at yourself, and you will see my reason of doing do.'**

Chris scoffed hearing it. "Yeah right. Use me as a reason. Why don't you." Chris suddenly gasped in surprise when his covers were yanked from him and his big bro stared angrily down at him.

"Do you think I like destroying people's life like that?" Leon hissed harshly. "I told you, Crescentius, I have reason's doing that. I _need_ to bring justice to them. Not for myself, but for a lot of other people…"

"What about Sam and Josie?" Chris said coldly, interjecting Leon. "They never do anything to you. What about them?"

"I maybe many things, Crescentius. But heartless isn't one of them," said Leon firmly. "Why do you think I got home so late after the trial yesterday? I was in meeting with various people including Sam's and Josie's cousin who would be looking after them until Sam can get on her feet and lead a good life for them both. I make sure they are well taken care of and I set aside some money for them. I make sure all their schooling is taken care of and enough money to pay for their college too. Sam only has to work to support themselves. But they won't have any problem with education or being homeless. I took care of that."

"You said that now. I have a feeling it was more than that. And you won't tell me!" Chris nearly screams by the end of that sentence. He pushed Leon away from him, and he sat at the edge of his bed, facing the opposites of his brother. He didn't say anything for nearly a minute, but he can't hold back tears anymore, and they flow freely down his cheeks. He tilted his head towards Leon, and Leon took a deep breath when he saw Chris's eyes. It was empty. He looks like a broken kid! Leon wills himself not to look away. He felt like he got stabbed repeatedly by his own sword for causing Chris such pain. He doesn't want to see Chris like that ever again.

'**You betrayed me, Brother,'** Leon was so shocked hearing that from Chris, he looks like he got a huge slapped. His eyes wide with disbelief. "I know I'm just a kid… and by all laws, you are responsible for my being… I felt horrible… that you can talk freely with Kanan and Junrei… but you seem to have problems communicating with me." Chris turns fully to Leon and firmly said. "How can I ever _trust you_ when you do not show the same respect towards me. You betray my trust, Brother. I do not know if I can ever forgive you easily nor can I trust you again without doubting. And I hate you. **I HATE YOU**."

Leon face was emotionless. His eyes were covered by his bangs so Chris can't see his upper face. His eyes are tightly shut, but if looks too closely, one would see tears are forming at the edge. Thousands of emotions are running inside him. He needs to get out of here… fast!

"We have nothing more to talk about," said Chris, turning away from Leon. Leon didn't need to be told twice at this point. He silently got off from the bed and left the room. As he shut the door behind him, he heard Chris sobs loudly. Leon didn't comfort him, but walk away from the door and went to his room. He locked his door and slide tiredly against it. He prays to The Great One to let him get through this. He wishes for strength and guidance for him to clean up his own mess.

He covers his eyes with his hand and weep.

-TBC-

* * *

**A/N: Alright! alright! I've updated!! Man, I'm wondering how you busy working people do it? Working like crazy and still managed to quickly updating your own fics? Gosh, i'm jealous.... :(**

**The KKM crew is going to make an appearance soon... But Count D won't be making an appearance just yet, nor will he read about the case from where he is... he is going to be Missing in Action for now and would be here when the time comes.**

**Okay... So I've thrown Leon unceremonily back on earth with a nasty wake up call. I know Leon had been acting all mighty... So, What a good way to make him realize by Chris telling him off, no? I feel sorry for Leon. But I need him to get back on earth. and Chris is the only one who can do it.**

**Review me. ^.^**

**-Elvina P.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Leon Orcot was like a man on a mission!

He was diligently doing all his work to the very best of his ability and takes over time a lot more than usual and volunteered doing cases that involves stake-out's and field works. He is often going home late and come in very early. It was like, it is a sin should he suddenly slack a bit when plenty of times before, he was the one commented that it was healthy to take a break. But, looking at him now, it was like he was trying to prove something to himself. Like a machine that was program and don't know when to stop.

But most of all, and this revelation irritates the hell out of her, he was back to that point of his life where he practically breathe, eat, sleep and married to his job!

The others didn't notice much. To them, as long as Leon is doing better and has put a lot of afford in his work, then they won't bat an eyelash. But Jill noticed. And she was worried.

How did she know something's wrong? It was very, very simple. After the news about Marie Orcot's case, Leon came to work and start doing all the work without question or being told twice. They were right on time (If not early) and they were getting better. The chief was very pleased with this. His on the field action was getting better to. When doing stake-out or investigating, or doing undercover, he was all professional and no play attitude. His criminal arresting duty was impeccable and most of the arrest was done by him single handedly. Of course, he still joke around and laughs with the guys, but he was more subdued.

Now how did all of these give Leon away?

Aside from being subdued and doing great at work, Leon was always played by the rules. Not _this_ Leon. This Leon, when chasing criminal, walks up to them confidently or run straight at them and kick or punch them with one blow very hard and cuffed the criminals without even saying the rites and dump them unceremonilly in the police car. Or the over time he is doing for days straight, or the extra amount of coffee he is taking or…

The stern and serious expression he wore when on duty, doing his desk work, or investigating evidence.

Leon Orcot is not the type to be serious all the time.

Yep. She is convinced that something is seriously wrong with her partner. He was uptight and way too serious in his job. Something he never cared about even before he associated himself with Chinatown. The only time he was this bloody serious is when he was dealing with a very nasty case that involves children.

Jill assumed that the cause of the changes might be because of his baby brother. But it seems impossible for something like withholding certain news like the trial to cause this much changes? Are they quelling or something?

What is going on with her friend?!

* * *

Junrei growled low in her throat. This is the worst feeling ever! The air was thick with tension for more than a week now. She felt dread, guilty, nervous and downright frustrating. Her father and their uncle turns brother, Chris, had yet to reconcile and is not on speaking terms and avoiding each other at the best of their abilities. And one of them is very good at it.

"I can't stand this anymore," Junrei snapped her book shut and furiously rose from her chair and pace around the room. Kanan sighed heavily before marking the page of her book and set it nicely aside. She watched Junrei paced a few minutes before she said. "What are you going to do about it?"

Junrei halted in her pace and faces Kanan with an annoyed expression on her face. "Don't you mean, what are _we_ going to do about it?"

Kanan blinks several times at Junrei before her words finally registered on her brain. She groaned and massages her temple with exasperation. "No! Not again…" Kanan muttered. She knew just where this conversation is going. She had enough messing with things. Look at how things turned out the last time they helped their father and Chris. And now Junrei wanted to interfere, again? Well sorry. She had learned her lesson, thank you.

"No way!" Kanan said rising to her feet and back away from Junrei. "Nu-uh… count me out!"

"Come on, Sister. Please!" Junrei begged, chasing after Kanan, round and round the room.

"Have you gone crazy? Look at what happened when we helped the last time. They are not speaking to each other."

"I admit it didn't turn out well. But Chris never let father fully explained himself either. They should finish what conversation they had started."

Kanan scoffed at Junrei and she paced around the room. Her hands fidgeting in front of her. She was distressed by what is going on, but she was more worried if things turn out for the worse if she so much as making a suggestion or breathing their name! "Ramble all you want. I still won't agree to help you. Father was deeply hurt that Chris won't give him a chance to explain himself, this is true. But remember, we put him through that. How can I do anything that might make things worse?"

Junrei mewed pathetically and was literally begging her sister to understand with her eyes. "Chris was shocked. He was so shock and once the shock wore off, he becomes angry. So angry in fact that he is avoiding us all." Junrei said with arms flaring, trying to prove her point.

"Doesn't it ever occur to you to let this matter resolves on their own?" Kanan said with a growl. She is not going to give in to Junrei's demand without a fight!

"Time is what we don't have!" Junrei snapped. She was at wits end with her sister's uncooperative behavior. "People are starting to notice. At the very least, Miss Jill is starting to notice. She is father's working partner after all."

"Well, let them notice. Perhaps they could help them better than we did." Kanan hissed. Her eyes glaring holes through Junrei.

"Look, we are not going to do anything drastic. We just have to lock them in a room for a period of time and let them finally sort things out. It is simple as that." said Junrei with a sigh.

Kanan looked uneasy at Junrei. As much as she wanted to do nothing, she can't ignore that their family might be falling apart. They are just starting to become a family and she doesn't want things to ruin before it was even started. "Just lead them?" Kanan asked hesitantly.

"Yes, you just have to lead one of them to the place I'll tell you to. I'll do the rest." Junrei confirmed.

* * *

Dorian looks out to the city from his window. The nightlife was buzzing and the lights illuminate the city with colors. But Dorian, having so used to life after dark, is not deterred by the beauty the city offered. Beautiful the city is, his business, his dealings with the underground clouded his view of such beauty.

But it was not any of his wrong doing that makes him frown. Nope. The reason of his bad mood happens to be because of his worries for one man. And by now, we all knew who he is.

Dorian took a sip of his whiskey from the glass that he was holding. The ice-cubes are dangling with each other as he moves the glass. The whiskey swirled inside the glass. And it mirrored the swirling thoughts inside his head. He sighed again for what to be the umpteenth time that night.

"You know, some believe for every time you sighed, you took ten years out of your life span," said a voice behind him.

Dorian half turned from his window and looked at Richard with annoyance. "Yeah? Well, not everyone is capable to stay happy all the time. It's in human nature to feel all kinds of emotions. Feeling down is one of them."

Richard raised his eyebrows in amusement. He grins lopsidedly from where he is sitting. He knew what was worrying Dorian. He didn't care much for his business. His dealings, means nothing to him. They just bring him more money. But once you are successful in whatever it is you are doing, the value of money means little to you. Who cares about the importance of a money value when you have so much money within you grasp? "So what's on your mind? Or should I say who?"

Dorian sneered at Richard for his knowing looks and gulped his drink in one go. Then, he took a seat at the single sofa beside Richard. "You won't be smirking if you hear the news I've heard. You'll end up worrying like me, if not more so."

"Really? I hardly doubt that. All right, out with it. What did you do?"

Yes. The most famous question. What did he do? How come everyone assumed he did something? Dorian can't help thinking in irritation. It's always what did _he_ do? Why not they asked, 'Did someone did something?' or 'Who's in trouble?' or 'Was it them again?' It is always _him!_

Okay, so maybe he did something. He didn't do anything much. He just ordered a few of his men to tail Leon unnoticed and report back to him. The report he received wasn't favorable. The men were uncomfortable and were hesitating in telling him. He end up tailing Leon himself and disturbed by what he saw.

"Dorian?"

Dorian jerked in surprise. He saw that Richard was beginning to worry. He let out a heavy breath. "It's Leontius. I had some men to look out for him. The result isn't good." Dorian said tiredly.

Richard's eyes went wide when he heard that. Was the man suicidal? Leon had expressed his hatred many times when the men were looking out for him when it is not fucking necessary. Leon's words. Not his. "What the hell, Dorian! You knew Leontius hated when you did that. Why did you keep deliberately go against his wishes?"

"I was worried, okay? I heard rumors about a certain daredevil cop. So I had to check it out."

Richard pinched the bridge of his nose. He was sure he is not going to like hearing this. "Fine. I'll bite. What did you found out that had you so obviously worried?"

Dorian shut his eyes and knock the middle of his forehead gently with fis fist. He really felt he ought to take an aspirin. The report he received and what he saw still fresh in his mind. Was he wrong in his judgement? Did he gave Leon a wrong advice? What happened to Leon, he might have a hand in. "He works very hard nowadays," Dorian said slowly in almost a whisper. "he's doing over time for nearly a week, come in to work early and leaving as late as possible. My men also said that they haven't seen Leontius and Crescentius together since the news of Mrs. Orcot came out. It didn't take long for us to realize that Crescentius was terribly upset with his brother, perhaps even sulking and brooding, and…well, police brutality."

"Police brutality?" Richard said unbelievably with a raise eyebrow. "Leontius is surrounded by people like _us_, what do you aspect? He was bound to pick up more than he should have when dealing with lowly thugs' wannabes. And this coming from you? Really, Dorian, Police Brutality is nothing to Leontius Von Spitzveg. It is when he pull rank, now _that_ is something."

"That's not what I was worried about. I knew Leontius can be brutal and downright mean when it comes to it. But something just feels off. So I tail Leontius myself…"

"That's rare." Richard grins. Mafia Dons don't usually do the field work themselves.

"Richard, please." Dorian pleaded. He is not in the mood whatsoever for teasing.

Richard give up teasing and motion Dorian to continue. "As I was saying, I was tailing him when I get a good look at Leontius. He was one downright terrifying man, alright… but that's not him."

Richard frowned hearing that, but Dorian continues, "I looked into his eyes, Richard. They were hard and cold as ice. But it was also broken. His eyes are dead as a corpse. His fire is burning out! And it was all because he and Crescentius are fighting with each other!"Dorian said steely at the last sentence. Really, siblings argued all the time. He just couldn't understand why some reacted badly than the rest. If the person reacted badly was Leon, that is not a good sign. Not. At. All.

Richard sighed. So Dorian is feeling responsible and protective… again! "Look, Dor, Even so, we cannot look after Leontius _and_ clean up his mess forever. It was his wish that we let him discover and learn things on his own. By his own power, no less! Leontius knew there are consequences to his actions, even though he refused to listen to us and stubborn as hell, he's young. We all make mistakes. He was adamant in his views that the business and family are two different matters. Didn't Cecilie herself told us never to interfere with how Leontius raising his family?"

"I know. But I don't want him to go to deep end like he did before. It nearly killed him last time!"

Richard shuddered remembering that one little incident. It was a little after Cecilie was gone, and Chris was taken by the Orcots. Leon was depressed that he can't look after his baby brother and was furious with himself for letting The Orcots have his brother so easily and nearly lost his purpose in life. He was so depressed that it nearly gotten him killed and would have succeeded if it weren't for Dorian, who was deeply worried, went out and look for him.

"But nothing, Dor. Don't worry yourself too much about him. He isn't a fool to do that all over again…"

"You sure about that?"

"Positive. He said so didn't he? He isn't the type to go against his words. Look, it's true that Leontius has been living alone and accustom to make decision on his own. He has family now. He needs to learn that being a family means, the opinion of other family members, matters. That's when a big changes or big decision needs to be made, while he has the power of ultimatum, the decision is no longer his to make alone. I know right now is a hard and trying time for him, but we got to respect his wishes and not interfere with his life. "

Dorian didn't say anything for a long while. He was silently pondering what Richard had just told him. Richard was right. If there is one thing that Leon needs to learn now, is that his decision will effects not only his life, but the life of his family and so, he needs to include his brother opinion before making any decision. "You're right. He has been… a little pompous of himself, hasn't he?" said Dorian with a soft smile.

Richard laughs softly and scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's our fault too, you know. We should have put a leash on him from the beginning. But Leontius have not use the power at his disposal for his own selfish needs. So, I guess… here is a case I don't think I can win."

"Of what? Of Leontius being high and mighty?" Dorian smirked.

Richard sniggers. "We are the ones that let him. So we should just suck it up and bear with it."

Dorian chuckled. "You know, in my eyes, Leontius is still that cute little boy Cecilie introduced a long time ago," said Dorian fondly. He still remembers the cute and confused little boy as he stared at all his mother's suitors from beside his mother while they were socializing. He was trying not to be intimidated, trying to appear aloof with that innocent eyes. It was that night that he, Dorian was completely charmed by the young lad.

Richard chokes on his laughter and said, "You better not let him hear you say that. Or we'll be having one dead mafia don because he can't keep his wayward mouth shut."

"I don't see _you_ complaining."

"Only because I find you useful in some way. Other than that, you're hopeless!"

* * *

Gwendal Von Voltaire frowned. He didn't care if more wrinkles are adding up on his face, or more gray hairs starts developing. He will frown all he wants or glaring murderously at nothing in particular while he was deep in thoughts, thinking like he usually does. Say whatever you want about him, but he deserves the right to worry in matters of his family.

It is not a coincidence that the object of his frowning and thoughts are sitting in the gardens, right below his study windows. His mother seems attached to her little garden a lot more than usual lately. She will stare absentmindedly at the three flowers that she named after them, and when asked what she was thinking about, she'll either brush it off or change the subject.

That's not the only changes that they have noticed. Her eating diet has change! From what he observed and what the maids told him, she has been eating less. Not only that, she looks like she has trouble sleeping from time to time, although she manage to conceal then thoroughly.

"Mother has been acting strange lately. She much too subdued like the time while she was still ruling as queen. She sees Wolfram from afar and went into a daze, or she'll be very depressed for no reason. Wolfram is beginning to notice something is not right, and by the way she sometimes went emotional on him, he'll think it was something he do."

Gwendal turns away from the window and stares directly at Conrad, who was leaning against the wall across from him. "Not only that. Every time she sees a mother and her child, she began staring at them with longing. I am at lost to explain this particular behavior."

"Maybe she wanted another child? Have you ever thought of that, Gwendal?" said Conrad, grinning lopsidedly from where he stands. He grins broaden when Gwendal groaned with irritation and pinched the bridge of his nose to keep his never ending headache at bay. "Another child? Conrart, she already has three grown sons and at this age… she doesn't want another child… she wants grandchildren!"

"Then why don't you provide one or perhaps two for her? Why don't you give our mother grandchildren, Gwendal? Great One knows she's been pestering you about marriages," Conrad teased.

Gwendal stared pointedly at Conrad. "Funny. Very funny."

"I'll speak to Gisela about this. Maybe she knows what's going on," Conrad pause a second to think. He added, "Or maybe… Ulrike would be a better choice."

"We do not want to disturb Ulrike with things that Gisela may be able to help. Summon Gisela. Find out whatever it is that is wrong with mother. I won't stand for her tiptoeing around Wolfram. I don't believe I'll be saying this but I want our happy and carefree mother back."

Conrad sighed. Gwendal wasn't the only one to think that. Even Raven have somehow noticed. "You and me both. You and me both."

* * *

Shuko's eyes snapped open.

She sits up straight on her bed and look around her room, sleepily. Finding nothing out of ordinary, she went and get ready for the day.

While she was bathing, soaking up… Shuko can't help thinking about things in general. Nothing interesting happened lately. Every day is the same the day before. She went about her day in a scheduling manner, one may say. All she did was eat, sleep, read, walk inside the shop or some times, fly unnoticed nearby. The routine was starting to be very boring. Nothing kept her interest more than fifteen minutes!

Pon-chan was right. She may need to get out more.

Shuko dip her head under water before re-emerged and leaned against the tub. She remembered an odd dream she just had that makes no sense to her at all.

In her dream, she was seeing things through other person's eyes. She was very happy. She was running around, laughing, like there was no care to the world. The grass was soft at her feet, and the bright sky open wide for her to gaze and the wind blow steadily at the garden she's running on. Someone was playing catch with her. A hand caught her from behind and spins her around. She was dizzy from spinning but she can't help feeling happy. She laughed uncontrollably and was trying to wiggle her way out of the arms that held her captive, kicking and laughing. By the happy sound of laughter she heard behind her, it was a man's voice. She tried to turn her head to look at the man, but the sun was blinding her and she couldn't see his face. Then, she woke up!

Emotions was swirling inside her. She didn't what she was feeling. The dream felt so real and the feelings she had during, and after she woke up confuses her. It felt alien to her. Emotion are not meant for her. They are only for sentimental fools and for humans. Emotion can either brings their own downfall, or can be benefits from.

Shuko rein in her confusion and shakes her head to clear her thoughts. She hated that dream. It somehow struck something in her and she don't know what it is.

She just couldn't understand it at all.

-TbC-

* * *

**A/N = Yes! I finally done another chapter! Finally.... I thought I'll never get around finishing it. I was doing in between a lot and most of the time, the plots chapter didn't fits together. **

**I know this chapter seems slow and short. Bare with me please. It will get better soon. I promise. **

**Read and Review. :)**

**-Elvina P.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"I still say this is a bad idea."

"Do you have a better idea? How hard could it get to get them to talk in a locked room?"

"A lot harder if Chris is not going to be co-operative. At the very least, we need him to listen! And we both know that it is harder than it sounds."

"He will listen. Besides, he won't have any choice in the matter. Trust me on this. I know what I'm doing."

"Somehow, that is not a little bit re-assuring, Junrei."

"For the last time, Kanan, It'll be fine!"

* * *

Chris was sulking. He realized he was very much sulking like a spoilt child who doesn't get the candy he wanted. Maybe he was not far off from being spoilt. But he can't help it! He doesn't like feeling like he was left out!

He went to The Achieve and read everything he can on the trial. He also went to look for old news about his mother. That wasn't much. The only thing he found was his mother was missing and suspected she fell overboard, though the body was never found.

When he found out about the trial, he was shocked! Shocked and stunned!

Chris doesn't understand many things. He didn't understand why his big bro have to bring trial to Aunt Marie? Sure she was found guilty of extreme jealousy and pushed his mother overboard. They were family were they not? What was the reason he did all this? Going as far as collecting evidence himself? Was he on vendetta? A personal vengeance? He didn't believe one minute that his big bro was doing it for him. If he did… why did his bro let them raise him in the first place? Okay, he knew why he was raise by Marie and Aaron Orcot, but why not his brother raise him himself? Separate them, let he grow up ignorant of the relatives. Won't that be much easier to bring justice to them when he didn't know them?

That's what upset him the most. His brother won't tell him anything! He planned and planned and planned but he never once thought of telling him.

Okay, he understands he is young. But he still wanted to know. He deserves the right to know didn't he? Maybe not as extensively as the grow ups but he would like it if his bro would at least _talk_ to him. Kanan and Junrei knew more than he did!

What's worst, it seems he never knew his own family like he previously thought. Aunt Marie and Uncle Aaron weren't forth coming when it comes to his mother. They make that perfectly clear. Only his brother knows about their mother but even then, Aunt Marie only let him visit him a handful of times and when his brother wanted to talk to him, someone was always around.

It scares him. But he was feeling like an outcast amongst his family. Kanan, Junrei and his bro are more like a family with or without him around. Where does that leave him? Where does he fit in their small family?

He never told anyone, but he keeps having dreams that... Leon, Kanan and Junrei are happily laughing looking at the family album in the living room. He was outside, looking in through the glass window. They were laughing joyously at something. They are smiling as they look through all those pictures. He also knew, to them, it was like he never existed. It is as if they were happy like that had he never been born! He woke up with sweat afterwards and can go back to sleep. The dreams appeared at random too.

The feeling like he never existed... the feeling like he never wanted... the feeling that his bro would be better off had he never been born...it terrifies him beyond imagination. What if they were right? What if his big bro is better off without him in his lives? Would it make their lives better? He won't be around to burden anyone. His big bro can lead his life to the fullest and not be tied down to him. He will be happier, right?

Chris furiously wipes away his tears. He refused to show how week he was. He refused to be a burden to anyone especially to his big brother.

* * *

Leon curse colourfully as he chases the perp through Chinatown. Of all the time of day, he really didn't want to go through Chinatown at that particular time. Sure, he spent a lot of time there visiting the now elusive Count D in the past, so he'll know for sure that that is the time where the entire patron's are at their busiest.

Not only that, he dreaded the way the people acts around him. Oh no, it wasn't they were hostile or scoffing at him. It was quite the opposite really. They respected him for some reason. They knew he was a close friend to Count D and he helped them more when he was there then he would have like. It was the fact they sometimes look at him knowingly and understand his pain that unnerved him. That's what he doesn't get with these people. Just what about him that they sympathize?

At least they never once held him back while he was there or commented on him about keep buying all those confectionary and delicious cakes for his kids.

Leon saw the perp went into an alley. Leon smirked. He knew another alley that collides with that alley. That was the best part of frequenting and patrolling Chinatown. You get to learn its ways and memorize every nooks and crannies.

Leon immediately went through an alley on his right that will lead him to the perp where the alley will met with the alley that the perp went through. And when he ran around the next corner, they will collide and Leon will take him down then.

When Leon was nearing the alleyway, he heard the perps running footsteps. Leon peeped at the direction of the noise and saw the shadow of the perp, he prepares himself. When the perp when through his corner, Leon send him a hard kick on his midriff that send him flying to the ground. The Perp groaned.

Leon stared down at him. He was unfazed by it all. In fact, he even grinned sharply that would send any guy running if they saw him like that. " Oh… hurt very much, are we?" Leon taunted. "You're pathetic man, if you think you can get away from breaking an entry and stealing from an old lady. Are you really that stupid?"

The perp glared as he rose from the floor. He took out a pocket knife and charged at Leon. Leon side step the oncoming trust, grabbed the hand and twists the arm on to the perp's back. He then immediately slammed the perp to the wall, hard. The impact causes the perp to loose his knife and dropped it. Leon quickly cuffed the man.

"You are far more stupid than I thought," said Leon as he dragged the cuffed and daze man out of the alley. "Tell me, are you really that desperate?"

"Shut up! You officers always like to foil our plans, do you? Don't you have anything better to do?" sneered the perp. He keeps wiggling trying to get himself loose. But Leon had him in a painful and firm grip. Leon gripped the perp tighter, sending a silent message to quit trying since it is obviously futile and the people are watching. The perp hissed in pain and Leon smirked.

"Look who's talking. You're the one stealing... from an old lady's apartment! You should be ashamed of yourself. Where's your morals, dude. People like you are the reason I became a cop. You make me nauseous."

"What? So you can act all heroic while rounding up the bad guys? Oh please..."

Leon snorted. Hero his ass! He is no hero. If anything, he is quite the opposite. Some of the guys he brought in would swear that he, Leon, could be a villain in disguise. He really didn't know how to take that assumption. So he just let them talk with a hell lot of amusement. The precinct thought it was funny, but it has some truth in it. "I think you ought to stay silent now. You are already in deep shit, buddy."

"I won't be if you didn't chase and caught me. I was successful until you kicked me hard! You nearly kill me back there!"

"Serve you right. I can easily kill you in a heartbeat. If you think you can get away in Chinatown, dude, try _harder_."

"Why didn't you? Kill me, I mean?" the Perp asked nervously. He feels a glint of… something in this officer. Something he knew he had to get away from. This officer makes him downright uncomfortable.

"If you really wanna die so much, I can finish up what we started back there. No worries for me." Said Leon smirking lopsidedly.

"You're so full of yourself."

"And you're not in the position to talk."

"Don't pull that shit. You aint god..."

"I don't think god will want you in his presence. What's with the life you lead.."

The perp glared angrily at the blond officer. "Hey, stuff it. Why bothered when fate wanted me to live this way?"

Leon could have gasped at the perp, but he schooled his face to be impassive. "That's the dumbest bullshit I have ever heard. Your life can be a hell lot better if you work harder for it!" Leon face scrunch up thinking back what he just said. He frowned.

"Now that is the dumbest bullshit I have ever heard. Been there, done that, dude. And it aint enough." The perp snapped.

Leon snorted. Like he cared with what the perp thinks of his life. "Your funeral."

Leon led the perp to the police car that was waiting for them. He swiftly and none to gentle put the perp on the back seat and shut the auto lock door with a hard bang. The two young officers jumped and eyed Leon in shock. They knew that Leon was in foul mood as of late, but he seems irritated than usual. Leon just glared at them before he stormed off towards his own car.

Leon had been very restless lately. In fact, he was a downright asshole. Everyone has been walking on eggshells around him. He knew he was unreasonable and grumpy but he couldn't just help himself. He doesn't like how things are going back home. They hardly talk to one another, preferable to stay out of each other's way. He knew both Kanan and Junrei are very understanding with his predicament but even they are getting nervous and desperate. Poor Kanan had been beside herself with worry! Try as he might. Leon knew that no matter what, he should try to mend things with Chris.

And he was scarred and nervous of just thinking it.

"Fuck!" Leon curse under his breath with his hand running through his hair, messing it up a little bit. "I should eat my own advice."

* * *

"Leon…. Leon!... wake up, Leon!..."

Leon bolt right up on his seat. He then blinked sleepily before turning to Jill, who looked at him with her eyebrow raise. "What it, Jill?" asked Leon sleepily.

Jill pointed at the clock and said. "Shift ended fifteen minutes ago. You must be dead tired to still be here instead of bolting on the dot sharp. No more OT for you mister. You're exhausted."

"Yeah… say, got any Idea how long was I asleep?" asked Leon yawning. He stretched and moves his muscles. Sleeping bending on the desk is not a good way to sleep.

"More or less and hour. You might want to head home now by the way."

"Why is that?"

"Because one of your twin is out front. Waiting for you to go home with her."

"She what?" said Leon jumping to his feet. "She's not here alone is she?" Leon quickly clear his desk and grabbed his jacket.

"Don't worry. I already gave her sound advice and stern orders not to wonder off alone again… and speaking of advise… are you nuts?"

"What now? What did I do?"

"Leaving Chris and the girls alone at home while you are working. Who's feeding them? What if something happened to them? You shouldn't leave the kids alone. For god sake, Leon, get a babysitter or put them at the day-care centre... Leon? Leon!"

"See ya, Jill," said Leon once he is out of the door. He went out front searching for a blond hair, blue eyes beauty and finally found her sitting by the wall. The moment she spotted him, she jumped from her chair and skipped right to him.

"Ready to go home, father?" said Kanan, smiling. Leon raises an eyebrow. This is the first time either of his children comes to pick him up. He has no objection to them going anywhere since they are more than capable of taking care of themselves. But a cheery Kanan picks him up out of the blue and smiling too sweetly and not her usual smile either, just feels odd. Leon blamed at his behaviour this pass few days. He hardly saw them, and he always went home late.

He won't tell anyone this, even to admit it to himself. But he felt warm seeing his kids come and pick him up so they could go home together. It was a nice surprise. He knew they miss him, just as he misses them. He knew out of all three, Kanan was very much afraid he would leave again and never come back. She was his duplicate copy after all. "Yeah. Let's go home, sweetheart."

Unnoticed to Leon, Jill breathed a sigh of relief when he saw both father and daughter happily went home together. She nearly freaked out when, on her way back to the precinct after checking out a crime scene, she saw one of Leon's twins walking down the street unsupervised and without the company of an adult. She was drilling into the girl about the dangers of wondering off alone when said girl cut her of saying she want to pick up her father and go home together. She also said she misses being a family and eating as a family when Leon always come back home very very late. Jill's heart went out the girl. So Jill took her with her. Jill grinned throughout the entire time she finishes up her report before heading home.

* * *

Kanan was very, very nervous. She has never felt this nervous in her entire life! Sure the plan was very simple... and that is 'Just pick up father from the precinct so can go home together', or so Junrei said. What got her nervous was that Junrei's plan was easy. Too easy and Kanan hope and prayed to the gods and goddesses that Junrei won't do anything rash or stupid.

"You seem quieter than usual, Kanan. Everything okay?" asked Leon, concerned.

Kanan duck her head lower. "Everything is well, father. I am fine." She simply said.

Leon didn't say anything but he squeezes her hand. "I'm sorry, Kanan."

Kanan immediately looked up to Leon with wide eyes. "Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"I have been behaving badly haven't I? I go to work, return home so late. I make sure there are foods for you three, but never around to cook and eat with you. I know you still feel guilty and I haven't make things easier for us all. Guess I really am lousy at parenting." Leon explained. His face and his tone conveyed how much he was ashamed with himself.

"Is not that," Kanan quickly reassured her father. Okay, maybe it was partly about that. But she has other thing to worry about. Namely Junrei. Maybe she should have not feigned ignorance and should have known the full plan that Junrei come up with.

Kanan suddenly squeal when Leon pick her up and carry her on his hips. "Then what is it? You know I don't like it to see you all sad."

Kanan clings to Leon tighter. She laid her head on his shoulder and asked in a near whisper. "When are you going to talk to Chris, father?"

Leon winced. Yep, he is so not looking forward to the talk. What if he butchered it up again? "Actually, I will talk to him later when we get home. I just hoped he already cools down by now."

Kanan stared at her father incredulously. "You've been avoiding him and us all this time just for him to cool down?"

"Chris was livid… I was terrified and I still don't know how to act in this kind of situation. You know as well as I do Chris won't listen to me otherwise."

"And here I thought you were persistent. What happened to my father who gave no mercy to criminals? Hurry up and patch things with Chris! I'm not the only one that wanted back our happily family, you know."

Leon sighed. Honestly, he didn't think he is going to win any argument with Kanan. She is the very image of him. If they keep on arguing, they could argue on till forever. Leon sighed heavily. "Alright, alright! I hear ya…"

Kanan grabs Leon's face and make him looked at her in the eyes. "You hear, yes. But do you listen?"

* * *

The moment Leon sat foot in his house. He felt very weird. He looked around the house but nothing was out of ordinary. The house did seem oddly silent, but for the past few days, it is a normal occurrence. More over, id it just him… or is the house feels darker and looks darker than usual? Like a shadow befalls the whole place. Like…

Like the magic of the Petshop.

And Leon don't like to be painfully reminded how his house have this pull similar to the petshop, or how the atmosphere around him is dark and foreboding. An eerie feeling. Just the way D liked.

Plus, he didn't remember his house have dark hallways that he can't see more than a few feet. He knew every nook and cranny of his house. But the shadow look like it was moving! And he knew quite well that when it comes to magic, nothing is as it should be. For all you know, he'll walk into a huge room of the jungle.

Just what are his twin dragon daughters up to?

"Kanan, what's going on? The magic here is heavy, very much like the petshop. Are you and your sister are experimenting or something?"

Kanan took his hand and tugged him towards the upper floor. Leon looked down at Kanan and takes a double take. Kanan doesn't look like she always did. In fact, she doesn't look like the human Kanan at all. She was back wearing her robe when they first met in their humanoid form. Her hair is loose and flowy, swaying as if it was being blown by the wind. Her features are the same, except her eyes. Her eyes are slits instead of the normal human eyes and they seem to glow. From Kanan's hand, Leon can tell Kanan's being is pretty much hummed with magical energy. "Are you scared, father?" Kanan asked. Her voice was soft and seems ethereal.

_Scared? Who? Me? Not in the least. Suspicious and cautious more likely. Okay... well... maybe a little... _"You know I don't mind you both do magic. But something huge such as this, I will like to have notice beforehand!"

Leon was looking round him when he noticed something wasn't quite right. The furniture was the same, all the things was in place. Except the pictures... in his picture, a member of his family is missing. "What happened to the picture? Why is Chris's picture missing?"

"Chris? Who's Chris, father?" asked Kanan softly, as if she has no clue who was Leon talking about.

Leon felt like he was splash with ice cold water. "Okay, you two. This isn't funny."

Kanan didn't answer him; instead, she swiftly glided away to the upper floor. Leon shuddered. He is sorely reminded of all the ghost stories with the gliding. Even zombies are not that scary! He was not afraid of ghost or anything. But it was eerily spooky.

"Kanan, wait!" Leon call out, he took on the run to catch up with her. But the more Leon tries, the further she is from him. He seems to be running slower and slower until Kanan completely faded from his sight.

"Shit!" Leon cursed. Leon looked around him wildly to catch glimpse of Kanan in his dark and dimmed surrounding. When that fails, Leon took a deep breath. _Okay, calm down Leontius Von Spitzveg. There must be a great explanation for this little prank your mischievous daughters are pulling. No need to work yourself up and gone completely grey haired before you are fifty! _

As he walked by, his heartbeat slowly speed up as he stared at the images on his wall and his photo frame. It was like he was watching a film. They were around him showing some staff. Leon froze when he saw one particular film. It was showing him and his girls. They were happily looking at the pictures in the album and they were laughing at some of the pictures they took. The scene was very much wrong in all angles because Chris wasn't with them. In fact, he was looking inside from the outside.

Leon went to the wall and placed his palms on it before he immediately pulled back in shock when he felt like a jolt of electricity went through him. He stared at his hands wide eyes before slowly placed them back on the wall. He watches as the film unfold and as long as his palms connected to the wall, he can feel what the person in it feels.

Leon felt Chris's sorrow as he look on at the image him and girls. By each passing minutes, Chris feels even more depressed and he felt great abandonment. Chris knew that to them, to the family he stared at longingly, he simply didn't exist and it was a lot better if he didn't. To Chris, it was the hardest thing he felt and knowing that the family as a lot happier without him in their lives was too much to bare. Leon nearly choked at all the emotions. He stared in alarm and refused to remove his hands when he saw that Chris was sobbing. He was sobbing and was begging with his eyes for he, Leon, to remember him, to acknowledge him. Finally can't stand the pain, Chris starts banging the window. Hoping against hope that the family will hear him, screaming for his brother. But the family never did. They weren't even aware that Chris was there. To the family, Chris was invisible. Chris banged harder, begging Leon to don't leave him. In the end, Chris slides to the floor, shaking uncontrollably as he sobbed hard.

Leon stared at the wall shocked and frozen as he watched the image Chris. He was shaking silently. He didn't know what to make out what he has seen. He very much feels Chris's pain and guilt. Was it all real? Is that what he has been feeling all this time? Didn't Chris read the file that he left in his room the last time they were supposed to talk?

Leon clenched his jaw as he fisted his hand and gently banged the wall. His eyes held determination in what he needs to be doing. Come hell or high waters, he was so having that delayed talk with Chris. If, let say, Chris did feeling all that, then Leon is going to talk some senses into him before cuffing him on the head for being downright ridicules and an idiot for even thinking that he, Leon, would be better off if Chris wasn't born. Just that thought alone makes him livid!

Leon immediately stalked the hallways on the way to Chris's room. He growled on frustration as more images seem to be swimming around him. Taunting him about many things, but still no Chris. Leon broke on a run. If he even looked at the images any longer, he's going to throw up!

'_Chris? Who's Chris, father?'_

Leon ran harder. He suddenly wanted to see for himself that Chris is alright. D once did similar tricks to him with a reason or another. He really hoped to The Great One that his daughters have a friggin good reason for doing this to him. This little... prank of theirs is way out of the line. He really needed to teach them about boundaries. If they are telling him something, Well... he damned well got the message!

When Leon is at Chris's door, he immediately yanked the door open and entered the room.

-TBC-

* * *

**A/N = Okay…. Okay…. I'm being naughty. I like cliffhangers. And a little cliffy once in a while won't hurt anyone. :P**

**I know this chapter is short, unlike the others. But do tell me what you think. What Leon would fine in the next chapter? Would he and Chris patch things up? Or will Chris still be sulking?**

**-Elvina P. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 16**

The moment Kanan escaped from Leon and the _intervention_, she immediately went and search for Junrei. She knew she shouldn't interfere with their father and Chris affairs in the first place after having learnt a lesson previously. And _this_ is the main reason why. They can meddle, they can manipulate circumstances to their favour: provided the result was a favourable outcome to all party involve and not ruin it completely, but to use magic to such extend? She found Junrei in their bedroom, sitting on her bed, looking into a crystal ball.

"What was that?" Kanan hissed the moment she saw Junrei. Kanan was caught up by the stunt that Junrei pulled that she didn't notice Junrei was slightly paler than usual or that she seems weak and was sweating slightly. "You should have told me! Are you out of your mind?"

"What are you so frantic about, sister? They are successfully locked in Chris room, aren't they?" said Junrei lightly. She wipe away some of the sweats on her forehead and play around with her outfit, not meeting Kanan's eyes.

"Yes, you told me to lead them, Yes you told me you are going to do all the work and yes; I was reluctant to know all that you were planning to get them back together, But a warning would be nice that you will use great amount of magic to bewitch the whole house. What the hell were you thinking?" Kanan growled. She really wanted to wriggle her sister's neck! Whatever Junrei did back there, wasn't the least a bit funny!

"Getting them back together that's what I was thinking. I had to do something, didn't I? It is not easy to do it. But it'll work out in the end."

"That was an advance magic! And it could drain the user of their magic or life force. We may have many abilities but even we have our limits! You should have not done it alone. There was a huge chance that you'll end up dead! If the magic overload didn't kill you, I'm sure father will." Their father told them, Count D warned them, hell! Even T-chan in his own sarcastic way advised them to be careful with their magic. Dragon magic is very powerful and can be very dangerous. If not learn, harness and control properly, one slip up could be disastrous. That is why dragonlings are monitored until they are mature. That is why their father insist they use their huge and deep magic sparingly until they are both sure what they are doing. Little magic was okay, but big ones is something you don't flaunt lightly.

Junrei sighed. Kanan can be so stubborn. She knew her sister won't let the matter drop until she have all the answers. Like their father, she can be very nosy and annoying at times. "I know, I know. Originally, I won't do things this extreme. But I had to do it for Chris benefits. He just had too many doubts that needed answering."

"Have you forgotten what father told us plenty of times? He told us that no matter what we do, never do something extreme that could endanger your life. Father told us that life is very precious, and I am inclining to think that you do not care about yours." Kanan yelled. She was very much panic inside. She will not loose her twin sister because of her carelessness.

Junrei seeing Kanan getting more panic by the minute, quickly tries to assure her. "Kanan, calm down! Nothing will happen to me. I'm just going to be a little weak and drain for a few days. That's all, I swear! I'll live." Perhaps, she shouldn't have said that.

"You what?" Kanan was by Junrei's side in a heartbeat; checking her body temperature, feeling her pulse and most importantly, check her life and energy force. Kanan breathe in relief when Junrei is just a little drain, but not in any way life threatening. She slumped, shaking, besides Junrei. "Stupid idiot. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Make sure you do. I do not want to be the one telling father why you are dead."

Junrei laughs softly before giving Kanan a re-assuring kiss on the cheek. "It won't come to that. I promise you."

Kanan shook her head exasperately. She lies back on the pillow and let herself relax, the tension on her body ebbing away. After all the emotion, she feels a little tired. "I have to admit, that was an excellent idea though. Showing father a universe parallel to ours."

Junrei bit her bottom lips. The truth is, she did more than just planning and bewitching the house. "No actually. That was Chris's nightmare."

"His nightmare?" asked Kanan with her eye brow raise.

"Yes. I saw what Chris most fear of when I look into his dreams. I thought this was a good opportunity for father to start reassuring him."

"Is that why you ask me to pretend I don't know who Chris was? So that father will handle all those issues? I can understand Chris fears to be alone again. But this seems to be extreme."

"None the less, I hope at least seventy percent of their problems are solve today. This will save us some unnecessary issues in the future," Junrei frown as she looked at the crystal ball. Kanan rolled her eyes.

"You know, it's rude to stare at their conversation without their permission." Kanan teased. She peeked at what Junrei was frowning over and she herself frown at the image. "Damn it, father. Just get on with it," Kanan mumbled to herself.

Junrei sniggers. "You know, it's rude to stare at their conversation without their permission." Junrei throw back Kanan's words at her. "Come on. Let's order us something to eat while we wait for them to finish."

* * *

Leon froze when he saw Chris was standing by the window sketching the view, and was staring at him wide eyes when he suddenly barged in uninvited. Chris quickly shut his sketch pad when he saw Leon.

Leon let out a sigh of relieve that he didn't realized he was holding. He took the moment to stare at Chris. He was a little pale and a little skinny. Leon supposed that he loose some weight. He didn't look healthy too. Did Chris skip his meals while Leon is away? Leon winced and he immediately feels a lot guilty. He should have checked to make sure the kids really ate something once he got back. Pile of dishes in the sink doesn't mean they actually eat they food.

The door suddenly slam shut with a bang causing Leon to jump before whirling to look at the door wide eyes. He went to the door only to find it lock! _What the hell?_

A paper slipped under the door. Leon picked it up and it read,

_Sorry daddy. We do not want to deceive you like we did. But this can't continue anymore. Please use this opportunity to mend the fence with Chris. Talk to him, daddy. The room will automatically unlock itself after you both have done your brotherly bonding. Kanan and I will get the dinner ready in the meantime. I ordered us some Thai's. I hope that's okay. _

_-Junrei._

_Those minxs!_ Leon inwardly thought with his eyebrow twitch. Oh how he loves his two dragon daughters… but they are so grounded for the rest of the year! He didn't think he can stand the scare like that sometime in the near future.

'**What do you want?'**

Leon blinked and looked at the messy room while he tries to figure out what to say. He was lost in his thoughts and nearly missed Chris's question. Now that he knew Chris was okay and he was standing in Chris room. Leon suddenly feels words fail him.

"I... well I..." Leon stuttered. His mind suddenly went on a holiday. He is furious with himself not knowing what to say. It didn't help matters when Chris was trying hard to make his expression passive. But his eyes were guarded. Chris was protecting himself... from him. That does not sit well with Leon at all. He wants Chris to be comfortable with him, unguarded.

"I'm sorry," Leon blurted out when he saw Chris was backing away from him. Chris froze. "I'm sorry for not telling you about the trial since the beginning. It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just... well, I don't think this is something you should know until you are much older. That was what I thought anyway."

Chris continued to stand where he is, and Leon feel like his courage is leaving him. So he quickly explains. "This was not an easy decision for me. It wasn't just for revenge, you know. I had to take into consideration about lots of things. Yeah, I go out on my way to get Marie and Aaron behind bars but they really deserved it. What they did to mother is one thing, but what they did to you is really something I cannot forgive."

Chris took a deep breath and stubbornly turned away from Leon and he lie on his bed facing down. Leon groaned exasperatedly. This is really not the time for Chris to be stubborn while he was trying to explain things. It takes a lot of nerves just to explain himself. And his courage is slowly faltering. It was a hell lot harder! Leon continued. "It's not easy for me, Crescentius. I was brought up by mother not to abandon my family. Mother always said that family is irreplaceable. I know this may sound a bit crude and boasting, but it is within our very blood that if someone crosses our family, we retaliate back and give them their dues. Like our secret, I have this urge, this pull to do something and make it right. To bring them justice and lock behind bars and keys." _Either that or I kill them with my own bare hands._ "I have been controlling this urge since I found out about Marie. I can't ignore this trait, and when the time comes for you, I don't think you can ignore it either."

_What?_ Thought Chris confused. He bit his bottom lips to prevent from saying his thought out loud. _What urge?_ "Traits?" Chris asked attentively. But his voice was muffled. But somehow, Leon heard him anyway.

"There are traits about our blood that I don't know yet. Apparently, our family was a protective and possessive lot! The epitome of masculinity mother liked to call it. As the protector of the family, I can't let go the bad deeds. I do what I have to do and if I had to destroy a people or two, then so be it." Truthfully, even when his mother explains to him about the mechanics of their blood traits, Leon thought they were bizarre. He still does so he won't be surprise if Chris feels the same.

Chris frowned. This thing about their family and their traits didn't make one sense to him. He summed it up by them being European. He didn't know his big brother is over-protective and possessive. Chris pulled his covers all the way to his head, completely burry him underneath. He did not want his brother to see him all emotionally unstable. It would be embarrassing. Leon continued his explanation. "But we are not talking about the case much or our blood traits, aren't we. You said it was more about trust. Well, to tell you the truth… I actually do not know how to tell you or how am I supposed to go about this serious matter with you. There's a lot of things I'm still figuring out and one of them is how to raise you properly and about making decisions when it involves you." Leon saw there was a tiny shuffle under the covers. And Leon slowly went over to the bed and sits by the edge, looking out the window. "I have no experience in rising kids. All I have to guide me is what mother used to tell me all the time. She told me that matters of the adults, are best not let the kids get involved. She said Ignorance is bliss and in this case, I completely agree with her. I was just doing what I thought was right. I wanted to tell you a lot of times, but I also don't want to drag you in this mess. It was best if you do not know about the trial until after everything is over. You will be much safer that way. This is legal stuff, Cresentius. It's a nasty and shady business that can turn uglier in a heartbeat. No matter how bad you think I am…. All I could think about was protecting you. I want to keep you save and raise you as happily as I could like I should have done all those years ago. I'm sorry if I seem cold to you for not telling, but that was because I was protecting you, not because I don't trust you."

Chris snorted. Yes, that is what everyone says. They are doing it to protect him. Why can't they just admit that they want revenge? He really doesn't like hearing words like 'protection' when it was the least of the motive. There were just so many questions he wanted to ask. But everything is just too confusing. "Tell me about Aunt Marie and Uncle Aaron. Why you did what you did? Why did you pursue this case after so long? Why now?" Chris asked loudly.

"Marie got what she deserved what she did to mother. I don't know what they have been telling you about her, but mother was harmless to other people. She's just… a little too socially and men like her for it. Marie was a woman scorned when mother marries John. She fancies John and resented the fact that John chooses mother over her. Her hate and Jealousy grows rapidly. So when Marie decided to plots and pushed mother overboard, I can't let Marie get away with it." Leon said through greeted teeth. His expression was hard and cold as he recalled all what Marie had done.

Chris just lay quietly as his big brother ranted. He feel like falling apart. It was painful to think that the woman who raises you is actually your mother's murderer. But it was more painful that his Big Brother doesn't share with him about important things like this! Okay, fine. He was just a kid. He is not asking much. It's fine if his big brother is not going to tell him most stuff. He just wanted to know… to have an inkling what his brother is doing. Chris knew it's not his business but to suddenly drop a huge bomb on him regarding their family secrets was not a good experience! Deep down, he just wants his big bro to communicate freely with him. Explains to him carefully for what he was about to do and why. Was that too much to ask?

"Why I choose to convict them now is because the evidence took a long time to find and Aaron played a part in it. I know you wanted to live with me and I also knew they won't give up your guardianship without a fight. So I fight back hard. The fact that Aaron dared to abuse you just put my plans in motion a hell lot sooner and speed up the process. If I had my way, do you think I would let Aaron off the hook that easy? But thinking about Sam and Josie, I let Aaron go with what I considered a slap on the wrist."

A slap on the wrist? How their father is in prison for a number of years is a slapped in the wrist?

"It was very agonizing to me when I realized that I left you at the care of the very woman who caused our family's misfortune. You had no idea what I had been through. You have no idea the guilt I felt abandoning you to those people! You had no idea how I nearly died because _I_ had to give you to that family! I did what I did so that I could protect you from now on," Chris's head peeked from under the covers. His eyes were wide. But he didn't say anything. His brother sounds desperate and bitter. He looks defeated. "Trust me when I say our family is one complicated bunch. There are still things that I don't even fully understand yet like the traits of our family bloodline. There are things about our family, Crescentius, which is better off with you not knowing. Not because you doesn't have the right to know. It's just I felt you are too young to know about this things. I know what I'm asking is big but please bear with me and try to trust my judgement. I'll explain to you everything in due time, okay? I promise. I can't promise I'll discuss with you about all that will happen, but I can promise you anything regarding the family, we will discuss it as a family but that is if it is really necessary. How's that for a deal?"

Chris sighed. That doesn't change things. His brother basically told him he still can't tell him things. At least he hope that will change when he is older. "Fine. As long as you don't keep me in a complete dark again."

Leon sighed in relief. Now that the horrendous talk is finish, he feels loads are off his shoulders. All this talk makes him feeling tired. He suddenly remembered something. "There is something I think you should know. We are not in any way related to the Orcots. Ever."

"We are what?" Chris blurted out shocked. He immediately turns to Leon and punched his brother's chess before he folded his hand and glared at his brother. It was one thing to put Aunt Marie and Uncle Aaron behind bars… but it is not funny to know they are not related. Now what is his brother talking about? If they are not related, why did they bear that name? His big brother seriously needs to come clean with everything big time!

Leon chuckled seeing his baby brother's antics. "Judging by your behaviour, You didn't read the envelope that I left in this room, didn't you?"

Chris blushed when he suddenly remembered about that envelope. He did saw it but at that time, he was so angry and so depressed at his brother to actually read it. So he slapped the envelope and it fall halfway under his bed. He didn't touch the thing ever since. Leon took the envelope from under him where he spotted the envelope was lying and gave them to Chris. Chris took the envelope with questions in his eyes. But at Leon's silent urged, He took a look at the documents inside it. The first document that he saw makes his breath hitched and his eyes wide as sources.

"You don't think I didn't noticed how lonely you felt every time I embraced Kanan and Junrei, do you?" said Leon softly, smiling. "My main reason for doing things is not to condemn them. But to make things right again. I neglect you for so long. Like I said, I should have raised you myself since the beginning. I want more than just being your guardian. I want us to be a real family. I know Marie and Aaron won't let me adopt you. That is why I got them out of my way. I don't want them to try anything after this and I don't want complications. I'm taking my role as parent very seriously. So I'm not going to have any outsider saying I am unfit parent. I want everything to be perfect for you so I foolproof everything. All I want is for you to be happy, Crescentius."

Chris hand was shaking. There were quite a few documents in there as well. There was marriage certificate of their mother to John, His birth and his Big Bro's birth certificate with their original names, the adoption papers and other stuff. "As you can see, you were born a year before mother marries John. So it proved that John couldn't be your father. I never ask mother who our real father was. But Mother assured me we share the same father."

"So…" Chris cleared his throat. He feels like a lump had stuck there. This is a big surprise. He really don't know what to think. But something nagged at him when he saw the form that his brother had legally change their name back to its originals. "What's my name going to be then? Why are we still using the surname Orcott if here," Chris points to the form, "stating that you already change our name to Von Spitzveg?"

"Your names are always and will be, Crescentius Von Spitzveg, just as I am Leontius Von Spitzveg. I just revert back and legalize to use our real names. Nothing changes actually. And as for why we keep up the façade and still uses the name Orcott, well let just say I want to keep our new name a secret. It's too dangerous if the precinct knows about our real name."

"Why? That doesn't make any sense?"

Leon hesitated. He doesn't want Chris to know the real nature of the Von Spitzveg family. But he does need to know why their name need to be kept secret from his current job. "The name Von Spitzveg, aren't what they appear to be. You have to understand, mother dated many men during her days. Some of those men are not into legal lifestyle. I am afraid, if anything comes up, it might trace back to our family."

"What does that mean? You make it sounds like we are part of the… erm… bad people. Are our family considered... dark?"

"What? No! nothing like that" _Oh blab alert. How am I to fix this?_ Thought Leon sweat drop. "The name Von Spitzveg was in a way is infamous. Mother was famous with her socializing ways and the people she hang out with. But there are people who don't like mother and they completely misjudge her. Since she was well like, her name was often mentioned in tabloids. Sometimes, what mentioned about was good, once or twice, they are bad." _Like her involvement with the mafias even though she was just there as their companion for the event or evening._ "Mother don't want our family name to be tainted by her connections and the people she socialized. That's why I don't want the precinct to know. I don't want they start assuming things and give trouble for us later."

Chris was confused. _Mother is long time dead. Why would they want to dig up our past social history? We are not associated with the bad people or anything, right?_ Chris thought. Instead, he asked, "With you changing your surname, I guess mine was change as well with Kanan and Junrei?"

"Yes. Change alongside mine. No point keeping those people's name when we have nothing in common."

"You really sucks at explain things, you know that?" said Chris smirking. Now that he knows what his brother had done, and the proof is right in front of him, he was very glad and very happy.

Leon chuckled amusedly. He rummages Chris's hair playfully causing the little guy to swat his hand away and glared at the messiness he caused. "Trust me, if our heritage has a manual, I would very much like to read it."

* * *

Kanan and Junrei both look up from their reading when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They beamed when they saw that both Leon and Chris got smiles on their faces and Leon posture relaxed.

Kanan and Junrei happily eyed each other. It means their interference was a success and their father and his younger brother have made amends. They quickly got up and help prepare the table. Their food arrived while the males of their family was still in their intervention. They move silently as they lay out the table.

They both suddenly squeak in surprise when a pair of arms snake through their waist from behind and raise them up from behind. They wiggle trying to get down when they felt a kiss was planted on their forehead. Then, they were put down on their feet and were given a group hug by their father and even Chris. "Thanks you two." Leon whispered in gratitude. Kanan and Junrei grinned. They could high five each other for their success but right now, they are very much enjoyed being hugged by their father and Chris to care.

* * *

Jill hummed while drying herself after a nice hot bath. She had soaked herself until her skin wrinkle. But they were relaxing and after a tiring day at work, she very much needed it.

Her mind wondered back to Leon and his little family. She wondered what exactly happened to Leon and was hoping that whatever happens, it solve themselves soon? If the problem was with Leon's younger brother, she hoped for Leon's sake they mended soon because Leon is getting unbearable. Not that it is any of her business or wanting to be nosy, but she was worried!

Still in her bathrobe, she went over the table to sort through her mails. Most of them were junks and some bills. The last letter caught her eyes. It was simpler than the other post and was hand written to her. Jill turned the envelope and seeing the return address and the recipient's name, her eyes widened before her face broke into a huge grins and her whole face light up instantly.

She quickly tore the letter open and read it eagerly.

-TBC-

* * *

**AN = Here goes another chapter. Finally Leon managed to explained himself. I wanted to make Leon suffer longer but the poor bloke had it badly enough already. Plus, younger siblings tend to make you want to give in sooner or later... so even though I make Leon suffer, he still needs to have that talk with Chris. (And Chris can't be mad at Leon forever, can't he?)**

**To all my loyal readers, old and new, I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I hope this new year will be a good year for all of you. **

**R&R. Nothing makes me happier than reviews from all of you on the New Year day.**

**-Elvina P. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Title : Finding Family**

**By : ElvinaPotter aka Elvina P.**

**Chapter : Chapter 17**

**Warning : This chapter is un-betaed.**

* * *

"This unit has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It is fully furnished. The kitchen is complete with stainless steel set kitchenware. On the side here, is the mini bar. Over hear, is the closet. Right beside it is the washer-dryer area. This door here is the second bathroom. As you can see, it is complete with a Queen set. Down this hallway, it will lead you straight to the master bedroom. And this is the living room..."

Richard tune the realtor out as he look around the apartment. The apartment was very modest in size and it's in decoration. From what he had seen, it was decorated based on modern design. The realtor wasn't kidding when she said the interior based on a soothing theme.

He could have sweat drop from the interior colour scheme alone. From what he had observed, the living room and the hallway were decorated in bright cheerful colours. One wall was painted in bright yellow, while another wall was painted soft orange. It goes with the same dual pattern in a few places throughout the living room. The window seal was painted white. Same goes with the furniture. The sofa was white in colour. And the tables are all light wood. It gives off a cheerful feeling.

The bedroom was more sophisticated in theme. Painted in tone light green and dark green, the bed and the tables are white. It seems Leontius is set on white furniture for this apartment.

Richard eyed critically every detail of the apartment. This is the second apartment he had visited this week. It wasn't as if he wanted to buy the apartment or looking for a rental place for him. He was just curious about the living conditions of the place.

Leontius had actually did up his apartments very nicely.

_That sly fox!_ Richard thought warily. When he first saw the addresses of the apartments, he nearly fainted! Not only was the location is high class location. But the apartments itself was perch right in the middle of the city. It was the heart of the community.

Leontius should lie better about the locations. The address is a dead giveaway.

Just how did Leontius manage to buy them that cheap (according to Leontius), something tells him that he did not want to know. He hoped he didn't threaten anyone like how Dorian sometimes likes to do.

Did he really buy them that cheap? Or did he just say to appease him at the time and bought them at their full price?

Richard can't deny that Leontius was smart though. He was practically a genius. Every unit in the entire building can be over the top. But Leontius managed to purchase them at a reasonable price. Not only that, he was downright sneaky and knows what he wanted. Bought a unit at reasonable price; get as cheap as you can possibly go, but get a unit that has a _killer view_ that anyone was willing to pay a fortune for.

Richard looks out the huge window that has the view overlooking the city. The unit itself wasn't the highest up on the building, nor is it a penthouse. Leontius had purchased a few normal condos with an impressive view.

It was strategically done he had to admit. Leontius strategically bought the units, decorated it nicely and rent it at a much higher price. The renting price varies according to the location and the interior décor. The first apartment was rented for three thousand a month. It was a two bedroom two bathroom apartment. The location wasn't so upscale, but the interior are no less elegant. Leontius won't have anything less other than elegance. This apartment he is currently touring worth at least seven thousand dollars a month.

What do you expect from an apartment that can see the Hollywood sign?

"Low pay my ass…" Richard grumbled softly. He had checked all values of Leontius's apartments. While he did managed bargaining for lower price like he claimed, the place worth a hell lot! It was lucky for him that he did them up nicely and rent it at a much reasonable price… because if he didn't, Richard is more than happy to shoot the so secretive blond haired blue eyes detective with his shotgun.

There were only three apartments he was able to look into. The remaining two that Leontius also purchased was already occupied. Five apartments total in Los Angeles. Their number of bedrooms range between two to four. The last apartment that he will be touring afterwards is four bedrooms. That apartment he noted was at least fifteen thousand dollars a month. From what he seen in pictures, the décor was classic and colossal.

_I wonder if I can persuade Leontius to start investing on other things_. Richard mused. With all the money pilling up and the inheritance, the family are millionaires by now. It will certainly be another way for them to do a little business. If he wasn't into his detective career so much, Leontius could have been in a number of careers. Leontius has always been an intelligent kid. He can solve a problem without breaking a sweat if he was in the mood for it. But Leontius like to see himself as a street smart kind of person. He shuddered at the thought of him being labelled as an Einstein genius.

What baffled Richard was how did Leontius managed to get his apartments rented out so fast? Two was already occupied, one was about to be rented out as it is waiting from the tenant conformation, and the rest are all fast in attracting a lot of potential rentals. With how busy Leontius is and the cost for such grand apartments, he would think that Leontius might have a little trouble with attracting potential tenants. Guess his fears were unfounded.

Richard sighed exasperatedly. He might as well give up with the boy. If he is anything like his mother, then Leontius is far from done. And knowing them like he did, he might as well get out of their way. Cecilie used to hate it when things didn't go according to her plans, and Leontius would do _anything_ to get his way. If only he can look into Leontius bank account without him knowing. Maybe then he can rest easy knowing Leontius got money coming in regularly and that he didn't drain his inheritance dry (and maybe find out what he is investing in next). But alas, If he so much as peek into Leontius accounts, he would be a dead man by sundown.

* * *

Leon stared as Jill hummed happily as she was reading a letter before she put them in her handbag. There were at the park enjoying the nice day out. It was the weekend and although it was a week late, Jill was treating Leon and his family to the promised luncheon and later, they will be going to the theme park.

While Jill was talking softly to Chris, asking him questions about living a new life with his brother, Leon was busy helping Kanan and Junrei eating properly! This is a total ridicule in his opinion since they eat meticulously at home. On no, they don't do messy much. They are just having problem getting to their food since the table is too high in their opinion. Leon had to roll his eyes because he knew his girls were enjoying their little game immensely.

'**What are you both trying to pull acting all cute, innocent and annoying like having a little trouble reaching your food? You do know you are not fooling anyone since both you two and Chris is tall enough to reach over'** Leon asked them telepathically while looking as if he was concentrating on his own lunch.

Kanan and Junrei smile mysteriously and they both looked up at their father with the most innocent look. **'Awww come on father. It's not like you minded much helping us out. We are just being cute and lovable as always,'** they smile wider when Leon snorted and shook his head exasperatingly. **'Besides, with us being a loving bonding family, I think you score more points in your colleague's book.'**

'**By having me look like the hopeless doting father? Remind me again, how old are you two?'** Leon asked grinning discreetly. It won't bode with him well if Jill saw him grinning like a lunatic.

'**Daddy, that's not polite to ask!'** Junrei whined. **'You know how old we are. We are only….'** Junrei stop short and frown when she look down at herself. Then she pouted. **'Okay fine, we are physically looking like seven years old. But we are cute!'**

Leon couldn't help it. He started snickering and was doing a miserable job trying to conceal his mirth. Kanan and Junrei both glared and they huffed.

'**No denying there,'** Leon ruffles their golden locks**. 'But you both are way too mature for technically two year old hatching dragons. By all account, D had you for a long time. Rumour has it that he had you for... what? At least sixty years? Who knows how old you really are.'**

'**Does it matter? Age has no meaning for creatures like us.'** Kanan chipped in.

Leon frowned. He didn't like to hear the girls refer to themselves as an animal. Even if, technically, they are dragons. Leon had to hold back a growl. That attitude reminds him too much of D philosophy. **'I prefer the term 'Being' instead of creatures. Makes me feels weird. You know Jill will be unbearable about my 'hopeless doting nature' for weeks to come?' **

'**And that is a bad thing?'** Kanan and Junrei blinked owlishly at Leon. Leon eyes widened when he _finally_ realized that that was what they have been planning all along. No wonder the girls were giggling every time they stared at him before they meet up with Jill. Leon groaned.

'**This will ruin my perfect manly image!'**

'**Perfect image is exaggerated. By you acting as a biased father, you'll look good in the eyes of society. Why acting all 'Cool' when they like seeing you as a natural parent?'**

"**Only those who are parent themselves likes it. I think hot chicks like cool dudes instead of a single father.'**

'**Ewwww, daddy. We don't need to know that!' **Junrei cry out in dismayed and Kanan said,** 'Are we talking about you dating? Besides, since when all that matters in a relationship? If the girls don't like you as you are, why are you wasting your time with them? I thought you have a..' **Kanan paused searching for the word,** 'A huge crush on Count D?'**

Leon spluttered and nearly fell off his chair. He gaped like a goldfish and his eyes widened in shock. **'Wait... what? Huh? What do you mean that I got a huge crush on D?'**

'**That's what T-chan said,' **Junrei chipped in. **'Are we wrong?' **

'**Yes... Yes. That assumption is way wrong,' **Leon replied while a tiny part of his subconscious was shifting uncomfortable.** 'What Count D and I had was more of a companionship; Of Friendship. I do not have a crush on D. He is a guy after all.'**

Kanan and Junrei stared at each other before looking at Leon incredulously. Leon groaned. He knows that look. It means his daughters saw things through their vision again. He really hope what they saw was innocent. He does not want his kids to see his liaison with both genders once upon a time. That was not something to be brag about. Oh Great One. He really hoped not.

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose and inhale deeply. He is going to have a huge headache if they didn't change the topic soon. Leon looked over at Chris and caught Chris's plate. Chris still has a lot of left over. Sure he was just eating Fish and Chips, but he only has half a portion left. Leon frowned. Chris usually finishes the whole thing quickly. And lately, he got tired very fast. But now is not the time to ponder and confront. The fries look good though. Leon wondered if he can conspire with the girls in stealing him some.

Chris caught Leon watching him. His eyes narrowed and Leon raises his eyebrow innocently. That only serves to make Chris suspicion. He discreetly covered his food and drink so that his big bro didn't get to slip anything on his food. In truth, after they patch things up, both Chris and Leon spend a lot of time bonding. Leon felt a lot of weight lifted from his shoulders. He smiles more often. He was giddy again. And more often than not, he acted like a kid. Much to Chris chagrin, his big bro hardly leaves him alone now and when they were eating; his big bro likes to steal his food!

So here he is happily exaggerating a few make-up stories to Jill which cause Jill in turn glares at Leon out of the corner of her eyes. Leon shook his head. Poor Jill won't know what she was lied about since both Kanan and Junrei are willing to help Chris with his story. At the very least, Jill will think it was just their make believes. At least they all look like they are having a good time.

"Honestly Leon, I don't get what the big fuss is all about. I still can't believe you didn't tell him the truth all this time. You are one lucky sod that he patches things up with you. Seriously, not all secret are good to keep, you know," said Jill with an eyebrow raise. Beside her, Chris tongued at his brother. His eyes twinkle mischievously.

Leon just smirked at Chris. He likes it when he saw Chris being childish for a change. It's not every day he gets to see Chris being so carefree especially with him. He knows being a single parent is not easy. So Chris is doing his absolute best to behave. Sometimes Leon wished that Chris won't act so guarded around him. He was only eight for Great One Sake!

Which is why, when given the opportunity, he pay extra attention to Chris and spend more time with the kid. Sometimes he tutored Chris on things he needs to know; other times they just lazed out and do fun activities together. Chris is a smart kid. He likes to play board games with him, Kanan and Junrei, and He, Leon, would have his ass kick by the kids. He in turn taught Chris how to play chess and took great pleasure when Chris's face scrunch up in confusion and bristle when irritated with the game. Kanan and Junrei likes to sit this game out. They just watch them play but never participate. They say the game was boring and they got bored easily.

"Considering you are highly single and have no family of our own yet. I will refrain from stating my comments on that statement," Leon said cheekily, his smirk grew wider. "There are some things that it is best being done discreetly."

Jill punched him hard on the arm. "Oy! That's a low blow. And look where it got you. You were unbearable to be near with."

Leon glared at Jill while rubbing his bruise arm. Jill really can throw a mean punch for someone of her size. The kids silently giggled behind their hands at the adults bantering. "Hey, at least there was no death toll by my account."

"Yeah. But the injuries by you were sky high. You sure we shouldn't put you in another division? I hear the SWATs could use a guy like you."

"You could. But where's the fun in that?"

"You get to be aggressive. Aren't that trait up in your alley?"

"I don't find the appeal in that. I like solving cases better. Less hassle that way."

"Only you Leon; who don't mind being a homicide detective."

"I won't say that. I just like getting some action. It's all about protecting. That's why I'm a cop in the first place."

"Sure you are. You know, you never did tell me where you moved. Think I can come over someday?" Jill hinted at Leon. Ever since he moved, she wanted to see his new place. She and Leon, has a good friendship and sometimes they like to hang out at each other places just to unwind. Since he moved, that routine of theirs was put on hold. Leon was getting secretive lately that she was sceptical to ask sooner.

Leon stiffened at the hint. He was well aware that rumour has been going around the precinct about his change of address. Some already knew what kind of neighbourhood he lives in but they do not know that he was living in a penthouse. The Chief has been giving subtle hint. Since Jill and he are partners, it's best if she knows where he stays in case something happened. Chief has been silently pushing Leon to just let her know where he lives and get it over with. Of course, if he got to see Leon's place, that will be an added bonus.

Leon blinked incredulously at Jill. "What the—you didn't look at my files?"

"Hey, I'm not that nosy to snoop around for your address without permission. I was tempted to but if I do that, you won't be too please with me."

"You're right. I won't," Leon said lying back on his chair. He was contemplating the pros and cons of letting Jill know exactly the location of his house. On one hand, it will satisfy the rumours about his new place, and on the other hand, he was a tad worried that his secret will be discovered that his family are not entirely legit in nature. Dorian and Richard knew where he lives, and they sometimes drop by for check ups! (Much to Leon's displeasure) At the very least, to see their eyes wide with awe and green with envy would be amusing. "Sure Jill. I'll bring you over one day. Don't forget a bottle of wine while you're at it."

Kanan and Junrei stiffened at Leon's response. They eyed each other. Is it a good thing to have visitors over? They have nothing to hide since they don't do any magic at home. But some stuff in their house is fitted to be displayed at the museum. And they are not sure how their grandma acquired those items. Their father did joke that she got them illegally...

"No problem but are you sure you want me to bring the wine?" Jill tilt her head to the direction of the kids. Leon just rolls his eyes. "You are planning on cooking?" Jill asked teasingly. She knows Leon has no patience for cooking. Last time they had tried for an event, the guys nearly burn the whole precinct down. That's why they just heated up 'take away' food or leave the cooking to those who can cook. Sadly, Leon seems to be one of them that can't cook.

"Fu—erm. No way. I'll just order take outs." Leon said with a grin, his eyes twinkle mischievously. Kanan, Junrei and Chris hide their grins when he saw that look. Leon might not be a chef, but he can cook a few dishes. How do you think they got to eat while Leon was at work?

"Oh, Chris was telling me about one of this tiny irritating thing. What's this I hear that you are smothering him and are not giving him some space? You've been hanging around him like a freaking shadow?" asked Jill frowning.

Leon gaped and blinks at Jill stupidly while Chris was shaking in laughter. Leon mock glared at Chris which prompted him to duck his head under the table. Leon can hear Chris and Kanan and Junrei; giggling. "Not giving him space? What the hell? I did give him his space. Heck, our house is spacious enough for him to get lost in it."

Jill spluttered in her drink. She quickly covers her giggles with a tissue. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Leon rolls his eyes heavenward. "Oh come on, I have been giving Chris his space. I won't move out of my own apartment if I don't give a dam - give a dang about it!" That's another thing that makes him uncomfortable. He has to watch his language when there are other people around. Jill will chew his head off if he so much as swears in the presence of the kids. If they are chatting just amount themselves at home, nobody cares.

"Yeah right? I find that hard to believe." Jill snorted. She know how paranoid Leon can be. But she didn't blame him.

"It doesn't matter to me. You guys can assume whatever you want. I know for a fact that you guys have betting pool going about my life. I'm telling you now, Jilly-girl, you all are going to loose spectacularly." said Leon looking smug.

"Ouch! Leon when did you get so sarcastic?" said Jill with mock hurt laden in her voice at Leon's words.

Leon smirked lopsidedly. "It's just a fact, Jilly-girl, and you know it."

"Wipe that smirk off your face, you dolt! You good looks and charming smile may fool most people, Leon. But you do not fool me."

Leon leaned in towards Jill with a roguish smile on his face. "Jilly-girl. Are you finally admitting that I'm handsome?"

Jill pretends looking sick. "Keep dreaming, buddy. Who say's you're handsome?"

Leon smile grew wider. "Oh! Sweet! You're in denial… you're attracted to my good looks."

"Oh my god! Ew! I love you Leon. Truly, like a brother. But for my sanity sake please, please, please… don't bring that up again." Jill gasped in horror and covering her ears trying to forget what she had just heard. Chris, Kanan and Junrei all giggled at the hilarity of the situation.

"Hey! I am not that bad!" Leon huffed. Against his will, he starts chuckling of them being silly.

"Like I said, you don't fool me."

* * *

Chris quickly ducks out of the way. He brought his sword upwards horizontally and his blade was met with his brother's blade. Sweat dripped from his forehead. He clenched his teeth.

"Come on, Crescentius, Push me harder. You can do that, can't you?

Chris panted. He was exhausted. His arms feel like it was about to fall. His whole body hurts. And he sure feels like he was about to dropped. He swings, counter attacking his brother.

"What are you, a wimp? Put more power in that swing of yours!"

"Big bro, we have been duelling for hours!" Chris groused. He nearly yelped as he parries his big bro's strike. His brother's blow nearly makes him loose his balance.

"I swear if you do not take this seriously, I'll have you do two hundreds push-up,"

He nearly blinked at his big bro, incredulously. He means right after or later? "Push up? Really?" Chris taunts sarcastically.

Leon eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Just because I focus more on your sword training and hand to hand combat doesn't mean I will neglect your exercise." Leon thrust. Chris quickly side step and they circle each other, sword outward and eyes never left the other.

Chris was trying to determine his big bro's movement. But fighting with his brother proves it's not an easy task. One, strength is in his brother's favour and two, his brother got years of experience!

Without warning, Leon slam into Chris, and Chris fell to the floor with a painful huffed. He nearly sees stars!

"Focus, Crescentius. We are fighting with a real sharp tool here. You won't just loose a finger. You might lose a limp! You'll be damn lucky if I don't chop your head off!"

Not far from them, Kanan and Junrei observed the training. They had just finished their own practice and now were taking a break before they move on to another form of training. "Father seems to be a bit harsh with Chris." Junrei whispered to Kanan as she took a sip out of her cool water bottle.

"He is just a little stress. He and Miss Jill are working on this one case. They found bodies that have evidence of an animal attack. One of the rookies was commenting on something and father doesn't find it funny at all," Kanan said nonchalantly. She got glimpses of visions pertaining to Leon's current case.

"What? Reminds him of too much of the Count?" Junrei said with an elegant eyebrow raise. Sometimes, they all miss the old days, where Leon would barge in to the Pet Shop if there was an involvement of an animal. It proved to be an amusing entertainment.

"He wish," said Kanan snorted. "No. Two kids: both blondes. It looks like they got mauled by a tiger. I saw the picture. It was gruesome. They were nearly eaten whole. Funny thing is, the beast was never found. Father was downright pissed. He said, and I quote, the sick bastard ought to be given a fucking contract. You know as well as I do that if he relates the case with any pet shop phrase, that means he might kill the guy on sight once he caught him."

"Oh. And how does Miss Jill take that remark?"

"She might try to refrains Father from killing the guy before the interrogation. It was after the interrogation that Miss Jill might set father loose."

"What?" Junrei jaw dropped. Miss Jill is not someone who let their father have his killing spree. Usually, Miss Jill will try to calm their father down. "That doesn't sound like Miss Jill at all. What else is there?"

"The lab found traces of human sperm on the kids."

Junrei shuddered before her face scrunched up in further confusion. "They tended a lot of minor's rape cases before. How is this any different?"

Kanan looks at Junrei straight in the eyes and simply said, "It could be us."

Junrei mouth rounded out the silent 'O' and nodded in understanding. "Let me guess. It was a boy and a girl?" when Kanan nodded in confirmation, Junrei sighed. "No wonder father is teaching us how to fight and is training Chris harder. He must have been terrified."

Meanwhile, Chris was panting harshly. Their lesson today was gruesome on a different level. His big bro had started the lesson like usual and was teaching him everything he knew and practice hard. The only difference is out of the blue, his big bro, his beloved-love you lots-brother, suddenly decided that he wanted to test him and see how much he had learn by having a duel. He nearly sweats buckets. His first duelling experience and with a steel training sword!

He wondered the difference between a real sword and the steel training sword. They both look about the same and have the same sharpness.

Once his brother _finally_ call it quits, Chris immediately laid sprawled on the floor. His sword lies not too far from him. "Bro... How come you abused me today?" Chris asked panting.

Leon picks up their swords and put them back at their place. "We haven't practice for a while. Your movement is getting sloppy.

Chris groaned. "Hey! I'm not the one avoiding you like last time."

"Yeah right you are laying the blame on me. I'm not the one who skipped most meals because he was angry with his older brother."

Chris grimaced. When his bro interrogate him for his lack of consumption after their day out with Miss Jill, needless to say, his big bro was not happy with him. "You are still upset about that?"

"Skipping your meals is not healthy, Cresentius. That's why you are lacking your usual strength. Excuse me for being a tad upset!"

"I still don't see why you are punishing me through this lesson?"

"Easy. The next time, you'll think first before you decide to skip a meal. I don't care how mess up things get. But if you ever get sick, I'll give you hell."

"You're incorrigible."

Leon snorted hearing that. "The Count has more creative names for me. And the other reason is I _do_ need to test your progress."

Chris perks up at that. "So how did I do?"

Leon smirked. "Not bad for your first duel. You need to watch for your defence though. I saw a few opening that I could take advantage of and stab you to death."

Chris would have pout. But he huffed and cross his arms over his chest. "All in all, not bad for a first timer right?" Chris asked, fidgety.

Leon rummages Chris hair much to Chris's chagrin. He tried to pry the hand away but that only resulted in his big bro rummaging a lot harder. "Yeah. All in all, you're good."

* * *

Later that night, Leon looks around his home. His hand ghosted over a few items as he walks by. The lights were off and the shadow of darkness was comforting. It was peaceful and quiet. Chris, Kanan and Junrei have long since when to sleep. Leon stood by the railing that has open-to-below view of the living room as he looks out the huge window. The light from the moon was visible and the city lights shone bright.

Leon muses over the changes and the reason why he choose to move to the penthouse that his mother had originally provided for incoming income.

Over the years, he had done many changes to the décor. He change some of the furniture by getting a new more modern and simpler sets, he changed the wallpaper, changed the paints, he even totally renovated and redecorated a few rooms except two of the guest rooms and the master bedroom. He prefers his home looks nice and easy to live in and nothing too grandeur in design.

The penthouse is divided into two floors with six rooms' total. It has three bedrooms on each floor, two bedrooms opposite each other and one bedroom at the end. The master bedroom is situated at the very end. However, one of the room in the lower floor, he convert it into a secret training room. That is why, he moved in to this penthouse in the first place instead of getting a four bedroom apartment somewhere. He needed the training room.

Any sane mind will probably wonder why he would rent out a penthouse with a secret training room to the public. The answer to that is simple. The training room was added just recently. All decorations and extra rooms were added was around the time he met D and had Chris (when he was still mute) with him that he decided he needed a change. By that time, he had stopped the renting business for the penthouse and the extra money from the business was used for the renovation.

He would have renovated the house thoroughly. But if he did that, then his mother would probably be upset with him. Not to say that her taste was bad, he thought that as time flew by, a more modern and contemporary design would be more appropriate.

His mother preferred the colossal and classic designs. He prefer elegance and not necessarily majestic in nature. While he do not mind the penthouse it its originality, he knew such design are not suited for children so he redecorated. With the penthouse being so spacious, it's no wonder the place looks more like a museum. But with his mother, nothing was ever that simple. Simplicity does not exist in his mother dictionary.

Now, the penthouse looks like a mix between modern and traditional décor.

If he would have guest over, they would think the penthouse have five bedrooms instead of six. The training room was kept secret because he had modified the room into a huge open space. He had built a smaller room adjoin to the training room and had put false wall to make sure no one will know about that room or all the weapons that he had. The walls in that smaller attached room were lined with various different weapons: guns, medieval swords, Knives and Japanese blades. His mother love to collect swords. Most swords in the house are real-sharp-functional sword that he has no idea where his mother bought them from. There was a few swords amongst them that his mother said was a family heirloom. Those swords he must never lose them or let people see them. Only a few are strictly for display.

The floor of the whole training room was replaced by polished wood. At the centre of the room, the floor was padded for training purpose. The training room has no doors but it had a camouflage wall that can turn slightly as an entrance. Leon had also built a few secret passage ways that leads to the training room and emergency exit. A few entrances to those secret passage ways is from the bedrooms on the upper level. That is another main reason why he had the training room hidden. One, in case of a burglary, they can easily and discreetly manoeuvre their way to get to the weapons and two, to escape if needed.

Call him paranoid. But why else his mother prefers to buy a penthouse that has all the upper floors to themselves with no neighbours? She values her privacy like it was her lifeline.

The penthouse is a three thousand square feet apartment. No one will ever think that he had a secret room. Or a stash of real battle ready steel blades!

The wind outside suddenly blow strongly as Leon mood shifted, indicates to his inner turmoil.

Leon was worried. Lately, more bodies are piling up where kids are mauled to death. Not only than that, they were rape prior to their death. Such cases have the implication of an underground syndicate. He tended to avoid that kind of cases if he can. But when it involves underground syndicates, there is usually no avoidance.

He would have to ask Dorian if he know what is going on and keep a look out. He normally would not even think about asking Dorian or any of his connections for help when it was pertaining to a case. But there was just something about this case that didn't sit well with him. And since underground dealings are right up on Dorian's area of expertise, he would have to suck it up and ask him. Hopefully, the man won't ask any favours in return, but that seems unlikely. He would love to rule it out as an animal attack but unfortunately, evidence point out otherwise.

Leon sighed exasperatedly and he ran his finger through his untied hair in frustration. Something was brewing. He can feel it in the air. His gut was screaming that something doesn't feel right. And his gut feelings are seldom wrong. Not when it comes to matters as important as people's life.

It fills him with a sense of dread.

Leon turns his head slightly and his eyes landed to a small antique vase not too far from where he stands. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His face held deep concentration.

Leon suddenly began to glow softly. Soft wind starts swirling around him. His hand reach out, palm upwards. His hand glow brighter and the vase began to glow before it starts levitating a few feet high in the air.

The deeper the concentration, the stronger the wind blew. Other objects began to levitate as well. The vase, levitate higher in the air.

_Leontius..._

Leon suddenly snapped out of his concentration. The vase stops glowing and it crashes into the floor, breaking into tiny pieces. He quickly scanned the room for any movement or dangerous threats but there were none.

Leon's posture was straight and rigid. He was gripping the railing hard. He was gazing at the space, at the broken vase, in front of him but not actually seeing it. Confusion, worry and distress were written on his face. He looked down at his hands. Lately, he felt weird. He noticed weird things are happening around him. Like Chris, he began to develop gifts such as he had.

His body tremors and with a shaky hands, he covered the top of his face with his palm, hoping to get any resemblance of control over his emotion. He clenched his teeth. His emotion is completely haywire.

Yes. He, Leon, had more than one reason to be worried.

Unknown to Leon, Kanan and Junrei had snapped awake. They were still in their sleep induced state. Kanan and Junrei curls deeper into each other and they clings to their other half tightly. In a trance, they ghostly whispered with glowing eyes. "It has begun."

-TBC-

* * *

**An : Hello to all my faithful readers. I just want to wish you all a Happy New Year. May this year brings joy and happiness to you. **

**Read and Review even if this chapter is a drabble (at least to me it feels like a drabble). Oh... does anyone seen Leon's powers come into play? *grins* I know I didn't. *innocent*. **

**Again, Happy New Year guys!**

**-Elvina P.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title : Finding Family**

**By : ElvinaPotter aka Elvina P.**

**Chapter : Chapter 18**

**Warning : This chapter is un-betaed. **

* * *

"You're doing what now?"

Dorian stared at Leon incredulously when Leon told him that he's planning a little house warming dinner for a few of his colleagues. Now normally, he won't mind what Leon does with his life... but what happen to secrecy?

"Oh come on, Dorian. Don't tell me I can't do _anything _now? Sheesh!" Leon growled. His expression darkened as if daring the man to say otherwise. He was at his office for one reason. And one reason only. Being patronize is not one of them.

Dorian ignores the jabbed and continues. "That's not the point. I thought you want to keep your new house a secret? If you do suddenly bring them over, won't that defeat the purpose of being a secret?"

Leon sighed and slumped slightly deeper in his chair. Yes, he was conflicted with that little dilemma. As much as he wanted to continue his secrecy, there are other things he is far more worried about. He was a man thinking about his new found family after all! But on the same note, if somehow or rather they connected him with some of his more dubious social circles, they will be suspicion of him of being a dirty cop! Suspicion is something he currently doesn't need.

"I get your point," said Leon warily. "But I also get what Jill and the chief have been subtlety hinting. If something happened to me, who is going to look after Chris and the girls? As much as I want to leave my kids well being into your hands, I would much rather have someone from the force to look out for them too. No offense to you, but I really don't want them to grew up winding too deep into the underground world."

Dorian eyebrow rose at Leon's last sentences. After a few minute of internal contemplation of which Dorian was trying to decipher the puzzle named Leontius Von Spitzveg and failed, he groaned. "Leontius, think _thoroughly_ before you do this. There is a reason why your mother wants everything a secret you know... especially the house you are staying in."

Leon snorted. "You make it sound like that was a mystery to that house that I'm not aware off..." said Leon, mockingly.

Dorian jabbed sharply. "It was supposed to be your safe house you hard headed idiot! Those things stashed at your home worth millions of dollars per item. How are you going to explain all those and your lifestyle to them?"

Leon sighed tiredly. He really didn't understand just why they are arguing over the same thing again and again. Was it so difficult to let me handle things? Leon wondered. "Dorian, we've been dancing this dance and sing this tune all the time and no matter what I do, you'll end up advising against it. Well, it's moot point now. I've promised Jill that I will."

"Then just have her over for a visit. I'm sure the gossip will get the rest of your back. Really Leontius, just politely tell them to mind their own business. It's not like your life is for show."

"The address is a dead giveaway. Of course the next logical question was what kind of house I'm living in..."

"And it is still none of their business. I don't know, Leontius. I think inviting a bunch of your colleagues is a bad idea."

"I'll just get it over and done with. I can invite Jill only... but somehow, inviting her alone won't be enough for a show off..." said Leon smirking widely, his eyes was too innocent.

If Dorian could fall off his chair, by his expression, he would have. "You wanted to show off? Seriously?"

"Why not? It will be fun. I do have an impressive collection, you know." Leon smirked excitedly. He just loves to rile Dorian up for good measures. If he was honest with himself, the while point of housewarming dinner-party was ever created in the first place was to show off their new house, no? He didn't see why he can't enjoy it while doing it.

Dorian eyes narrowed. Leon was excited. He was practically glowing in his seat. Excited Leon makes him worry because by the end of it, he might be nursing a migraine! "Do I need to whack you on the head or something? Since when do you like to show off?"

Leon shrugged. Does he really need a reason?

"What does the kids says about this?" Dorian asked in suspicion. He had a nagging feeling that somehow, Leon was being careless about this particular matter.

"Chris is cool with it. The girls have some reservation. I don't blame them. They valued their privacy and personal space most of the time."

"I follow the girls lead if I were you. I don't know Leontius... I still think only inviting that female friend of yours is the best."

Leon sighed heavily. "Look, Dor... I did entertain the notion of just having her over. But for Jill alone to come to my suddenly very wealthy apartment there's bound to be a lot of questions. That's why I decided to invite a few. Yeah, they'll know that I was secretly rich but it will keep the gossip at bay."

Dorian eyes bore into Leon like some predator stalking his prey. "Fine. Do your dinner party.. whatever. But I'll be keeping an eye out."

Leon suddenly stood from his chair and hovers firmly over Dorian. All goofness aside, Leon was totally serious. "Dorian, the reason I tell you in the first place so that you call your men off! No assassins, no spies, no sniper whatsoever!" Leon hissed darkly.

"No can't do, Leon.. that is..."

"Non- negotiable." Leon interjected forcefully. "I mean it! No lackey of yours is going to be anywhere near my house. I am in the company full of law officers. If there is an inkling that I am being spied on, they'll..."

"Fine!" Dorian raise his hands in exasperation and surrender. "No assassin, spies or snipers. But I will keep an ear open. If I hear any rumours about you surfacing, I'll do whatever it takes to make it disappear. Deal?"

Leon smirked lopsidedly. His eyes shine with triumph. "Deal!"

Dorian shooed Leon out of his office so that we can continue his work in peace and Leon was more than happy to leave him be with his purposed of the visit accomplished. As Leon was close to the door, he suddenly stops dead in his track.

Leon turned to Dorian and said, "Dorian. I know full well why my mother wishes to keep everything a secret. But this is my life and like it or not, I need to live. To survived," She is there while I am here is what runs in Leon's head and was left unsaid. "Sometimes, in order for me to live and make a living, changes need to be made. You may not like it with my decision and my choice, but this is how it is going to be. I need you to respect the decisions I've made. I need you to respect me for me. I am not my mother." With that, Leon left leaving Dorian starring at the close door solemnly.

* * *

Leon sat heavily at the park's bench as he watches the sun sets. Admiring the view. He always love watching the sunsets or sunrises. They are a beauty to gaze at. Their rays are calm and their transactions from day to night or night to day are peaceful. Leon sighed while watching the world go by him.

He was as conflicted as he can be. Everything seems so surreal. He wasn't kidding with what he said to Dorian. He had thought that that might be the case. For all the time he knew these men, they always seem to worship the ground his mother walk on. Admired so strong that they built a shrine just for her.

When that particular little tid-bit dawned to him like cold water, he couldn't breathe. It is as if the winds were knocked out on him. Then he felt like drowning.

It breaks his heart knowing that they might never respect him as a person. Never to respect him for being him. Instead, they would still look at him as the son. The son of the woman whom they all adored.

He had never feel so alone and abandoned like he did when he realized it. It was a bitter feeling, gutted and all in all, horrible! He felt the same way with D when he left... but that feeling can't be compare to how he feel with the men he practically grew up with. With D, it was like a sad parting of a good friend. But with the guys... well, they are family!

He had never felt such disappointment and heartbroken in his whole life!

He had wondered how Dorian and Richard would take the news once heard about his little dinner for his colleagues. One thing led to another, it was then he noticed that everything was like a pattern. Anything he decided, anything he told them; they argue and he would go ahead and do what he decided anyway. It wasn't the fact that they always argue that had bothered him. It was the _implication_ of every argument. It wasn't that they didn't trust his judgement. They do. The problem was that they never trust him to make the best judgement for his family benefit. The right kind of judgement for_ his_ benefit. Hence why he thought the men still think him as just a kid. A kid they had to look after. The kid who couldn't make the right decisions.

He did not want to out shine his mother in any way. No. He just wished to be seen as his own man. By his own power and be respected for it. Respect is something that has been sorely lacking when it is for him personally. Oh, they respect him for his name. But his own person? Clearly that wasn't the case. And it was tiresome.

He was just tired of it all.

* * *

Jill stared, jaw dropped and gobsmacked. Behind her, The Chief stared with an eyebrow raised. Starring with them with their jaws on the floor and eyes wide as saucers are two of Leon's fellow detectives. Leon had graciously invited them for a little dinner at his place. They were more than happy to finally get to peek at Leon's new home. They heard so much that it was located in the upscale part of town and heard of a lot of nice apartments there. But never did they imagine it would be_ this_ nice! Now, they are starring at Leon's apartment building. Too speechless and too shocked at what they are seeing.

Detectives with their current salaries cannot afford to buy a unit at such a five star apartment, period!

"Holy…" exclaimed Detective Riley. He was one of Leon's other friends that Leon like to hand out with other than Jill. They shared a few hobbies in common, mostly the outdoor activity kind. They used to go smoke together too, but after Leon stopped, they just like to hang out quietly in each other company. They were also gym buddies. Rumour has it that Leon was teaching him a few moves, but none of them ever commented on it. He and Leon have an odd sort of bond of friendship to say the least. They goof about nothing and everything that sometimes leaves Jill in a splitting headache. "Son of a… how on earth can he afford this place?"

"Side jobs, perhaps?" Detective Wright piped in. Now he is someone Jill never knew how Leon can easily be friends with. He was a total nerd! With dorky glasses and strict school boy dress code... you can practically ask him anything knowledgeable and he might share with you the answer; Provided of course if you have something of value to share in return. Leon likes to joking call him, 'The Achieve' because of his 'smart-ass knowledge' as Leon so eloquently put it. At first, Wright take offence to Leon little nickname because guys like him likes to bully nerds like him in school. But after a few odd cases together, Wright starts seeing Leon differently and slowly open up to him. When Jill asked Leon how that came about, Leon would smile mysteriously and just shrugged it off. Somehow, they all got the feeling that they don't want to know.

Riley snorted. He highly doubted it was side jobs. They all doubt that side job statement. Leon was very dedicated to his job. He was very busy with one case or another to have a second job. Why, Riley can attest to the fact that Leon spends most of his nights doing overtime before his brother came and leave with him. When it comes to Leon Orcot, he takes his job seriously. Even though the way his job done can be unethical, he always got his case closed. His perspective and observation skill even if they were weird and over the top at times, were worth to look over. Leon might deny it to his dying breath, but he was one of the best detectives in the force. "Side jobs won't even cut it. This place cost a fortune. He must have got this place as an inheritance."

"The hell? This is Leon Orcot we are talking about. He is not the type for extravagance. I don't even know he has an inheritance." Wright replied, baffled.

"And how would you know that? Hmmmm? Leon is a very private person you know..."

Jill eyes narrowed as the guys chat around her. There was absolutely no way Leon is living in such an upscale apartment. Absolutely no way! She can easily understand if Leon bought an apartment affordable with his salary but not this grand! Wright was right, Leon is not the sort of guy that lives extravagantly. He is a simple kind of guy. He is the booze drinking-one night Standish-middle class living kind of guy...

And he got some explaining to do in her opinion.

The Chief snaps out of his state with a shake of his head. He looked at the address that Leon had given him again for good measures. "Well now," he said dryly. "Let's go in, shall we? We better not keep our gracious host waiting."

They all nodded and went inside.

* * *

Up on the roof of the Penthouse, Kanan and Junrei was looking down at their newly arrived guests. With their enhance visions, they can see things with clarity from a distance.

"They're here!" Junrei commented excitedly. She leaned in slightly to the front to take a better look at their guest. Soft wind was blowing and if she were not careful, Kanan was afraid that she might fall over.

Kanan hmphed and continued to stare at them. She still thinks it is a bad idea to invite the people of law enforcer to their home so soon! In fact, she did suggest that they invited no one, ever! But their father won't have it; said that Miss Jill have been pestering ever since they move in. Considering that father used to welcome her all the time at his old place, to deny that welcome now will make things suspicious with Miss Jill.

She still finds it hard to believe that they can't keep their home private. As far as she knows, some officers did not disclose their address for protection since Police Officers do have their fair share of enemies. She knew their father had keep it a secret where they lived thus far, what she finds frustrating is why he won't continue with the secret longer!

Kanan understood why Jill needs to know where they lived. The rest of their father's friends however... she is uncomfortable enough that she admit, she wanted to barbeque them. Their father wasn't please at all.

"You are still against them coming over, huh?" Junrei asked Kanan while looking at her from the side. It wasn't hard to figure out what her twin was thinking since she was frowning.

"It's none of their freaking business! They are going to ask too many questions and you know it. You know how I feel about people coming into our territory. Intruding into our nest. It makes me feel, exposed and threatened!" Kanan said softly. "I hate it!"

"It's inevitable. You know how they keep hinting to see his new house. Humans are a curious creature by nature. I'm surprise they manage to hold off their curiosity for this long."

"Yes, Yes I know that. But they have what they called 'a breach in privacy'? Father didn't have to give in to all the pleading. It's bad enough that _some_ people already know where we live. Must we add more people to that list?"

Junrei snorted hearing that. She highly doubted it matters. They both know that it was not their call. Their father had every right to invite people to their home as he wishes it. "Cheer up. It's not so bad. What's wrong with a little dinner? Daddy is just being friendly. That's all."

"They are so nosy!" Kanan pouted.

"Be that as it may, Daddy says that it's necessary. We just have to..." Junrei paused thinking of the right word to use. "Suck it up and bear with it? Now come on. Let's go down before father sent Chris up for us. We have to be there to greet them after all,"

"Your goodie-goodie doesn't fool me. You yourself was sulking a full day before you finally relented to father's wishes. No need to act like a saint with me."

"You know full well it's father's decision, Kanan. Throwing tantrums won't do anything. It's pointless and a waste of energy. Now move it! I don't want to miss playing the cute and adorable little daughter. And I need to touch up my hair before they ring the doorbell." Junrei huffed as she starts to push her sister towards the house.

Kanan smirked. Her eyes gleamed wickedly at their most favourite game. It was not so much of an act being the daughters. They just get to act very childish and very girly like mortal girls their age. They get to add like little girls do and can get away with anything and they love taking full advantage of it. Kanan quickly sprints down the stairs, yelling. "Last one down is a snail!" Kanan grinned wider at Junrei's indignant yell and her hot pursuit.

* * *

Leon look up from checking the dining table, making sure all the silverware is complete, when two pair of feet thundering towards him. Less then ten second later, Kanan and Junrei ran into the room and both skidded to a stop near him with their hands grabbing one of the chairs reserved for his 'honoured guest'.

"Ha! I win!"

"No you didn't. I win."

"I was a beat faster than you. I touch the chair first."

"Keep dreaming. I grab the chair first."

"No you didn't. I did!"

"That's rich coming from you. You were a few seconds behind me."

"I did not! I was faster! Plus, you cheated when you pull my hair!"

"I did not pull you hair. It was flying around silly. It was a distraction. So I swatted them away. That is not cheating."

"So says the one who have the same hairstyle as me."

"At least you admit defeat."

"Never in a million years!"

"A million years can pass by sooner than you think."

"How come you always-"

"Girls, girls, girls," Leon cut in before their little banter slash argument could escalated to something else. "What was that about?"

"Oh, we were just competing with each other. Last one to the finish line is a slow snail." Kanan simply answered. Junrei glowered at her twin sister. She hated it when she lost at sibling rivalry especially if the sibling involved is Kanan. Her twin likes to cheat! Of course she would not admit it under the pretence of strategy.

Leon shakes his head exasperatedly. He wanted to be firm and reprimand them for running in the house. Lucky for them, he did not have the time. Any minute now their guests will arrive.

Although if he was honest with himself; he really doesn't have the heart to scold them when they are just having a little fun. It's not every day that they break their prim and proper behaviour and acted childish like children should. Most of the time, they acted far to mature for their age. All stiff and strict like those from Victorian era, he wanted to blame D on their upbringing ways. But that will be totally unfair considering D did a fine job with all other animals in the Pet Shop. Plus, all exotic items have been move to the storage temporarily so there was no harm done. He hope they won't make it a habit of running around in the hallway.

"While I don't mind you all being competitive once in a while, do you really have to do this now? Look at you both! Your hair is a mess. Go brush your hair. They'll be here any minute." Leon reprimanded.

"They are already here." said Kanan and Junrei together. They grin mysteriously at their father's baffled expression.

"You kidding me?" asked Leon shocked. When both Kanan and Junrei shook their head negative, Leon groaned and quickly knelt down to their eye level and smoothens up their hair. Chris joins them and saw Leon fussing over the girls' appearance and sniggers when they are complaining loudly that their hair was fine. Chris leaned to the side and eyed them in amusement.

Leon combed their hairs with his fingers, trying to make their style seems presentable. Leon insisted that they let their hair down with messy curls style. Framing on top of their head is a thin headband with tiny ribbon dangling on the side. The outfit they've chosen are a matching outfit of a puffy short sleeve knee length dress made of satin with a wide square neckline and white sashes circling their waist. Kanan wore a light blue dress while Junrei donned a soft lilac dress. White sandals adorned their feet to complete the look. They make a pretty pair and the girls love to amuse themselves playing fashion with each other from time to time.

What Leon found puzzling is that he didn't remember buying that particular dress.

"Chris, you all set?" Leon asked once he was satisfied with the girls. Chris was wearing turquoise long sleeve V-neck shirt with black slack. His hair was styled, but not overly done with the gel. Just a slight touch to make sure his hair was in place. Chris rolled his eyes and tries to swat Leon's hand away when he tries to touch his hair. "Big Bro, lay off. I already did my hair!" Chris said growling. He did not want his hair to be messy.

"That doesn't seem to stop you guys from fooling around at the last minute," Leon mumbled low under his breath. "Lucky I manage to dissuade you girls from doing the loose bun style. I would hate to think how disarray you girls would look. D will have my hide and said I was a bad influence."

"You are already a bad influence on them, Bro." Chris chipped in, amused. "Count D most certainly will have a heart attack if they see how unruly they become. Look at them now. They were running in the house a few minutes ago. I bet Count D will be furious at their behaviour."

Leon eyebrow rose at that comment. He turned to Chris and smirked. "You do know I never give a rat ass on what D said, right? This is supposed to faze me how exactly?"

Before Chris could reply, the doorbell rang.

Leon straightened himself up and went to answer the door. Before he opens the door, he turned to all his kids that follow him, and told them silently. "Smile. No need to act grumpy. D did teach you to be polite to your guest right?" Leon was rewarded with three identical big, fake and stiff smiles. They did protest in the beginning. They believe it is too soon! Now, they are just plain worried.

"Oh, come on, guys. Be realistic." Another doorbell rang. "They can sense that the smiles are not genuine from a mile away..." Giving them one last look, he opened the door.

Leon donned a wide smile at the wide eyed look his guests were sprouting. He inwardly sniggers at Riley's and Wright's expression. They both are gaping! With a charming tone, he said, "Chief. Guys, glad you can make it. Come on in."

Jill huffed at Leon's usual before she broke into a huge grin and went to hug Leon. "Leon, I'm impressed. This is one hell of a surprise. A penthouse? Really, who would have thought?"

Leon chuckled before releasing Jill from his embrace. "Glad you like the first impression. Think the interior will have the same result?" Leon teased. He greeted the rest of his guest warmly while Jill was greeted the kids. Each of them gives her a hug since they see her somewhat like an aunt.

"Nice place, Orcot. I didn't know you are rich." The Chief commented. Leon had stirred them to the living room. While they were all starring wide eyes at everything, they all couldn't help but envy at the view from his window. They were spectacular.

Leon introduced them the living area. He waited patiently for each of his guest to take it all in. He saw how they were all gob smacked at his lifestyle. The chief were more discreet with his expression. But his eyes give away his emotion. Then, one by one, he saw each of them wonder around looking at all sort of his decoration. He smirked and hums in pleasure at their reaction.

"Damn Orcot! How did you afford this? How much does some of these costs?" Riley asked while inspecting an antique vase. It was of Asian origin painted in red with a gold Chinese dragon spiralling upwards around the vase. Leon himself has no idea when the vase was made. His mother had brought home the thing with her one day and immediately places a bouquet in it. Once he inherited that vase, he set to get rid of the bouquet and place the vase at one corner of the house.

Wright was looking at some of the paintings. By the canvas, the frame design, the painting itself, this things don't come cheap. "I don't think you want to know, Riley. I certainly don't" Wright answered for Leon while shaking his head. Leon just smirked at them from where he was seating. Leon eyes wondered to Jill.

As expected, Jill wonders around aimlessly, looking at everything. Her action was more cautious than the others. She didn't touch. She just gazed at everything. From her expression, Leon can tell that she was feeling out of sort already. She even have a frown on her face. That typical frown that tells him she was trying to figure out something.

"You guys like it?" Leon asked distracting them from what they were doing.

"Like it? Dude, we are stomped. This place is awesome." Riley commented while Jill continues to look around. Until a shout from Wright caught everyone's attention. "Holy shit! This sword is real!"

Everyone turned to look at Wright, who has spotted the Sword mantle above his fireplace. He looks like a deer caught in the headlight with his hand hovering lightly near one of the blades. Leon saw a small cut on Wright's finger causing him to blink in surprise. None of the weapon on display is real. The sword is not even a real sword. The one Wright had seen was purely a display sword for decoration. The blade itself is not as sharp as the swords he used for training. It was dull enough to be impossible to cause an injury. Wright might have gripped the blade a lot harder than normal. Wright was known to have an iron fist. For someone who is nerdy and lanky, he sure can pull out a good punch. Leon saw the Chief just raise an eyebrow at him in silent question. Leon pulled a D at them and smile that condescending smile at them but offers no explanation. He inwardly chuckle when more than one of them, his kids included eyed him warily.

Chris, Kanan and Junrei for their part were silently fidgeting beside Leon. Kanan and Junrei especially was clasping each other tightly. They were clearly distress with all of the people doing a very close inspection of the living area. While they managed to hide some of the items, they still cannot explain the origins of those items. They winced when Jill and two of their father's friend was drawn to the swords display.

'**Calm down all of you. This isn't so bad. Chris, stop gripping my arm tightly. I need the blood flow!'** Leon chided them mentally, distracting the children from all that is going on around them. Kanan and Junrei turned toward Chris and saw that he was indeed as nervous as they are and was gripping their father's lower arm in a death grip. **'Crescentius, let go of my arm. My hand is getting numb...' **

After a while of admiring his sword display, Jill snapped out and she shake her head, chuckling. "I knew you have a fixation over swords Leon but I never would have peg for you to actually buy them." Jill teased turning to Leon. "Oh I almost forgot," She took out a wine bottle that she has stashed in her bag pack. "I brought you wine as we agreed."

Leon took the wine with a huge smile. "Awesome. Let me go and prepare this with dinner. In the mean time, feel free to look around. Chris and the girls will give you a tour."

Chris, Kanan and Junrei eyed each other before they get on their feet and lead their guest touring their home with a wide smile. Leon shakes his head as he makes his way to the kitchen, trusting the kids to handle things nicely.

* * *

Jill was suspicious. She was very, very, very suspicious. Leon has such a nice house. They were very elegant and homey. But that is not what makes her suspicious. Somehow, the whole place feels off with her.

Okay, she admits. She is more than baffled that Leon is living in such a high end apartment and a penthouse at that! Everything is totally different than Leon's previous living arrangement. Last time she saw, Leon was unkempt, messy and disorganized at everything in his apartment and full of nudes pictures that is grating to look at. Now, his place is very organized, clean as can be for a bachelor with three children, and not very messy as before. This new side of Leon she is seeing is creeping her out!

Throughout the little tour, as chatty as the kids were, they were not quite open up about all the display. When asked about it and the all the furniture and the decor in general, Chris commented it was collected by their mother which cemented Riley's statement of the whole thing being an inheritance. That's another thing that Jill doesn't get, If Leon has the means to live well since the beginning, Why did he hide it? He could live in a middle class neighbourhood. Instead, he chose to live in destitute.

She wondered what else about Leon that she didn't know about.

"This is our room!" said Kanan excitedly as Junrei open their bedroom door. It was only her and the Chief left to see the girls room. The other guys have decided to stay back with Chris in his bedroom, having found a common ground talking about sports and gadgets. When seeing the girls room, even the Chief voiced his admiration. "My, now this is one cozy little room."

Kanan and Junrei smiled shyly at the compliment. Their room was decorated with French style furniture. White with a hint of beige tone for the wall and the furniture itself was pure white, the window curtain was in deep blood red and the carpet is in bright pink. Two canopied beds with English rose design covers and hangings. The English rose bedpost hanging were combined with a deep red hanging similar to the curtain. It was a nice girl's room with a more sophisticated touch.

"Did the room was decorated like this prior to you moving in?" Jill asked while seated at their dressing table. For a dressing table, Leon sure got them a huge dressing table with an enormous mirror. Like every other rooms, their furniture design was by no means a simple design. Each of them is classic enough that Jill suspect it was custom made. For Leon to custom made Chris's and the girl's bedroom set when he re-did the house, he must have auction off the previous set to afford such expensive taste. If the previous furniture is as grand as Leon's bedroom, she is more than positive that the previous set worth a lot more than the current set.

"No. Father had the rooms totally re-decorated for us. Nearly every room was re-decorated except the master bedroom. Our grandmother was quite fond of Victorian style. She prefer decor that was quite opulent. Father had to tone down a lot of the decor. It was father who helps us decorated our rooms!"

Both Jill and the Chief were shocked hearing that. They never knew that Leon has quite the fashion sense. One look at how he wears his outfit, no one can figure out that Leon was capable of knowing anything fashionable. "Really?"

"Yes. He said the last design was not meant for kids. This room was first design in eighteen century style. Father had to completely change all the furniture in the bedrooms to something less scary he said."

"Question kiddies," the Chief interjected from where he leaned by the wall beside Jill. "Why are the beds was pushed together?" the chief asked motioning at their beds that was pushed side by side.

The girls blushed crimson and they duck their heads in embarrassment. "We... I... Daddy caught us sleeping together on either of our bed more than once. And he said the bed was a little tight space for the both of us to sleep comfortably without falling off. So he.. erm... he just... position it so that we can curl into each other without trouble," Junrei mumbled shyly.

Jill and the Chief glance at each other briefly before they blurted out, "Sweetheart, your beds are both super single," then the Chief continue. "Meaning, the size of your bed is slightly bigger than the normal size. Even Chris's. Your dad's bed was super king! You guys are fond of super size?"

Jill turns to her Chief and snickers. "I bet Leon is just paranoid."

The Chief snorted. "We are cops. When are we not paranoid?"

Leon appeared at the door. "Who is paranoid?" he asked.

"No one!" Jill and the Chief quickly replied. Leon eyebrow rise at them before he shrugged. "If you guys are done touring, dinner is ready."

* * *

Leon laughed at the story Riley was telling them after dinner. Now that they all were fed, they all were sitting around chatting while sipping some wine at the living room. The children have all retire for the evening, giving the adults time to mingle in a more freely manner. "And when the clown sprang from the box, Josh was all terrified!"

"What did you do, you ass hole... I got the feeling that you did something."

"Now what makes you say that, Chief?"

"When it comes to you and Josh, anything can happen."

"I didn't do anything, I swear! But it was pretty hilarious."

"Seriously, What happen?"

Riley smirks at them and lean in in conspirator manner. "Did you know that Josh screams like a girl? Like really girly scream?"

They all blinked before Jill gasped and the guys burst out laughing. "No way! Oh no... don't tell me... you didn't?!"

"I had in on record in my phone right here." Said Riley showing them his cell phone. He quickly hides it when Jill made an attempt to seize it.

They all crowded on the phone looking at the video record that Riley accidently recorded. They couldn't help sniggering at the loud girly yelp that was heard. "Riley, you jerk! That was mean!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know he was afraid of Jack in the box..."

Leon smiled contently watching his colleagues bantering back and forth. The night is getting late and they were all had too much wine. Even the Chief are laughing and joking with them. It was a nice change from all the tension lately.

He might need to socialize more often. It was a good way to relax.

"You got yourself a nice place, Leon," said Jill next to him. "We figured you'll get yourself a modest place but this," Jill finger twirl in circles, implicating her surroundings. "This blew our mind."

"It's nothing, Jill. This was all planned by my mother. I could never afford to buy a unit here by my salary. You know that."

Jill snorted. They were detectives. Even if their salary is not much, they could still live comfortably. They might not expected Leon to be living in this particular building, but Leon can afford a four bedroom apartment elsewhere. "You're being modest. I have to tell you though; your decor is a bit over the top by Leon Orcot standard. I still find it hard to believe that this is actually your place. You and the expensive furniture somehow don't mix. It feels weird."

Leon smirked lopsidedly understanding quite well what Jill was implying. Yes, Leon Orcot does not have an expensive lifestyle. Leontius Von Spitzveg does. "What's weird about it? I chose to move here. The one thing my mother left for Chris and me."

"But how did you manage this place? I'm sure maintenance doesn't come cheap."

Ah, the moment he had been waiting for. Leon knew that question will come up. He had picture this conversation so many times in his head that by now it felt casual talking about it. They will be very shock with the price and their expression will at least provide some entertainment for him. "I rented it. Rent it to high end clientele for day or weekly rental. Depending on the season, the payment can go up until ten thousand per week," said Leon nonchalantly, sipping his wine. Jill immediate choke on her drink and began coughing, having the wine go down the wrong pipe. Leon help rubbed her back with his free hand.

Once she can breathe properly, Jill stared at Leon wide eyed. "Ten thousand a week!" she exclaimed, jaw dropped. She didn't realize that her exclaimation had attracted the guy's attention. "Ten thousand a week is..."

"That is actually quite cheap. Jill, come on. It's a two floor penthouse with five bedrooms and three bathrooms with a classic yet opulent style. By the market rate it's worth at least fifteen thousand a week. Monthly rental can go up until fifty thousand a month and that is during the normal season. Holiday season and peek period the rate varies."

"Are you kidding me?" Jill asked breathless. She was beginning to feel light headed knowing about the price. "Then how much you charge per night?"

"Five thousand." was her answer.

"Fuck!" Wright cursed softly. But it was heard by all since they were all in a stupor. It was then Leon realized that the guys were listening in on them. "That's crazy, man! It's too expensive."

_It's actually a lot more than that on normal rates. For Christmas season, the price for weekly rental actually triples_, Leon thought, sweat dropped. "Guys, I'm telling you. In this neighbourhood, it's actually a reasonable price."

"Okay," The Chief said coming out of his stupor. Not an easy feed considering what they just heard. "Now that you've moved here, how are you going to get the extra income?"

Leon shrugged. He couldn't care less. "I don't need them. I could just auction off all of the stuff in here and walk away with millions. Honest to god, if I and the kids can live modestly, I don't see why I need more money."

"You call this modest?" Wright gaped. Their drinks; forgotten. "Dude, If I didn't know any better, I say you are boasting!"

_If you are in my position, it's hard not to_. "If I am, can you blame me?"

Silence filled the living room. Leon's simple statement leaves them all speechless. For fifteen minutes, none of them said anything. Each of them deep in their own thoughts or in Leon's case, is waiting out until the shocked vanish. They sipped more wine as they processed what they have been told. Leon lied back comfortable in his chair. He didn't think he give them that big of a shock. If they check the rental price for other properties with the same number of bedrooms involve, some of them rented a lot higher than his because of their location. Really, he didn't see what the big deal is!

"Tell me something," said Riley cautiously. "Since you have that much of money from all the renting business, why didn't you buy a house with a picket fence? Why live here?"

Leon breathe deeply and he gulped down all of his wine in one go. He then stared at his empty glass, contemplating. "Part of me did it because of the security measures," Leon said softly. "Another part of me did it because of the Chris."

"Because of Chris?" Jill asked attentively.

Leon let out a deep breath. His demeanour suddenly change and hardened and he stated firmly. "Chris is at the discovery phase. Right now, he is questioning his roots, where our family came from. I thought in order for us to reaffirm our bond and for him to find out more about himself and his family, then its best we do it at the place where it matter to us most."

* * *

Shuko hummed softly as she arranged a bouquet of flowers in a vase. Lately, the days are dreadfully boring and more often than not, she felt that the days are getting longer and longer. To occupy her time, she will re-arrange everything that she feels need to be arrange in her quarters to reading or simply taking a leisure stroll along the many hallway or in one of the Count's more magical rooms.

Once she was finish, Shuko step back and stare at her finishing product, her face scrunched dubiously. She is just a beginner at the art of Ikebana, the Japanese Flower arrangement. There are many aspect needs to be considered when one is creating or simply styling the flower arrangements. Every flower and every plant has their own meaning, and the way the flower was arrange will give out the meanings intended. A single mistake can give out a different meaning! You certainly don't want to convey happiness on a sad occasion.

The Count encourages her in this new hobby. The spiritual aspect of this art will benefit her greatly they all said. The art will teach her to be more patience and more tolerance of things. It also can help her to calm; be peaceful in mind and soul. It was no secret to all who resides in The Pet Shop that she is feeling out of sort. They often saw her wondering around the odd hours, unable to sleep well. Can't sit quietly and feeling restless. They don't know what is going on and neither did she. The Count hopes that whatever troubling her will soon pass.

Shuko secretly felt that it won't be that easy.

Shuko nodded once at her small and simple arrangement. It was not as artfully done as those with years of experience but for a beginner, it will have to do. She was about to place the flower at the more appropriate place when a strong wind suddenly blew the open her window with a bang. The wind was so strong that it easily knocked the vase to the floor leaving it shattered. Shuko quickly move to shut the window; grabbing both the window frame and shut it with a little difficulty as the wind still blew strongly between the cracks. She quickly latched the window, so it won't burst open again. Once done, Shuko turned and walk lightly to the side intending to clean up the mess that was once her flower arrangement. As she was picking up the shards, Shuko accidently cut herself on the finger allowing a thin trail of her blood dripping to the floor. She cursed in Chinese as she quickly scrambled for her handkerchief to wrap her wounded finger.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Shuko felt the heaviest dread. Her body went cold and her face paled. She felt chill to the bones. It was a bad omen.

The feeling becomes more intense. She suddenly couldn't breathe. She looks at her surroundings in panic. Even when her window was latched shut, a wind mysteriously blows forcefully sending her off-balance on her back to the floor. Her heart was beating wildly as she scanned for anything threatening in her nest. She knew she was close to hysterical, but the feeling of dread won't leave her. The sound of wind blew strongly outside that she was getting very anxious. She was feeling very frightened.

A loud thud caught her attention, nearly making her jumped. It came from inside of one of her cabinet! Shuko quickly went over to the said cabinets, and threw it open. She eyed every item in that cabinet. Nothing seems to be out of place. It was impossible for an untouched item to topple over inside the cabinet for no reason.

Her eyes wondered to a picture at the back of the cabinet, and everything seems to freeze. The sound of wind died and everything was suddenly calm and silent. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. She stared at the picture that Chris had made for them shortly before his parting. It was a picture of Chris with that despicable detective brother of his and on the background, framing them like a family emblem; a dragon.

Shuko reach out to grab the picture. Upon touching it, she was suddenly slammed with visions. She saw briefly of her sisters, of Chris, of the detective. They are falling; the wind surrounds them like a hurricane. Her heart dropped when she saw they were falling into the abyss. Blood. Blood splattered everywhere. She saw their broken body. Their dead eyes. Shuko couldn't breathe. She was choking. She let out a blood curdling screams.

Shuko gasped loudly as she snapped out of her trance-like state when her vision passed. She panted heavily and was sweating. Dazedly, Shuko noticed that she was in the fatal position; hugging herself tightly as she was shaking. It took her a while to get herself right again. Once she calms down, Shuko stands up shakily. Her hand covered her eyes as she took several deep breaths. Never before had she receive such visions. They were normally none threatening. This vision was different. This vision was a warning.

Something bad is going to happen.

-TBC-

* * *

**AN : Help to question 1 and 2.**

**A few more chapters to go, and KKM will be taking a more active role in this story. The drama is building up and soon, Leon would have a decision to make. **

**Question 1; Does anyone know the family crest of all ten nobility of KKM? Is there websites that show what the crest looks like and If every mozaku have an animal symbol tied to their elements... Like Yuuri's Chinese water dragon and Wolfram's fiery lion? **

**Question 2; Speaking of animals/creatures and what they represent, Where can I read about their meanings that caters more to coat of arms instead of Tarots/spiritual/dream-like interpretation? I need help to create Leon's personal crest. Right now, I'm leaning towards western dragon but their various symbolization seems to be in-adequate in describing Leon and what he stands for. So at present, it is undecided. **

**Help would be very much appreciated.**

**- Elvina P.**


End file.
